Lifeline
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: When Starfire tells The Teen Titans she's dying, everything seems to fall apart. Will they accept it? Or will they find hope...together. COMPLETE!
1. Confessions

Lifeline  
~^~^~^Beep, Beep, Beep~^~^~  
  
"Confessions"  
  
With shaky hands she saw the needle penetrate her amberish skin. She closed her eyes when she saw the blood vile beginning to fill. Once the blood sample was taken she began her tests. The faint light of the room made it harder to see. But if she lit all the lights of the laboratory the rest of the titans could wake.  
  
She was conducting the tests at night. If she didn't the rest of the titans could find out and start asking questions. She looked at the clock on the white wall. It read 3:00 AM. It was early she had many hours of peace. She'd thought of conducting the tests in her room. But she needed the equipment on the lab/medical bay.  
  
'Thank goodness Cyborg thought on building this laboratory for himself or else I would need to do this the complicated way.' Thought Starfire as she poured some white powder into the vile of blood. She saw it as it turned a dark orange colour before her eyes.  
  
'It had begun' She stated sadly as she held the vile. Her hand began shaking making the vile drop on the floor. Shattering at contact and staining the white spotless floors of the lab with a dark red-orange colour. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, they didn't have the strength to hold her anymore. She crumbled to the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Her gaze fixed on the stain.  
  
"It has begun," She whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
==========================================  
  
"Yo! What ya do that for? You made me die!!!"  
  
"Watch and learn little man, watch and learn" Said Cyborg as he pushed Beast Boy's virtual car out of the ramp. Leaving his green friend with a low score and a frustrated face.  
  
Just then Raven walked into the main room carrying a book with her. She had just sat herself in a comfortable position with her legs crossed on the air when Robin entered the main room.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Star?" Asked Robin curiously.  
  
"I saw her going into her room this morning. She said she wasn't feeling well" Informed Raven without taking her eyes off the book.  
  
"We were suppose to go see a movie today, but I can't find her." Robin sounded worried. Starfire wasn't the kind of person to stand him up without telling him.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our plans for today Robin" Said a sweet soft serious voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around to meet with her emerald eyes. She looked tired, her eyes looked like they were ready to shut any moment. And they looked red, had she been crying? Robin wondered. She gave him a weak smile and continued floating toward the TV.  
  
She floated in front of the TV and turned it off.  
  
"Hey what you do that for!" Yelled Cyborg angrily, but soon forgot it when he saw his friend's face. Her usual cheeriness missing completely. Her face quiet and solemn.  
  
"Star what's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy, truly concerned.  
  
By now Raven had her feet on the ground and was walking closer to the couch. Ready to find out why Starfire looked so sad.  
  
"Starfire what's wrong?" Asked Robin  
  
"Yeah Star you look as if someone just died" Joked Beast Boy. But soon regret it after seeing her expression darkened.  
  
"Star what's wrong?" Asked Cyborg.  
  
"Friends please sit, there's something very important I must tell you"  
  
Robin jumped on the couch beside Cyborg and Raven came to sit beside Beast Boy. Starfire Stayed standing, her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"I had been searching for ways to tell you this but I am afraid that no matter in which way I say it, it still sounds the same."  
  
"It's ok just say it" Interrupted Cyborg, which earned him an elbow punch from Robin.  
  
"I am dying"  
  
The air seemed to tense and everything became calmer. The beeping of Cyborg's machines couldn't be herd anymore, nor the refrigerator. The wind outside stopped blowing and all that was left was the deepest saddest silence any of them had ever heard.  
  
It chilled Raven to the bone, scared Beast Boy, shocked Cyborg and angered Robin. Starfire broke the silence.  
  
"My sickness is called Merel, it attacks one of every 12000 Tamaranians. There is no cure for it"  
  
"How do you know you have it?" Asked Robin.  
  
"I have been having slight symptoms of it, such as; Tiredness, stomachaches, headaches, and dizziness for the last few days. So I decided it would be best if I tested myself for it. I conducted the tests last night in the laboratory. They are positive. I am ill with Merel"  
  
"Oh, how long do you have?" Asked Raven quietly.  
  
"The decease has six states, each of them is four weeks long. So I have approximately six months of life"  
  
"I see," Whispered the pale girl.  
  
"How?"  
  
She looked up to meet the owner of the voice's eyes. Beast Boy was on the verse of tears but was doing his best to hold them. That's when she noticed, she began going over all of her friend's expressions. Raven looked normal but there was something different in her eyes. Cyborg had his hands in fists his jaw tight and Robin, her dear Robin.  
  
His face looked sad, she was half thankful she couldn't see his eyes. Because she knew that of she did she would break into tears right there. No, they needed her to be strong right now. She had done all her crying that night. It was now time to be strong. But she felt so guilty for she knew she was the cause of their sadness.  
  
"I am very sorry. If I had known I would become ill, I wouldn't have joined the team. I am sorry for causing you pain" Said Starfire. Her eyes beginning to tear all over again.  
  
"There has to be something we can do" Said Robin.  
  
"There is no cure, no one has ever been cured of it before. I am sorry, I can go if you wish me to"  
  
'Who would wish to live with a sick disgusting person like me' She thought sadly. She felt dirty for being sick, and unworthy of friendship. She knew it wasn't her fault but it made her feel bad anyway.  
  
"Why would we want you to leave?" Asked Raven. Her voice softer than usual.  
  
"I know it must be sickening to live with a dying person," She whispered.  
  
"Don't be stupid" Spat Cyborg, his jaw tight and his eyes focused on the floor. The words sounding a lot harsher than what he had intended. "I mean. it isn't disgusting" He tried to sound softer but he kept his gaze down.  
  
"Your family, wouldn't you like to spend some time with them?" Asked Beast Boy.  
  
"The only direct family I have is Blackfire and I am doubtful she will care. You are my family." She stated softly.  
  
She remembered her nana. She would send her a transmission in a few days informing Mistdar and Malekai of her sickness. Mistdar was the old sorceress that took care of her, and Malekai was her last cousin alive.  
  
That's when the titans realized how little they really knew about Starfire. Who were her parents? Did she have parents? So many questions that started popping on their mind but they all felt a sharp pain in their chest when they heard her call them her family. Them, the people that fought over pizza, couldn't decide on one movie. Could hardly live together. How could they be a family?  
  
"What about your parents"  
  
Starfire turned to see Cyborg looking at her. The only other person who knew about her parents was Robin.  
  
"M. my parents died when I was young. I am an orphan, my only family was my brother and sister." Her voice sounded so heave and painful.  
  
Suddenly Robin felt angry, angry with her parents for leaving her, angry with his parents. Angry at Bruce/Batman, the man that taught him everything he knew. Angry with her body for being sick when she was so pure and full of live, angry with himself. He felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore, he had to get out of there and soon. Without warning he stood up and ran out of the living room and into the weight room.  
  
Cyborg stood up right after Robin left. He took one long look at Starfire, who was biting her lip to fight back the tears. And mumbled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Star" Before he walked out of there and into his room.  
  
Only Beast Boy and Raven remained. Beast Boy thought about running after the guys but quickly ruled against it after seeing Star's face. Her Red dark red hair had fallen to her face, covering her eyes. Her face down but small sobs could be heard coming from her. Raven stood up, quietly making her way to the crying girl. Silently she drew Stafire closer to her and pulled the emerald-eyed girl into a hug. Starfire put her arms around Raven's neck and cried furiously on her shoulder. Beast Boy observed as the paler girl consoled his crying friend.  
  
He sat on the couch completely paralysed. Star was going to die and there was nothing they could about it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The last rays of sun hit her face as she sat on her bed. A stuffed animal in her arms, Raven had walked her to her room after Beast Boy embraced her and told her everything would be all right. They'd told her to get some rest, but sleep wouldn't come. She looked at her clock it read 8:00. Four hours had already passed since she'd told them. And her conscience wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
'Maybe I should have waited to tell them. no, then it would just be harder for all of us. Perhaps I should run away, ovoid them the pain. Thankfully Merel is a very quiet sickness. I will not look too sick as time proceeds. However if my memory does me right I will not be able to use my powers after the third phase. Meaning I will not be able to fight. What good will I be if I cannot fight? I must send a transmission to nana, and I will require more information on the illness, so much to do, why? Oh why did it have to happen?'  
  
She hugged the stuffed animal closer and cried silently. She would have never imagined things would end like this. Never.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^ Beep, beep, beep, beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
In the gym kicking sounds could be herd. Robin had been kicking and punching the bag for hours. He was exhausted, and sweaty but every time he stopped Starfire's words rang on his mind. "I am dying" He was so angry he had actually considered going to the nearest jail and beating the crap out of everyone there. He was angry at life for choosing to take away such a wonderful person.  
  
He loved her, he had admit it it to himself the day she offered to die for him. The moment she had so bravely said to him "I cannot live in a world where you're evil" He loved her kindness, gentleness, innocence, sweetness hell he loved all of her. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't he was too coward, too afraid of loosing her. Loosing her friendship, but now he would loose her forever. In six months she would be nothing but a memory. He was angry at life for making it that way, for taking such a rare and wonderful person away from him.  
  
That same afternoon he's noticed how what she'd said about them being her family was true. The titans were now his family, they were his friends his colleges. The people that cared for him. They were a family. A family that wouldn't be the same without her. New tears made their way to his eyes. Robin began to feel his muscles ache more than ever before. Making him collapse on his behind. The bag, which kept swinging back and forth, hit him on the face making him lay down on the floor. He sighed in defeat.  
  
This was NOT what Starfire needed right now, she needed to be comforted. She needed him to be strong for her. And he was acting like such an idiot. 'If I feel angry how must she feel?' He thought. If he wasn't so tired he would have bumped himself hard on the head but he couldn't move a muscle.  
  
'Guess that teaches me not to go punching the bag for so many hours' He thought, that's when the gym clock caught his attention. It read 8:10, he had been in there for four hours! He tried standing up and found it very hard to do.  
  
Miraculously he was able to walk all the way to his room. His mind yelling at him to go apologize to Starfire but his body ignoring the thought. After many excruciating and painful moments his body won. Promising himself he would go see Starfire first thing in the morning and he would tell her how he felt.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Beep, beep, beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Raven levitated in her room, eyes closed, and legs crossed and whispering Azarath Metrion Zinthos over and over again. She had been meditating for hours, that was because every time she stopped something blew up. She chanted the words louder as the thought of never seeing the dark red haired girl again clouded her mind.  
  
A single tear crossed her cheek, leaving a path. The sound of something exploding was herd from outside. Her eyes tightened and her expression twitched. Her voice grew louder, repressing the feelings inside. She saw a rush of images pass through her eyes. Dark images of death.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't handle it anymore, she sat on her bed. Raven ran a hand through her purplish hair. She didn't understand how this could happen to someone so full of life. The way Starfire had cried on her shoulder had broken her heart. She could sense the girl's fear. It angered her how Robin and Cyborg had walked out. They had the right to be angry but if they were that angry they should have at least thought about Starfire.  
  
'People come, people go, it's pointless to be upset' She recalled herself telling Starfire the day when Cyborg and Robin fought. When Cyborg said he was off the team.  
  
'But this isn't leaving this is dying. And I'll never see her again.' She thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, beep^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Cyborg walked alone past the streets crowded with people. He saw couples holding hands, friends hanging out. Children with their parents. A normal day for all of them. If it were a normal day he himself would be at home playing video games with Beast Boy. Raven would be in her room reading or in the main room calling them idiots. Robin would be training in the weight room. And Starfire would be cooking a pudding. Starfire, she wouldn't be cooking any more puddings in six months.  
  
Six months, half a year. It seemed like so little to him. Her words kept ringing in his head 'Six months' in six months she would be gone and the Teen Titans would be sans one member. He hated it; she'd never done anything to deserve this. He couldn't help but feel guilty for all the times he's snapped at her.  
  
All those times she had been trying to help him but he'd lost his patience and yelled at her. She was too sweet for her own good. But it didn't matter to her, he thought about what she'd said. "My parents died when I was young. I am an orphan" He had no idea she had lost her parents. He stopped in front of a playground where a little boy was playing. He slid down the slide and his father caught him and swinged him around. The little boy laughed, he had a some-like memory of him and his dad playing.  
  
Yes his father loved him, a lot. He had at least that memory, but what did she have? He doubted they had slides in Tamaran. What happy memories did she have? He wondered. And he had snapped at her again when she was telling them. He had yelled at her. He snapped at everyone else often enough but they didn't let him get too far.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy talked back and Raven, well Raven also talked back. Just that her talkbacks usually made sense and ended in 'Idiot or Moron'. But Starfire always let him, she never talked back. She actually got hurt. 'She actually gets hurt'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Beep~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Beast Boy lay on the main room's couch looking at the ceiling. How long he's been in that position he didn't know. He had been thinking all afternoon. He'd seen Cyborg go out a few hours earlier. All he had said being "Be back in a while". He hadn't seen anyone else since then.  
  
He had tried to venture to Starfire's room to talk to her earlier. But the quiet sobs that were emitted from the inside and could be herd from the outside stopped him. 'She must need time to be alone' He'd thought sadly. Then he'd tried Raven's room but no matter what he'd tried she hadn't answered. But he had heard her chanting from the inside.  
  
It seemed that everyone's idea of 'dealing with it' was different from his own. They all preferred to be alone and think but he needed to talk it out. He felt scared and didn't know why. His friend was going to die, the girl that usually didn't get his jokes. Stood up for him, smiled when she did get something he'd said. And actually half liked his Tofu was going to die.  
  
He felt useless, a feeling he dreaded. That feeling was one of the reasons he's joined the Teen Titans. So he didn't have to feel useless. She said that of she'd known she was going to be sick she wouldn't have joined in the first place. She wanted to avoid them the pain.  
  
He smiled at how Starfire-like that was. Always trying to make the peace. He wondered if she sometimes saw them as children. Every time she stopped them from starting a fight she sounded like a scolding mother.  
  
Starfire had called them a family. He agreed with her on that one. They were a family, they sticked together no matter what. He chuckled at his mental picture.  
  
'If we are a family then. Star is probably the mother, and who can be the father? Umm, probably Robin. Yeah Robin, Cyborg is the grumpy old grandpa. And Raven and me would probably be the children. Ha, ha, Raven... Oh Raven what am I gonna to do about you?'  
  
He asked himself. He truly laughed at his mental family picture of the five of them. But if Star was the mother, a family couldn't work without a mother. The memory of Raven holding Star while she cried came to his mind. He's never seen Raven so sensitive. But then again he's never heard Raven chant so intensely. Well maybe a few times but this time there was something different in her voice.  
  
There was pain, he understood it. But Starfire, she was crying. Was she afraid? He wondered. He had tried to put himself on her shoes earlier. But it just made him cry, he felt so depressed and sad.  
  
Quiet steps interrupted his thoughts the light from the kitchen turned on, making him sit up. To his surprise he found Starfire in the kitchen getting out a glass.  
  
"Star?"  
  
She turned around and saw Beast Boy walking closer to her.  
  
"Oh hello Beast Boy. Were you resting? I am sorry to wake you" She apologized.  
  
'Apologizing for nothing as usual' Thought Beast Boy with a smile.  
  
"No you didn't wake me, I was just thinking. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got thirsty and decided on getting a glass of water"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No I am fine, thank you"  
  
"How you doing?" He asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I am better. And you?"  
  
"Better"  
  
Star smiled and filled a glass with water. She then proceeded by drinking it on the spot. She quickly finished it and placed the glass down.  
  
"Who would have thought water could taste so refreshing!" She said brightly.  
  
Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"It is after you've been crying for so long"  
  
"Beast Boy I."  
  
"Don't say it" He cut her off.  
  
"It's ok I understand. Do you wanna. talk about it?" He offered.  
  
Starfire paused for a moment; she tilted her head to the side and observed him. His eyes were slightly red, he could have been crying before. But something in his eyes caught her attention. It looked like fear. After a few moments of silence Beast Boy wondered of she was ok. He tilted his head to the same angle as Star. This made Starfire giggle and fly to where Beast Boy was standing. She understood he needed to talk.  
  
"What do you wish to talk about?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Of dying?" She asked  
  
"Yes" He answered  
  
"I am a little scared"  
  
"Is there really nothing we can do?"  
  
"There are teas and vaccines that have been created in my planet for it. But none of them guarantee anything. I will send a transmission home. Asking for them, if they do not cure me they may at least give me more time alive"  
  
"Is there a any way for you to be saved?"  
  
"I do not know," She whispered.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Whatever for?" She asked surprised.  
  
"For staying with us," Answered the green boy.  
  
Starfire smiled, a full smile. She walked a few steps closer, her arms going around the boy's neck holding him in a hug. This shocked Beast Boy at first, taking him a few moments to respond to the embrace. But he quickly recovered and hugged the girl back. She pulled away smiling.  
  
"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend Beast Boy" She said making the green titan blush.  
  
"Don't mention it," He answered. He felt as if a big weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"We should be getting to bed, it's late. And it's been a big day" Beast Boy told Starfire.  
  
"Yes, I am tired. I hope I can sleep tonight"  
  
Both titans had started walking to the hallway that led to their rooms when they heard the door open. They stayed still, trying to see who it was. Then the figure closed the door behind him and they were able to see Cyborg.  
  
"Cyborg" Said Beast Boy a bit surprised.  
  
Their mechanical friend looked down to see Beast Boy and Starfire watching him. He offered a small smile and walked down the stairs to his friends.  
  
"Hey, I thought you all would be sleeping by now."  
  
"It's not that late," Said the green titan.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked a worried Starfire.  
  
"That's what I should be asking *you*"  
  
"I am better" She offered, she smiled at him.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, he decided that maybe it would be best to leave them alone for a while. He might need to ask Star some questions just as he had. He fake-yawned.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight Star"  
  
"Goodnight Beast Boy"  
  
"Night Cy"  
  
"Night BB"  
  
With that their green friend disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
"Did you enjoy your walk?" Asked Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, it was cool"  
  
"I am glad"  
  
"Star"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"For snapping at you so much, I know your only trying to help but. I'm sorry"  
  
"It is all right, I forgive you" Her tone soft and sweet.  
  
"Why do you have to be so goddamn sweet for Star?"  
  
The question confused her. She raised her eyesbrows.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We all have a temper, Robin, Raven, Beast boy, me! But your always forgive and forget. You let people hurt you"  
  
Starfire's lips formed into a bitter smile.  
  
"Sometimes, but I know you do not mean it. It is just temper Cyborg, you're still the same person. Everyone has a bad day sometimes. That does not mean you mean it"  
  
Cyborg shocked by her answer nodded his head.  
  
"I don't want you to die," He whispered.  
  
Starfire placed a hand on his arm and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I am very lucky to have such wonderful friends," She said smiling.  
  
Cyborg sighed; it was better to just let it go. He smiled back at her.  
  
"C'mon you gotta rest," He told her.  
  
Both titans walked to the empty hallway. Starfire stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Goodnight Cyborg"  
  
"Goodnight Star"  
  
She entered her room feeling better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, this is a story that has been on my mind for quite some time. I don't know if I should post the following chapters, so if you want the story to continue please review. And tell me you want the next chapter and I WILL post them, promise. Well hope you like it and don't forget to tell me if you do, or if you don't for that matter.  
  
Please tell me how ya like it! Or if you have any questions. ^.^ (Snuggles stuffed animal) 


	2. Finding the Line

Lifeline  
~^~^~^~^Beep, Beep~^~^~  
"Finding the Line"  
  
The salty smell of bacon filled the T-tower. Raven was the first to enter the main room. She saw Starfire in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Raven. Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly as she saw her gothic friend move across the room.  
  
"I slept" Was the girl's response.  
  
Raven walked closer to the kitchen. She saw that Starfire was cooking eggs and bacon. At the counter was a dish with Tofu for Beast Boy.  
  
"That smells really good" Complimented Raven.  
  
"Thank you, I saw it on TV once. It is quite simple to prepare"  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
Starfire fidgeted a little. She knew Raven would lecture her for it.  
  
"A few hours"  
  
"A few hours? Starfire it's 8 in the morning"  
  
"Since 6"  
  
Raven's eyes widened.  
  
"Why have you been up since 6?"  
  
"Would you like to start eating breakfast Raven?"  
  
"Starfire why have you been up since 6." Repeated Raven this time more firmly.  
  
"I can not sleep. It is a natural symptom. Do not worry I am fine"  
  
Starfire offered her friend a light smile. The glass that was on the counter shattered into little pieces.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up"  
  
Raven was just about to walk closer to clean it out. When Starfire grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Do you wish to talk about it?" Asked Starfire gently.  
  
"I."  
  
"Raven you are the best girl friend that I have ever had. Even though you might find me unpleasant at times. I consider you one of my best friends and I wish for you to know that I will be right here if you need to talk to somebody." She told her.  
  
Raven was a bit surprised, she had called her the best girl friend (I mean friend that is a girl ok) she'd ever had. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her, well aside from a few compliments from Beast Boy. She had never pictured herself as the 'best friend' kind of girl. Every time she heard the word it she pictured two girls giggling about nothing and painting each other's toenails.  
  
But here was Starfire telling her she was her friend and all she'd done was be herself. She returned Starfire the smile and decided to tell her. Maybe she would feel better of she discussed her with Star.  
  
"I don't want you to die" Said Raven softly.  
  
Starfire let go of Raven wrist. It was two people now that had told her they didn't want her to die. And strangely she felt loved.  
  
"I do not wish to die either, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Starfire remembered how Beast Boy had asked the same question just hours before.  
  
"Yes, a little"  
  
"What are you most afraid of?"  
  
"Not seeing the people I love ever again," She answered strongly.  
  
The certainty in the red haired girl's voice surprised Raven. It seemed as if she had had a lot if time to think about it.  
  
"We won't forget you"  
  
"I am not dead yet Raven. There is not reason for you to forget me," Star joked with a smile. Raven grinned back. And went to pick up the pieces of the broken glass. Her heart and mind at ease again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A sleepy looking Beast boy emerged from the hallway. He saw Raven and Starfire eating calmly on the counter. He inhaled, he smelled bacon. Someone had cooked bacon! What a horrible thing! He walked closer to his friends, his mouth opened and a shocked face. He stood beside Raven who was just about to take the last bite off her bacon stick.  
  
"Ra. Raven how could you?" Gagged Beast Boy  
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy, he had turned into a small green pig. His green sparkling eyes wide and innocent, then she looked at the remains of the bacon. Without a second thought she popped the bacon in her mouth and chewed. Beast Boy's eyes widened in half tears and he sweat dropped.  
  
"You just ate ME you know!" Said the little green pig.  
  
"I know," She answered.  
  
Starfire laughed from the other side of the counter. Doing her best to keep it quiet but failing miserably.  
  
"Do. (Giggle) do not worry Beast Boy. I have cooked a tofu dish for your (giggle) breakfast"  
  
She placed his plate in front of him to see. It was a salad with Tofu and souse. Beast Boy turned into himself again, he smiled when he saw the dish, it really did look good.  
  
"Thanks Star it looks really great"  
  
"Thank you" She answered softly.  
  
She observed as Raven and Beast Boy ate. They looked happy, both of them talking. Beast Boy trying to make Raven feel guilty for eating the bacon. Everyone knew he couldn't of course but he still tried. Another set of heavy steps was herd approaching them. It was Cyborg who greeted them with his usual coolness.  
  
"Morning y'all"  
  
A set of "Morning and Good mornings" went back to him.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Asked Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Umm, what smells so good?" Asked Cyborg, the smell of bacon almost making the half machine titan fly to the kitchen.  
  
"Bacon and eggs that Starfire made" Answered Raven, she was now drinking her natural herbal tea.  
  
Starfire had convinced the girl to try the bacon after 15 minutes of convincing and one very well done puppy face from the emerald eyed titan.  
  
"Bacon and eggs! Oh yes!"  
  
"Not you too Cy! Do you know you're eating this?" Beast boy turned back to the small innocent little green pig.  
  
Cyborg took one look at him, then at his plate sitting on the counter with his breakfast. Without looking at him again he dove for the plate. The poor piggy started to cry, but soon turned back into a boy.  
  
Robin walked into the main room. He's heard yelling and giggling; when he saw where they were coming from he was shocked. All four titans were sitting on the kitchen counter eating and laughing. Starfire at the other end of the counter was laughing with them as if nothing was wrong. The worries from yesterday forgotten.  
  
He approached them quietly. Starfire was the first to see him, her smile widened.  
  
"Good morning Robin"  
  
"Morning" He said suspiciously, he looked at everyone but avoided eye contact with Starfire.  
  
"Do you wish to breakfast bacon and eggs?" Asked Star, not knowing the problem in the sentence.  
  
'Don't look her in the eye; don't look her in the eye. I'll break right here of I do' Thought Robin  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry" His eyes avoiding hers at all cost.  
  
"Robin is something the matter?"  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.~^~^~^~^  
  
Last straw, the day before she'd told everyone she was going to die and now she was asking him if something was the matter? Yesterday his friends were just as sad as he was and he came in this morning and it was all forgotten? Didn't they understand what it all meant? That Starfire, HIS Starfire was not going to be around in six months to make them breakfast or smile at them or ask them what was wrong!?  
  
Whoa, hold your horses, HIS? He loved the girl but that didn't give him proof of ownership over her. He doubted she felt the same way. He realized he hadn't said anything in a while. Four pairs of eyes were focused on him.  
  
"Yo, Robin you ok?" Asked Cyborg waving a hand in front of him.  
  
"How can you all act as if nothing happened!" He yelled.  
  
"Robin I a" Starfire began but Robin cut her off.  
  
"NO Starfire! You're not all right. Nothing is all right, you're going to die and there's nothing we can do about it! How can that be all right? How can anything be all right? What did you ever do to deserve this? I'll tell you what NOTHING! You won't be here in six months and you take it as if it's nothing! You're just laughing and joking like its not going to happen, well I have news for you all IT IS! An"  
  
"STOP IT!!" She yelled.  
  
Robin went silent; all pairs of eyes went to rest on Starfire. They all looked like they were on the verse of tears, they've all thought about it. But it was completely different to hear it out loud. It made it real somehow. Starfire exited the kitchen and went to stand in front of Robin.  
  
"Yes I am going to die, YES there is not much we can do about it. No, I AM all right. I am scared, just like you all are. But I have dealt with death enough to know that I am not supposed to be afraid. I am scared of leaving you all, and I am sorry for causing you any pain. But life does not end because someone dies. Even if that someone is me; I do not wish to spend the following six months sad and gloomy. I wish to laugh and play. I want to be with my friends. That is why I do not want to go back to Tamaran. There is nothing waiting for me there. Only sad memories. That is why I want to sped it with all of you, but if my presence only causes you pain then I shall leave"  
  
Silence once again reined the Teen Titan's tower. Star's words sinking in. Robin did the inexplicable. He approached Starfire slowly until they were millimetres apart. Slowly his arms began to close around Starfire's shoulders. He hid his face on her shoulder and neck protector (The thing she wears around her neck. I don't know the name) It took Starfire a few seconds to react, but soon enough she had her hands around his waist. Small tears running down her cheeks, she hid her eyes on his shoulder.  
  
The titans watched dumbfounded as both teens hugged. Raven smirked; they needed some time alone desperately. They still had things to talk about. The cloaked titan tugged on Beast Boy's shoulder and on Cyborg's arm. Both guys turned around to see Raven. She did a signal toward the door to both of them. Beast Boy shook his head. He wanted to see what happened.  
  
But agreed after seeing the threatening look Raven was giving him. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg quietly exited the main room without Starfire or Robin noticing.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna go grab some pizza. They might go over time" Said Cyborg once they were a safe distance away from the main room.  
  
"Yeah they might need a room" Joked Beast Boy. Which earned him a smack on the head from Raven.  
  
"Pizza will be good," She the purple eyed girl. The three titans headed to the door.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep~^~^~^~^~  
  
Starfire's tears came easily. She was clinging to Robin for dear life. He was doing the same to her.  
  
'I must tell, I must tell him how I feel. That I love him, or else it will be too late.'  
  
"Robin"  
  
"Starfire"  
  
"You first" They said in unison.  
  
"It is all right Robin, you can go first"  
  
The black haired boy stepped away. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"Star there's something I've wanted to tell you for quite a while but I hadn't had the courage to actually tell you."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Those emerald eyes that looked as clear and crystalline as water.  
  
"Starfire, you're the greatest person I've ever met. Your sweet and kind and very beautiful"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"But your outer beauty can't compare to how beautiful you are inside. You sacrifice yourself for the people you love and always try to think positively. I guess what I'm trying to say is that. Star I'm in love with you. And I mean head over heels in love. Jump in a frozen lake in love. I love you"  
  
Starfire let out a cry, weather it was of happiness or disgust he didn't know. She threw her arms around his neck nearly choking him.  
  
"I love you Robin, so much it hurts when I am near you. I was so afraid you would not feel the same way"  
  
He was more in shock than what he'd thought. But he hugged her back just as tightly. Unfortunately Star's strength was too much for him.  
  
"Star, need to breathe" He choked out.  
  
She immediately let go letting her hands drop and standing back. She began to inspection him to make sure he was all right.  
  
"I am sorry Robin, I am just so happy" She said with a smile.  
  
After catching his breath he took her hand in his and pulled her closer.  
  
"It's ok, I'm glad your happy"  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled closer until their noses were millimetres apart. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips with hers. Starfire closer her eyes, enjoying the light touch. It was like a butterfly but soon both sides pressed harder against each other. He teased her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She was just too happy to accept. Their lips met in an open mouth kiss.  
  
After a few moments both pulled away. Robin's hands still around her waist, Star's hands on his shoulders. She opened her eyes, and smiled widely.  
  
"Wow" She whispered.  
  
Robin chuckled.  
  
"You got that right"  
  
Both started to laugh, but the laughter was soon silenced when they again pressed their lips against the other's. They would be pretty good at it by the end of the day.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, Beep, Beep,~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Starfire and Robin laid on the couch kissing. Robin half on top of her, his hands at her waist. A noise was herd from outside, a car pulling over. Robin stopped kissing Starfire, and stood up, she groaned in complaint. Missing the extra warmth instantly. Robin chuckled.  
  
"Star I think the guys are home"  
  
Her eyes flushed open. She sat up on the couch.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well" He kneeled in front of her so he could be at eye level with her.  
  
"They can't see us right now"  
  
"Why not Robin?"  
  
"Well to start with. your lips are swollen," He whispered.  
  
He couldn't resist giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
She giggled but touched her lips. They felt... bigger.  
  
"Well yours are not much better Robin," She teased back.  
  
He touched his own lips and felt them swollen. Heavier steps were herd approaching.  
  
"C'mon" Said Robin taking Star's arm and leading her to the stairway to the roof.  
  
"Robin where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere we can be alone" He said, soon enough they reached the roof and Beast Boy's voice could be heard from inside the tower.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"How about the beach?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she held her hands together happily.  
  
"Yes! The beach"  
  
Starfire walked closer to Robin, she slid both her hands around his waist. As if hugging him, but quickly lifted both of them into the air.  
  
"This will get us there much faster" She said happily. Robin buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
'She smells so damn good' He thought. Both teens flew into the mid afternoon sky.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, Beep, Beep~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Starfire and Robin landed on the soft sand of the beach. Robin lifted his face; his eyes met her emerald ones. She smiled happily, but didn't let go. Both teens stood holding each other and staring into the other's eyes.  
  
'She's so beautiful. I can't believe she loves me. This is just like a dream, is it really happening? What brought all this happiness?' Thought Robin, his expression saddened as the reason for his happiness appeared. He had just had her and he was going to loose her.  
  
He broke eye contact and stared into the ocean. His hands left her waist. He turned fully toward the water. Starfire in a dazed state was brought back into reality when Robin left her embrace. 'Have I hurt him?' She asked herself mentally.  
  
"Robin are you all right?"  
  
His jaw tightened, his hands closed into fists.  
  
"Starfire. I."  
  
"It is all right Robin" She covered his clenched fist with her hand. Making the hand open to hold hers.  
  
"I can't loose you. I don't want to loose you," He snapped turning around to face her. Her eyes teared. Robin immediately reached for her and held her close.  
  
"I. I a. I am sorry Robin. I should have never told you that I . I love you"  
  
She said in between sobs. Robin felt his heart break, did she mean she regretted loving him? Did she want to forget about all of this? He had to know.  
  
"What do you mean Star?"  
  
"Before, you were be sad because you were loosing a friend. But now you will be loosing a lover and you will hurt more. I do not wish to cause you pain" She cried.  
  
Robin let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sorry she loved him, just worried about him. Whoa, wait did she just say lover?  
  
"Star what do you mean by lover?"  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"When two people love each other are they not lovers?" He smiled and sighed again.  
  
"Yes, but we use a different word here on earth. And leave 'lovers' for something different"  
  
"I do not understand"  
  
Robin smiled, that was one of the things he loved about her. Her innocence, the way she asked questions. He brought his lips to her forehead and planted a kiss there.  
  
"It's not important Star. And I much rather spend the next six months loving you than just being a friend"  
  
"You were always much more than a friend Robin" She wiped away her tears and smiled softly.  
  
"I am the luckiest guy in this world right now" He whispered to her ear as he buried his nose on her dark red hair.  
  
Star blushed and kissed his cheek lovingly.  
  
'For him, for his love and for my friends I will be happy' She concluded with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello everyone, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten already. I'm pretty exited about the story. Thank you to:  
  
DIANA: Thanks so much for your review, I hope you liked this chapter. This was more of a Robin/ Starfire chapter.  
  
Starfire ROX 23: Don't worry, Star is one of my favourite characters. I couldn't possibly kill her off.  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Please keep reviewing that way I can keep posting chapters ^.^ 


	3. Learning to Deal

Lifeline

Beep, Beep

"Learning to Deal"

The radiant mid morning sun shone on Starfire's face as she sat under a tree, her arms around her legs. It was a good thing she had asked her friends to come to the park with her today. It was too much of a good day to be wasted. She was watching the boys play dodge ball. (The game where you try to hit people with the ball in order to get them out of the game) Raven sat beside her, a book in her hands and Star was happily gazing at the sky.

"It is so beautiful" Said Starfire quietly, making the dark haired girl look up.

"What is?"

"The sky, the clouds. The colour, it is so beautiful. As I child I used to stare up at the sky for hours. But the sky is not blue in my planet"

Raven looked up, Star did have a point. It was blue, and cheery. Not exactly her favourite, she preferred dark and gloomy days. But the sky was nice enough.

"It's nice" She stated simply and went back to her book.

"Raven promise me something" It wasn't a question as much as a statement.

Starfire turned around so she was looking straight into the girl's eyes although of the hood.

"Promise me that when I... when I am not here anymore you will be strong for them. I know you can do it. I do not wish Robin to hide inside his room, or Beast Boy to feel like he must be solemn. I do not wish Cyborg to be angry or you to be sad. Promise me that you will try so you all do not do these things?"

Raven put her book aside and stared into the girl's eyes. How could she be asking her this? How could Star be asking her to be strong for the team? To pat their backs and tell them it would be all right? She wasn't that kind of person. That was Starfire's job not hers. She had sudden urge to tell her not to think like that but the odds stopped her. The odds of Star getting well were very low.

"Everyone has a different way of dealing with the pain Star. We're all going to be sad when you..." She tried, she thought die but the word couldn't leave her mouth. "Leave us. There is nothing that can be done. But I promise I will try to look after them"

Starfire smiled and to Raven's surprise she hugged the girl. Raven's eyes widened, she was thankful she had her hood on. Starfire let go and went back to her previous position. A small ball landed beside her on the grass. She picked up the ball and saw the boys waving they're arms.

Beast Boy ran toward Raven and Starfire. Starfire threw him the ball when he was close enough.

"Yo Star, Raven why don't you come and play with us?" Asked the green titan.

"No I"

Raven was cut off when Starfire grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Smiling at the pale girl.

"Come on Raven, it will be most fun to play with the round bouncy object" Said Star.

Raven looked at Starfire, her smile inviting and her eyes hopeful. Then she looked at Beast Boy who just shrugged and took her other arm pushing her up. Raven's book was forgotten as it fell on the ground with a light 'Thud' but by then they were too far away to hear it. Shortly after, laughter was heard from four titans (a light smirk on raven's face) as the ball was tossed around.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

The teen titans arrived at the tower. Starfire had just said she would make dinner when the alarm sounded. The titans gathered around the screen to watch where the problem was. It was a bank robbery, most likely human thieves.

"Titans lets move!" Yelled Robin.

Minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. They thieves were still filling their bags with money.

"I suggest you stop right there if you want to live" Threatened Robin.

All the Titans got into fighting positions. Then a red monster with a human situate stepped up. It threw red beam at the titans, which they all avoided successfully.

"Azarath, Metrios, Zhintos!" chanted Raven, aiming black matter at the two humans who seemed to be helping the red monster.

Robin threw his freezing plate at the monster, freezing his legs. Unfortunately the monster threw red goo at Robin. Trapping him on the floor. Cyborg shot the monster with his laser, making the monster struggle back and drop the bags full of money on the floor. Beast Boy turned into a buffalo and tried knocking out the red siluette, but failed as he went straight through it as if it was a ghost.

Finally Starfire started throwing star bolts at the monster. One green star bolt after the other, until the monster started to move back. Unfortunately Starfire was becoming more and more tired by the second. She hated feeling weak. She felt worse when she thought that in a few months she wouldn't be able to fight along side her friends.

She would be weak and useless; tears began forming on the back of her eyes. But quickly blinked them away. She continued throwing with a fury unknown to her, only once had she felt like this, once a long time ago when her brother had died.

The red monster threw a red laser at her, hitting her on the stomach. Starfire fell to the floor with blood streaking down her tummy, the Titans watched in horror as their friend struggled to stand up. The monster approached Starfire, an evil grin on its face. Starfire looked at the monster, she backed away as it closed in on her.

'No, I cannot let him win. I can still use my powers; my sickness has not yet affected my star bolts. I can do this!'

She closed her eyes, concentrating on snappy powerful feeling on the tips of her fingers. When she opened her eyes, she had two great big grebe star bolts on each hand. She threw both of them simmunstandly, hitting the monster on its chest. The red monster blew up, leaving red goo scattered all over the place and all over the titans.

Raven, Robin Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to Starfire. She smiled weakly as she stood up, but failed as her feet collapsed under her.

"Star you ok?" Asked Robin worried.

"Yes I am fine," She said smiling.

"Let's get you home" Raven slipped her arm around her waist to help her stand. Once on her feet Cyborg carried her home.

Beep, beep, beep

Robin and Starfire laid on Star's bed making out. Robin half on top of her, his upper torso pressed against Star's and his legs beside hers. Her head resting on the pillow, rarely used for she slept backwards. All they knew was that they had started an hour after breakfast and the sun was high on her window now. They were completely oblivious of anything but each other.

His hands rested on her shoulders, they would sometimes caress her face tenderly or wonder to her silky dark red hair. His hand had ventured lower earlier. He had caressed the side of her stomach, brushing past her breasts. This had made the emerald-eyed girl gasp in anticipation. But Robin quickly returned his hand to her shoulders. Truly surprised at how far low they had gone without him noticing.

Both stopped at the same time, gasping for hair as if they had just run a 5 km marathon. She smiled angelically at him; he could help but touch her cheek tenderly.

"You look pink," He said with a chuckle.

"You look red," She answered, her smile turning comical.

"Red?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Your cheeks are blushed and your lips are red."

She giggled.

"You too, but you look pink"

She placed a hand on each side of his face. Her expression turned serious, looking deep into his eyes.

"Robin, what colour are your eyes?"

He hesitated.

"Bluish greyish I think"

"May I see them?"

He thought about it for a minute then he popped up so he was lifting himself above her and rolled off the bed. This confused Star at first, she sat up on her bed and saw worryingly as he backed away a little turning around so his back was to her.

'Have I said something to upset him? Maybe I should apologize." Though Starfire. But before she could work out the words she saw Robin reach for the back lace of his mask. He undid a strap and gently, ever so gently removed the black mask from his eyes. He held it in his hand as he slowly turned around. Afraid of Star's reaction, would she like them? Would she hate them?

He turned around fully, revealing his big light blue eyes to her. She stood up and began to move closer to him, observing his expression. The skin surrounding his eyes was pale, the outline of his mask lightly marked with the skin difference. While his skin tonality was tanned the one around his eyes was pale.

Ever so slowly she walked to him, making the few paces longer. But soon enough she stood right in front of him. Her lips flushed and eyes wide. She brought her hand to his face slowly. And ever so gently caressed the outline of the mask around his eyes lovingly. Her other hand making its way up and down his cheek, before Robin could process what was going on she leaned closer and began trailing butterfly kisses around his eyes.

Making sure she didn't miss a spot, she slowly kissed from his right side temple to his eyes. Kissing his eyelid as he closed his eyes and continued by kissing the other. Robin was shocked, all that his brain was able to process being the light kisses that were being placed everyplace his mask covered.

His heart ached with a need he'd never had before. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her in a way that she could _understand_. Nobody had ever showed him such love, such tenderness. Not since his mother died. He still remembered the soft kisses she would place on his cheek every night before he went to bed. How he had wined about them by saying he was too old for kisses.

How he wished he could change back time so he could take away those words. What he would give for one of his mother's kisses now. But here he was being kissed by the most, hot, gorgeous, beautiful sweet girl he'd ever known and he couldn't think about anything but how much he loved her. His brain processed that she had stopped kissing his eyes and was looking at him with the warmest expression he'd ever seen.

"They are so beautiful Robin," She chanted.

He could control himself anymore. If he did tears would cloud his eyes, he never cried. He didn't cry. He was strong just like Batman had taught him. He couldn't break, but if he stared into her eyes any longer, those clear green eyes any longer he would cry. He would fall into her arms and cry like a baby. He would never in good reason allow that to happen so he let his instincts act.

He grabbed her waist and crushed her lips to his in a soul-tearing kiss. She took a moment to react but she reacted. He teased her bottom lip asking for entrance, she parted her lips and his tongue met hers. They kissed like they had never kissed. Their kisses before had been sweet, lovingly, lacking certain passion. But these whatsoever did not. It was painful and wonderful, sweet and bitter. Full with need that he didn't even know he had. Years of self control actually breaking because of her. He explored her mouth, taking all of her.

Crushing her petite yet strong body against him. He stopped, removing his lips from hers. He rested his cheek beside hers, catching his breath. He heard Starfire doing the same, her eyes closed and still dazed.

"I love you Star," He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Robin" She answered, her eyes closed, a smile playing in her lips.

They were about to kiss again when a bird like scream stopped them. They unlocked themselves from each other and ran outside to see what was going on.

Beep, Beep

"Dude what the hell is that thing?"

"I dunno dude, but it floats!"

"I think it's for Star" Said Raven as Beast Boy and Cyborg hid behind her.

The floating metallic sphere advanced toward them, detecting body heat. Beast Boy screamed again.

"Dude will you shut up! It's not helping" Yelled Cyborg.

"Azarath, Metrios, Zint"

"Cardel!" Yelled Starfire, the floating sphere turned, its blue eye scanned her before advancing toward her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Asked Starfire as she took the sphere into her hands. The top of the sphere popped open revealing a digital screen. Revealing a smiling blonde guy on the screen.

"Hey Kori"

"Kai? What... How?"

"Long story!"

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. I am amazed at how many people actually reviewed, Thank you so much. I don't know if I should be telling you this, maybe I'm completely ruining the story but STARFIRE WILL NOT DIE. At least not in this story, she will be come pretty close though so I hope you don't stop reviews because of that.

Ok I know this chapter was really PG-13 and maybe a little to mushy for your taste. But this is a Robin/Starfire ROMANCE so I have to put enough mush in there but don't worry not every chapter is like that.....unfortunately.

I want you to remember that Raven is the only girl in the team (well beside Terra but here Terra doesn't exist!!! Plus I haven't seen Terra because I live in Canada and in here they haven't showed the new episodes, if someone is kind enough to tell me what happens in them I would appreciate it VERY MUCH! ) So her and Starfire have a close friendship.

Questions? Comments? Flames? Don't be afraid to tell me, Thanks again and bye! (Snuggles teddy bear) I know it has NOTHING to do with the story but what can I say! I LOVE my stuffed Bear. Is anyone reading this far?


	4. Hope

Lifeline  
~^~^~^ Beep, Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~  
"Hope"  
  
"Hey Kori"  
  
"Kai? What. How?"  
  
"Long story!"  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Starfire turned the sphere to face her friends.  
  
"Friends, I would like you to meet my cousin Malekai"  
  
"Kai will suffice. Nice to finally meet you, Starfire has told us much about you."  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Star suspiciously.  
  
"I will tell you as soon as you load me up into the big screen. This is too small and I want to see everyone"  
  
Starfire smiled and walked toward the big screen, the sphere followed her. After logging a few codes into the computer she connected the sphere to the screen. A huge Malekai appeared in the screen.  
  
"Oh much better! Now I can see better." He said excitedly.  
  
His eyes wondered to the rest of the team.  
  
"Because of the implants you must be Cyborg. And since you are the only other girl here I am guessing you are Raven. Green boy, Beast Boy and masked man Robin, am I correct?"  
  
"Do not forget the annoying person in the screen"  
  
"Ah! A sarcastic remark from Starfire, you must be on earth!" He laughed.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Asked Beast Boy curiously.  
  
"I wanted to come personally but with such short notice I was not able to. Mistdar did not give any notice."  
  
"You are here because of Mistdar?"  
  
"Yes, she ordered me to come bring you these." The sphere opened up revealing many herbs, folded pieces of paper, and two small boxes. "She said you would need it, I do not why. She has been acting very strangely lately; she says her psychic powers are becoming too strong for her. Star are you all right?"  
  
Starfire looked down at the floor. She didn't want to tell him; beside her sister Kai was the only blood relative she had left.  
  
"Kai. I . I am sick"  
  
"What else Starfire?"  
  
"I have Merel" Her voice was soft and timid. Kai's face became pale and serious.  
  
"You. Ahem. you what?"  
  
"Merel"  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Completely"  
  
"Maybe you made a mistake"  
  
"Malekai I am sure"  
  
"Starfire. it cannot be. you are the healthiest person I know"  
  
"Do not lie, I have always had poor health. You know the physicians said I was a perfect candidate to get Merel."  
  
"NO! YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE WRONG!" He yelled frustrated.  
  
"Kai. I am so sorry"  
  
"Are you coming home?" He whispered.  
  
"No, I rather not, I have nothing there. I wish to stay here"  
  
"I will be coming to earth soon then"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I rather you remember me like this...healthy."  
  
"Star, you are my only family, I cannot allow you to go through this by yourself."  
  
"I will not be alone. I have my friends with me"  
  
"I will be going to earth and that is final."  
  
"Kai, I"  
  
"No, do not say anything. I will be there approximately a month from now. These herbs and medicines should be enough until I get there." His voice was firm, but his expression was full of sadness.  
  
Starfire had to look away; he was the last direct family member she had left. Aside from Blackfire, but she was sure her sister wouldn't care.  
  
"Kai" Her voice was soft, pleading.  
  
"I must go, Cardel carries the medicine with it. I also included a few things you forgot to take with you...mostly crystals, holographs. I will se you then Kori, please be careful"  
  
"Kai I" But before she could finish the screen shut off, disconnecting the open channel. The signal was lost leaving Starfire close to tears.  
  
But she was not going to cry now, not again. She had promised herself that. The small metallic sphere approached her. Its blue eye flickered on and off. Starfire ran a gentle hand down its surface. The room was quiet no one daring to speak.  
  
"So what have you brought me Cardel?" She asked softly. The sphere made a squeak like sound.  
  
"Yes I thought so"  
  
"Star?" She saw her friend's concerned faces. And smiled.  
  
"Hopefully the medicine will help"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Starfire lay on her bed, her head resting at the foot of the bed the usual position she usually slept in. She lifted the small transparent like crystal Cardel had brought her towards the light. Seeing how different colours passed thought the crystals. That was one of her favourite things to do when she was little.  
  
She would lay on the ground on a sunny day with the crystal and see as the light passed through it transforming it into pretty different colours. Mistdar, her nana had given it to her many years ago. Days after her parents died, she had said it would always make her feel better.  
  
It hadn't been until years later that she found out the crystal's real power. An idea suddenly appeared in her head as she watched the colours the crystal made. Starfire shot up from her bed, holding the silver colour chain attached to the crystal tightly.  
  
She quickly exited her room and flied to Raven's door. She knocked on the door twice and waited. Shortly after the door slid open just a crack. The dark-red haired girl tilted her head to her right like she usually did when talking about something important or wondering about something.  
  
"Oh Starfire, it's you"  
  
"I am sorry for disturbing you Raven, but I need to speak to you. Could you please come out for a moment?" Raven's eyes wondered sideways to the end of the hall. Seeing that the hallway was deserted except for the girl in front of her she stepped out.  
  
"What is it?" She asked softly.  
  
Starfire held her hand open, revealing the small clear crystal attached to a pretty silver chain.  
  
"I want you to have this." She said with a smile. Raven looked at the crystal dumbfounded. It was very pretty, and in a weird way her style.  
  
"I couldn't it's..."  
  
She was silenced when Starfire held both ends of the chain open and placed it around her neck. Raven reached for the crystal and looked at it.  
  
"Star I can't take this, it's very beautiful and"  
  
"Please friend Raven, do take it. I wish you to have it, hopefully it will help you more than it helped me"  
  
Starfire smiled one of her wide happy smiles, making Raven swallow the remaining few sentences of why she couldn't keep it.  
  
"Ok, I'll keep it but in one condition"  
  
Starfire eyed her curiously.  
  
"You let me give you something in return" Her emerald eyes widened, she shook her head.  
  
"Oh no Raven I could not possibly let you do that. Please take this as a gift, a gift from a friend. I do not need anything in return"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow but sighed. She had a feeling that no matter how she tried Starfire was not going to agree so she thought of the next best thing. Plus she could get to spend some time with her friend.  
  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal I'll accept it if you come with me to the Café tomorrow"  
  
Starfire smiled happily, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her friends.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Umm Starfire!.."  
  
She started floating down the hallway. When Raven's voice stopped her.  
  
"Thanks, for the crystal" She gave her friend a half smile which the red head returned fully.  
  
"You are welcome Raven"  
  
The pale skin girl watched as the girl floated down the hall. Wondering how lonely things would be without her.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, beep, beep ~^~^~^~  
  
In her room Raven saw as a small ray of sunlight peaked through her covered window and into the crystal. She gasped as she saw the multy colour rays that were suddenly in her room. She lifted the crystal closer for her eyes to see, a light blue ray hitting her eyes. A full smile covered her lips as she saw how a single ray of sunlight had adorned her entire room with just the help of one small crystal.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, beep, beep ~^~^~^~  
  
"Are you sure you're suppose to have three of those every day?" Asked Cyborg as he gently tapped on the needle. Starfire shot her eyes as he did so; she was terrified of the thought of having that pointy thing punctuating her skin. Sure she had already had many shots, she had made the blood test herself just a few days ago.  
  
But in her opinion taking blood samples and having that dark green substance in her body where two different things. Plus she had the feeling it would hurt much more.  
  
"Relax Star, it's just a needle. Didn't they have them in Tamaran?"  
  
"Yes, we do have something like that. But I still did not like them then...it looks more painful than taking blood samples."  
  
"Well this won't hurt a thing, I promise." He assured, a gently smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Star, it'll be over before you know it" Said the masked Titan who was standing beside Star's chair holding her other hand.  
  
She looked away when she saw Cyborg approaching with the pointy needle thing, inside the green substance in his hand.  
  
Robin tightened his grip on her hand she turned towards him. That green substance brought back bad memories. Memories of her childhood, of the orphanage. They were always giving them shots. It was to keep them healthy she knew, the substance had all the needed vitamins to compensate for the meagre amount of food they got everyday.  
  
She hid her face on Robin's chest; Cyborg gave the masked titan a worried look before proceeding.  
  
"Hey Star, look mustard" Said Cyborg cheerfully making the red haired girl open and eye to see where he was pointing. Of course there was no mustard and she felt with perfect clarity as the heavy liquid entered her blood stream. She let out a gasp, her eyes lid, a light green colour. The hand Robin had been holding shot to her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
She knew it would hurt, she knew it. But she never thought what. She closed her eyes shut, her right hand firmly covering her mouth. She would not scream, she couldn't scream, but by gods if she could she would. The pain passed shortly after, it must have only been a few seconds at the most but to Starfire it had felt like much more.  
  
When her features relaxed and her hand went back to her side both guys looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Star are you all right?" Asked Robin softly, he ran a soothing hand down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, I am all right. It just hurt"  
  
"I don't understand how could it hurt?" Cyborg gave the girl an apology look.  
  
"It wad the first treatment, I suppose my blood was just reacting to the medicine for the first time. I am sure it will not hurt as much next time."  
  
Cyborg still looked guilty and Robin worried though. She smiled, reassuring them she was ok.  
  
"I am all right Cyborg, it was not your fault. You could not have known"  
  
"I'm still sorry"  
  
Starfire stood up, shaking her left arm trying to make the soreness go away.  
  
"Star that medicine seems very intense, are you sure you can stand three shots a day?" Robin took her hand into his. Every possible worry in his eyes.  
  
"I do no think I can, but my system can. I take three shots a day for the next two and a half months, after that my system will not be able to stand the medication. So I will have to stop and change to the teas and pills."  
  
"You mean this is only for two months? What will happen after that!"  
  
"I do not know. Hopefully it will help my system fight the decease."  
  
She smiled again, a big smile. She tugged on Robin's sleeve, his eyes were cast down so were Cyborg's.  
  
"Hey, I am ok. I will be ok, do not worry"  
  
Robin raised his gaze to stare into her eyes. Cyborg just averted his gaze.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Yes like that Star! You got it, and just keep pressing those buttons and.."  
  
The little stick figures kept fighting each other. Beast Boy teaching Star how to play the game. Suddenly a red alert popped up, reading "GAME OVER WINNER::::::: STARFIRE" Beast Boy stared in awe at the screen. Star's eyes went wide as she read the screen.  
  
"Ba...bu...boo..the..how.." Starfire giggled at Beast Boy's attempt to speak.  
  
"Perhaps it was..umm, how do you call it? "Beginner's luck?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The green titan blinked a few more times, letting the fact sink in.  
  
"Yeah that was it! Beginner's luck, hey Star I want rematch!" He yelled.  
  
"Perhaps some other time, Raven and I are going to "hang out" at the Café"  
  
"Oh, you and Rav? Ok, but you owe me a rematch!"  
  
"Sure Beast Boy, and thank you for letting me play"  
  
"Anytime Star, Anytime. Hey if you see Cyborg can you send him over here please?"  
  
"Ok" She flied to the door and into the hallway.  
  
"Man..she beat ME!" He yelled as he kept staring at the screen.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, Beep~^~^~^~^~  
  
The Café was fairly empty, only a few adults here and there. Raven guessed it was because school wasn't over yet. The strong crowd came after school, but she always enjoyed the quietness of the place before those peak times. Though sometimes she looked forward to the crowd of young kids filling the place, of course she would never admit it but she liked how they shared poetry and music.  
  
Starfire's eye caught a quick light being reflected. She looked closely at Raven's neck and was able to catch a small glimpse of light.  
  
'She is wearing the crystal.' Thought the emerald-eyed girl happily.  
  
Raven saw that Starfire was looking at her, well more to her neck to be precise and remembered the crystal she was wearing.  
  
"I like its..nice" She offered shyly, finding once more that her favourite descriptive work in the entire English language was "Nice." Starfire couldn't help but smile wider at her friend's comment.  
  
"I am very glad you like it Raven"  
  
"Star how did you find that crystal?"  
  
Starfire took another sip from her soda.  
  
"Mistdar, my nana gave it to me when I was little. She said it would help take away the pain, I had just lost my parents and had been left alone with my older brother and Blackfire."  
  
"So she gave it to you?"  
  
"Yes, as a gift. She practically raised me"  
  
"Do you know where she got it from?"  
  
"No, why this sudden interest friend Raven?"  
  
"It's just that...well there was...you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone!"  
  
"I promise"  
  
Raven motioned for her to get closer; the red haired listened carefully as Raven talked.  
  
"After you gave me the crystal and I put it on I well...afterwards I was thinking about...(Ahem)* something * that involved emotions and well nothing blew up. And then I tried it again and well, nothing blew up then either."  
  
Starfire's face brightened as her smile grew wide and happy.  
  
"GLORIOUS! IT WORKED!" She yelled happily. Everyone in the Café looked at the two girls with an annoyed look. Raven placed a hand over the alien girl's mouth to keep her from talking louder. After a few moments of gaining their composure Starfire talked again.  
  
"I did not know if it would work. The crystal has a certain power to control wild power and ease emotions. The crystal is making your powers believe you are calm therefore giving you the freedom to feel. Though it cannot help you control your powers if you are greatly angered."  
  
"So it's making my powers think I am emotionless? Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"I was not sure if it would work, I did not want to give you...false hope?"  
  
"What makes you so sure I want to feel?" The purple-eyed girl said coldly. Starfire started to feel guilty for not telling her, and she was right. What made her think that Raven wanted to feel? Had she asked for her help in the first place?  
  
"I do not know. It is your decision I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."  
  
Raven looked down at her teacup. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for; she could be able to feel like any normal person. She could be able to feel pain, sadness, joy, and love. She wouldn't have to try not to cry anymore, it had been like her secret wish for so long. And it was only a word away. Yet she could bring herself to say anything, something was holding her back.  
  
As if sensing her friend's mental distress Starfire talked.  
  
"Raven, it is easy to hide in our own world and not feel. It is a familiar territory, something you understand. With emotions comes confusion and disorder but also great happiness. It is what makes us alive. I understand if you are afraid, but I promise you it is worth it and if you wish.. I could help you." She offered sheepishly.  
  
Raven remained speechless she remembered what Beast Boy had told her when they were in her mind.  
  
"Not alone, but together" She had defeated anger and hate thanks to all her other emotions. All her sides, she was more powerful with all of them together. Maybe just maybe that really is what is best for her. At one time she'd believed she didn't need anyone.  
  
Not friends, not family no one but herself. But her friends had taught her otherwise. Maybe it was time she embraced her emotions, and the best part was that she wouldn't be blowing the entire titan's tower in the process. Then it hit her... She was free to feel.  
  
A strange feeling overwhelmed her, it was joy. She smiled at Starfire, a full smile.  
  
"I think I'll keep it...if you help me"  
  
"Of course, friend Raven."  
  
Raven reached the crystal at her neck, squeezing it tightly. 'This little thing is my ticket to a new life and a whole new world, for the first time in a really long time I felt both afraid and exited.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. Here are some answers to some questions.  
  
Cardel is the metallic Sphere thing. Malekai is Starfire's cousin, her only alive family member beside Blackfire. Mistdar is Star's nana.  
  
What I would like to know from the new season (Thank you so much for volunteering. You're the best!!!) is; does Beast Boy and Terra have a romantic thing going on? And is there any more Starfire/ Robin relationship information? And is there anything new revealed about the team? Any important information will do. (Puts hands together and leans forward several times) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.  
  
Now! If you have a problem with any of them crying think about it! I mean if a very close friend of yours was dying even though you never cried you would be sad right? Or at least have tears in your eyes, especially if this person is as sweet as Star!  
  
Well hope you like this chapter, please do review.. I like reviews...very much... I'm very happy with how you guys like the story...I'll shut up now. I know this is getting annoying (Snuggles Stuffed Bear) snuggle, snuggle, snuggle. I love that word! (^_^)(^_^) Hehe. 


	5. In A Heartbeat

Lifeline  
  
~^~^~^~^~^Beep, Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~^~  
In A Heartbeat  
  
An amberish skinned girl gazed up at the stars. Her hands around her knees, old memories clouded her mind.  
  
"Starfire" She called. Her own name always made her think of her big brother Ryand'r. (YES people that is his real name I actually did some research on the teen titans and originally she does have a brother! And that's his name!) He'd loved her more than anything else in the world and she'd known it. She remembered the way she acquired the dear name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Memory~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KORIAND'R !!!!!! Koriand'r! Where are you, you over energetic, unpleasant, rude child!"  
  
A dark red haired girl about 8 years old wearing a simple long orange skirt and a yellow loose shirt ran as fast as she could to the nearest tree. Taking deep breaths she collapsed under it.  
  
"I need a new name. My name is beginning to sound irritating from all the times she yells it." She frowned. A shadow blocked the light of the two moons from her face, looking up she met with her brother's big dark purple eyes. He was smiling a big comical smile.  
  
"How do you like Star fire?"  
  
"Star Fire?"  
  
"Yes" He smiled as he sat beside the girl.  
  
"Why Star fire?"  
  
"It is the English translation of it, and your eyes are as bright as the stars..... do you not like gazing at our stars?"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"And Fire because your hair is like the fire" He tucked a loose strand under her ear.  
  
"B'lani told me that only one of every 1000 Tamaranians have hair like mine."  
  
"Yes it is true, very scarce people have your hair colour"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He smiled at her curiosity. If it'd been anyone else they would have told her to stop asking questions and easily grow tired of them but he never got tired of answering them. That was one of the things he admired most of his sister. She always asked questions, she always wondered.  
  
"Because of our physiology"  
  
"You mean our DNA?"  
  
"Yes. Our DNA does not allow us to have that colour hair"  
  
"Then why is mine this colour?"  
  
"Because our mother had the same hair colour. You look much like her, of Blackfire and me you look the most like mother"  
  
"Is that why Blackfire does not like me?"  
  
"Do not be silly, she loves you it is just that....."  
  
"Bother? Could you call me Star Fire from now on?"  
  
"Of course, always Starfire"  
  
The girl giggled as she rested her head against his arm. Both of them looking at the stars and moons happy although of the endless problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She giggled again as she remembered.  
  
'I always asked so many questions. Mistdar must have dreaded me; I never stopped asking her things. Never stopped wondering, and my brother always answered them. Oh brother, I will most probably be joining you soon. I wish you were here with me, so you could tell me what to do right now. I am so afraid for my friends'  
  
She sighed one last time. She heard footsteps from behind her she turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, it's just me"  
  
"Hello Cyborg" She said, disguising the surprise in her voice. Cyborg didn't usually come to the rooftop without good reason.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
"Would you like me to leave?"  
  
"No! Please do stay, if you wish"  
  
He smiled coming to sit beside Starfire.  
  
"So sup?"  
  
"Uh? Oh right! Nothing in particular" She laughed at herself.  
  
She was still completely thrown off every time somebody said "sup" she would never understand why earthlings had to come up with such confusing words for such a simple statement.  
  
"What brings you to the roof Cyborg?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just felt like getting some fresh air"  
  
"Did you wish to be alone?"  
  
"No! It's ok. I don't mind the company"  
  
A comfortable silence settled between the friends. Not lasting too long after Cyborg remembered the newest gossip.  
  
"Hey have you noticed Raven acting a bit.....off lately? It's like she's smiling more"  
  
A secretive smile crept upon Starfire, she had indeed noticed. It had been her who'd advised the girl to smile more.  
  
"Yes I have noticed. She seems.... happily calm"  
  
"She sure is calm but she does seem kinda happy, I'm glad for her. Have you heard from that sphere thing lately?"  
  
"Cardel? No, it had to go back to Tamaran, it is a command machine. It is used to bring and send messages from one place to another."  
  
"Wow, pretty high tech stuff, but you seemed to treat it more like a pet"  
  
"A pet? Well I suppose it is somewhat like a pet."  
  
"Star, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"No, please do" She stretched her legs, sitting flat on the floor with her legs crossed.  
  
"Why do you like mustard? I mean I don't get it. Isn't it too strong for you?"  
  
The emerald-eye girl didn't hold back her laughter. Truthfully she was expecting something more strong or heartbreaking even. But she definitely didn't see *that * coming.  
  
Cyborg saw as his friend laugh for a bit realizing that this was the first time * he'd* ever made her laugh for something he said. Sure sometimes she laughed but it was because of him trying to kill Beast Boy.  
  
"I suppose I just like the taste. It reminds me of a desert we have in my planet"  
  
"If it tastes like mustard I know I don't want to try it"  
  
"I do not know Cyborg, you may find it better than Beast Boy's tofu eggs" She joked. Making the titan break into laughter.  
  
"THAT I won't believe!!"  
  
His expression darkened as his eye got hold of the bruise in her arm. Gently he took her left arm and saw the dark spot. The same place where she always got her shots.  
  
"This doesn't look good Star." He said worriedly.  
  
"It will be fine. The medicine is quite strong. This is a natural side effect of the skin. We will just need to change the injection spot"  
  
"How can you be so calm about it?"  
  
"There is nothing I can do. So why complicate things further"  
  
"Remember when I said you were too goddamn sweet? I was right"  
  
Star smiled but quickly solemner.  
  
"Cyborg do you truly believe I am too sweet and annoying?"  
  
"No I don't mean it like that. I mean yeah your sweet, and your not annoying"  
  
Starfire raised an eyebrow, doubting his "not annoying" comment. Hoping that the titanium body armoured guy would get the hint.  
  
"You're NOT annoying, well sometimes your happy optimistic personality can annoy me a bit but....."  
  
"See I am annoying!"  
  
"NO your not! That's just me Star. I'm glad someone in the team isn't all sad and dull. I can't imagine how we'd get by without you..... I mean I would probably have killed Beast Boy by now or Raven would have killed us cause of our fighting."  
  
Star's eyes grew sad with each word. 'Will that happen when I am gone?' She wondered.  
  
"You know Cyborg, I have always considered you my brother. When I joined the team I felt like I had gained a family. And you have always been like a big brother to me, thank you"  
  
Cyborg froze on the spot, he knew she was looking at him but he didn't dare look at her. His human eye started to water. His mind left him to go for another guilt trip. He called him her brother when he sometimes thought she was annoying and stupid. A brother, him. A half robot who sometimes dared to ignore her. He felt a pain in his chest.  
  
"Don't thank me. I've never treated you like a sister, I'm sorry Star"  
  
"But Cyborg you have, you may not realize it but you have. You have such a beautiful heart, and you have always looked after me. For that I will always be thankful"  
  
A single thought passed his mind as he heard Starfire tell him why he was her brother.  
  
'GET AWAY FAST! BEFORE YOU START CRYING!' His mind yelled. And he obeyed.  
  
His hand squeezed her shoulder gently, and smiled at her, meaning to stand up as soon as possible. But before his brain could process what was going on he found himself placing gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. A shocked Starfire saw as he stood up and walked as fast as he could inside.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl touched her forehead, recalling his gentle gesture. It had felt exactly like what her brother's kisses felt like warm, caring yet so different from what Robin's kissed felt like. She looked up to the sky, setting her eyes on the brightest star in the sky.  
  
"A brother's kiss and another brother's memory" She whispered onto the night sky.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Ten"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"Deal"  
  
The red haired girl jumped happily at having reached a deal.  
  
"Very well Raven, eight minutes inside the toy stuffed animal store and we will part"  
  
"Not a minute more not a minute less Star."  
  
"Oh yes, I am sure you do not wish to turn into tofu from being there too long correct?"  
  
Raven half smirked and rolled her eyes. (She might be free to feel but she's still good ol Raven!)  
  
"I think you might be hanging out with me a little too much. You're picking up sarcasm.....look Starfire" Called Raven as she pointed toward a store. The red haired girl turned to see the store Raven was pointing at.  
  
"Glorious! Raven we found it!" Said Starfire happily snatching the cloaked girl's wrist and running toward the store. Raven rolled her eyes at the girl's excitement over a stuffed animals shop.  
  
She still couldn't believe she had let Starfire convince her of coming with her to buy a "very cute" stuffed rabbit she'd seen in the store's window a few days ago.  
  
Her emerald eyes searched through the many shelved animals in the store. While Raven hid herself deeper into her cloak. She reeeeaaally didn't want to be here, that was why Star only had eight minutes and counting to get the toy.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently as she saw the alien girl fly up and down the store. When an old lady approached the flying Starfire.  
  
"Are you looking for something dear?" Asked an old lady with an apron. Star guessed she was the storeowner.  
  
"Yes, I want to purchase the stuffed toy rabbit you were exhibiting a few days ago"  
  
"Oh, the bunny. I think we ran out yesterday but let me check." Said the woman politely, walking to the backdoor.  
  
Star's eyes saddened a bit, she really wanted that toy. Raven's expression softened as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Star smiled at her grateful for the support but it was now Raven's time to be sad. Seeing Starfire's eyes she remembered Star would only own the stuffed animal for a few months. IF there were still any, shouldn't she at least be able to have that happy moment?  
  
The thought made Raven snatch her hand away and divert her gaze. It was too much for her to think about, she was sure that if she weren't wearing the crystal a shelf would most surely have exploded.  
  
Just then the woman appeared, the cutest long white fur (Fake fur) long ears and cute face in her arms.  
  
"You're in luck dear, this is out last one. I found it hidden under another pile"  
  
The woman smiled and handed the toy to Starfire who proceeded by hugging it tightly.  
  
"How much will it cost?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"You're Starfire a teen titan. And you are Raven right?" Asked the woman smiling. She sat on her stool behind the counter.  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"It's a gift. You might not remember. But you saved me and my husband about a year ago. We were in a bank that was being robbed; the thief was pointing his gun at my head when your star bolt snatched the gun away from him. And later you made sure I was ok. Consider it a thank you present" The woman smiled warmly at the girls.  
  
"Thank you very much" Said Starfire hugging the rabbit closer to her chest and to her heart"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Starfire sat on a chair watching as Robin trained. Punching and kicking the bag with all his strength. Making a few extra moves than what was really needed knowing Starfire was watching him. Unfortunately for him he didn't estimate the kick's strength with the wall's distance ending up hitting the wall and falling.  
  
The red haired girl rushed immediately to his side and after making sure he was unharmed she choked in giggles. Soon her laughter filled the training room and Robin who was still on the floor, his pride more damaged than his body followed her in laughter.  
  
An evil idea occurred to the masked titan. He sat up, placing his hands along side Star's stomach. The girl stopped laughing wondering what he was up to. Then he slowly began to run his hands up and down her sides, knowing fully well she was ticklish there.  
  
Sending the girl into more uncontrollable laughter. Starfire pulled herself away, trying to free from Robin's tight hold but failed. When she actually rolled him on top on her. Robin was now laughing with her, enjoying the knowledge that right now he could do whatever he wanted with her.  
  
Therefore he continued tickling her.  
  
"Say sorry" He said laughing.  
  
"What (giggle) for?"  
  
"Laughing at me!"  
  
"I (giggle) am (giggle) sorry"  
  
He stopped then, a huge grin on his face. Suddenly all time stopped, both realizing the intimate position they were in. Both Robin's legs spread on each side of her thighs, his upper body completely leaned on her. And his hands on each side of her waist. He blushed a deep shade of red, Star just giggled. Put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
  
When they parted Robin stood up Starfire floated in the air.  
  
"Man, things have really been quiet lately" Robin took a towel and wrapped it around his neck while watching Starfire float close to the rooftop.  
  
"It seems that since we defeated Slade, criminals have stopped doing crimes."  
  
"It won't be for long Star, something tells me this is the calm before the storm"  
  
"Hopefully the fighting will happen when I am still well" She whispered more to herself than to Robin, but his ears picked it up.  
  
"We'll be fine if you don't fight Star, you just have to worry about getting better. We'll worry about the criminals."  
  
"But Robin what good am I to the team if I cannot fight" She landed gracefully beside Robin.  
  
"Star listen to me, you're part of this team even if you can't fight. You help us without fighting everyday, you smile when we need a friendly face. Or comfort us, you listen and you help, that's what a team is. Every member is crucial to the rest, all you have to worry about is getting better ok?"  
  
"But Robin I!"  
  
"I need you. I couldn't live without seeing your smile everyday. And if soon a time comes when you can't fight we'll be fine as long as we know you're here waiting for us"  
  
He held her in a tight hug, hiding his face in her neck. Starfire held him back, Robin said it was ok if she didn't fight but she hated it. She hated feeling weak, feeling like she couldn't control anything.  
  
But for him she had to try, for her friends. She couldn't leave them, and if this was the calm before the storm then so be it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Beast Boy sat on the couch in front of the huge screen TV switching channels. He stopped when he saw that one of his favourite movies was ending.  
  
"Man I missed it!"  
  
"Missed what?" Asked Cyborg as he sat beside the green titan.  
  
"My all time fave movie. That's the end of it"  
  
"Oh well let's see what's next"  
  
Five minutes later Starfire and Robin arrived.  
  
"What you guys watching?"  
  
"The end of a movie, something's coming up next"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Both titans also sat on the couch watching the end of Beast Boy's movie. Just then Raven arrived. A book in her hands.  
  
"Hello Raven" Greeted Starfire.  
  
"Hi" She said and sat beside Starfire, a few feet away from Beast Boy.  
  
Just then the movie ended, and the new one began.  
  
"Hey I have never seen that one before!"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
The movie began by a whole highway blowing up, immediately catching the boys attention. As the movie progressed it switched to a romantic mood, and many deep-loving scenes. Raven would just roll her eyes and read her book every time a very mushy scene would appear though she would secretly look up behind the book to get a peak of the kiss. Robin would look at it mostly emotionless. Cyborg would look at something else if it got too mushy and Beast Boy just looked at something else.  
  
Starfire on the other hand had her eyes glued to the TV at all times. Never before had she seen a romantic film, it was always action, adventure, horror. Sure there was usually some romance in there somewhere but this was a kissy, touchy, feely, loving words kind of movie. With of course enough action to prevent the boys from switching the channel.  
  
By the end of the movie the guy was dead, the villain also dead and the girl alive mourning her soul mate's death. Beast Boy stood up and stretched.  
  
"It was a good movie, to much romance though"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good ending" Commented Raven quietly, no matter what anyone told her she still liked sad realistic endings.  
  
"How bout you Star did you__" Robin's question was cut short when he saw the girl's tear stained face.  
  
"Star you're crying" He pointed.  
  
Starfire blinked, coming out of her dazed state. She touched her hand to her cheeks and felt the wetness.  
  
"Yes, I believe I am" Her answer sounded so innocent and lost it made everyone stop dead on their tracks and stare at her.  
  
"Star are you ok?" Asked Raven.  
  
"Yes, I guess the movie brought back some memories. I had no idea they made such....beautiful movies"  
  
"They're romance" Said Beast Boy.  
  
"They are beautiful"  
  
"Are you crying because of the movie?" Robin took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I, yes and no. The man in the movie reminded me of my older brother Ryand'r. He died somewhat like that; trying to protect the one he loved. Dying in her and my arms....she killed herself shortly after. It is not a pleasant memory"  
  
"She actually killed herself for him?" Cyborg looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, she was his wife. And she was my best friend, she could not live without him"  
  
"Dude that's so sad"  
  
Star nodded and wiped the remaining tears off her eyes, smiling again. Though of you looked close enough you could see it wasn't a real smile as much as an 'I have to be ok so I smile to show that I'm ok' smile.  
  
"I'm beat, so I'll see ya all tomorrow." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah me too dude."  
  
"I think I'll also go to my room"  
  
Raven stood up but kept her eyes on Starfire. The blue-cloaked titan gave her friend a reassuring smile. She definitely wanted to know more about her brother. But she guessed Robin and her would want some alone time.  
  
"Very well, good night to all of you"  
  
An exchange of "Good night", "Night" "Don't let the bed bugs bite" was exchanged between them before the three titans disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Starfire looked at Robin, he smiled down at her. Sitting beside her he slipped an arm around her shoulder gently pulling her to his chest. She gladly accepted the invitation, welcoming the warmth and comfort.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Asked Robin running a lazy hand down her silky hair.  
  
"Perhaps some other time. Please just hold me." She begged.  
  
Sadness overwhelmed her heart. She wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. So she stayed there in Robin's arms listening to his strong heartbeat. Gently she placed her hand on his chest wanting to feel his heart beating. Saying he was alive, beating to keep warm, beating to love. She closed her eyes letting his heartbeat lure her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone! I actually did some research on the teen titans's background I found some pretty shocking info about Starfire. If your interested I can post the website next chapter, it's from the original comic book. Did you know Starfire has/suppose to have at least in the comic 2 HUSBANDS? All of them dead! I am still shocked. If you want the website just tell me and I'll post it, I promise.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot and are what keeps the chapters coming! The story won't be too long, I don't want to make it 15 chapters long, I'm actually hoping to finish it soon. Question? Concerns? Anything? Just drop me a line.  
  
Here is a little something for you (I actually wanna know if you get it) Do you actually understand the "Beep~^~^~Beep~^~^~" I hope so. Tell me please if you want to know I'll tell ya! (^.^)  
  
Keitorin Asthore: That is so cool!! Thank you for reviewing your sweet.... I haven't seen Terra yet so I can't really say anything (sniff) Thanks again!  
  
StArObIn1: No she isn't going to die she's my favourite character too ^.^  
  
Starfire Fan: Thank you for taking the time to tell me what happens. Maybe there is some Cyborg/ Raven in future seasons. I hope there's more Starfire! Thanks for the info!!  
  
Nightling: Aww I like spoilers! Your talking to the girl who to choose a book reads the end first and the beginning second!  
  
Rebekah: Thanks and here was more ^.^  
  
SxStrngSamurai13: Yeah I know death it's a heavy subject and I hope it is realistic enough to be believable. I hate it when there is a really good plot but the characters aren't true. Thanks so much! ^.^  
  
StarFireRox23: Thanks for the 50 thousand dollars....now I can buy new cd's and movies! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sanity-Stealing-lawn-Gnome: Pretty interesting name you go there. Thanks, you made me blush....I'm so happy you like it!  
  
Thank you Everyone!  
  
(^.^) * Snuggle* ) 


	6. Cause and Effect

Lifeline ~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~  
"Cause and Effect my love"  
  
Starfire lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, her head resting on the pillow. She had finally found a suitable use for the soft cushiony thing on her bed. And was using it to support her back. She was the surprised at how much she had been doing that over the past few weeks. It was already a month and a week since she'd first told them. And starting phase 2 of her sickness.  
  
It had come much sooner than she'd expected, showing that she was one week off her calculations. She hadn't told her friends yet.  
  
She sat up and grabbed a piece of paper scattered on her bed and preceded to read it for the tenth time. She was getting seriously bored; she'd spent all day reading medical notes on Merel. There was hope; a woman with a severe case of Merel had apparently recovered after a certain treatment. Unfortunately the information was very controversial and not clear enough.  
  
She sighed tossing the paper aside, her cousin had promised to come to earth. A month had already passed since then. He was a lieutenant in the Tamaranian army, and getting permission for him to leave the planet would be very hard to get. She was expecting him to show up in at least another month or so.  
  
She floated above the bed and stretched. A loud "Slip" sound from the door made her loose her concentration and fall back to the bed with a "hugh" She sat up to see Robin standing by the door with a comical smile on his face.  
  
"Up too high eh Star" He teased.  
  
"Oh, Robin you startled me"  
  
"You've been in here all day." He said as he walked into the room, sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"Yes, I have been doing some research on Merel"  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
"Nothing very useful."  
  
His expression dropped.  
  
"When Kai arrives I am sure he will bring good news"  
  
Her hand found his, giving it a tight squeeze. It had become their way of telling each other it would be all right.  
  
"Did you come to check on me?"  
  
"Yeah, I was getting worried. Beat Boy thought you were sleep...you look tired Star"  
  
"I am having trouble sleeping"  
  
"How will you ever get better if you don't rest"  
  
"I do rest but I always wake up, I cannot control it"  
  
"Oh Star" He said softly as he sat closer to her. Starfire felt Robin moving closer and pushing a few papers off the bed she scooped so Robin could get on the bed more fully. Once he was closer to her he slipped an arm around her waist, she responded by snuggling closer to him.  
  
"You've been reading all morning?"  
  
"Well not precisely, I have taken breaks and I also watched some holographs"  
  
"Holographs?"  
  
"They are like pictures, the only difference is that they are holographic instead of paper"  
  
Robin said an "oh" which made Starfire chuckle.  
  
"Here Robin I will show you"  
  
She floated off the bed and took a small box like object. She pressed a button followed by a big holographic image. The picture showed a much younger Starfire, being held by an older guy with black hair, purple like eyes. They were sitting on the ground. Her arms around his neck as he held her hands with his own, both had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"My brother and me" She said.  
  
Robin stood up, he touched the holographic image his hand went straight through it.  
  
'Wow' Thought Robin, her eyes looked exactly like two green flames, burning inside of her. He recognized that look, but never had he seen that flame burning so strongly.  
  
"Star you look so cute" Star blushed.  
  
"Thank you, does that mean I am not 'cute' anymore?" She teased.  
  
The masked titan grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"No, now you're beautiful" He whispered. The emerald-eyed girl kissed him chastely on the lips.  
  
"Your brother looks a lot like Blackfire"  
  
"Yes, he did"  
  
Her expression filled with sadness.  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Everyday, he loved me much and I loved him. He was my whole world, he and his wife."  
  
"I'm sorry." He offered.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"It's just considered polite to say I'm sorry whenever someone dies....it's stupid forget it."  
  
"Why would someone say sorry to something they did not do?"  
  
"I don't know, Star. It's kinda stupid, forget I said anything"  
  
Star stood in front of him; her hands reached to his mask and slowly took it off. Robin though a bit surprised didn't pull away. She slowly removed the mask off his face; once the black cloth was off she pressed her lips against his. Wanting to have him with her forever. He quickly made the kiss pass innocent when his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
After several moments of making out both stopped gasping for air. Starfire pressed her cheek against his temple and crushed him to her. She was scared, petrified, it never quite seemed real until she had started reading the Merel research. She was most surely going to die, and not just die but also leave her friends behind. Leave Robin behind.  
  
She clinged to him with all her strength yet making sure she didn't crush him enough to harm him.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, her voice sounded scared and innocent with such yearning.  
  
"I love you too....so much Star"  
  
No matter how many times he said it her heart still skipped a beat every time he said it. Joy embraced her every time he said it and yet her heart felt heavy.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"Could you hold me while I rest? I feel so sleepy"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Robin and Starfire walked a few steps to the bed. Star piled up the papers scattered over her bed and put them on a corner. They both laid on the bed, Robin with the pillow under his head and Starfire's head on his chest. As soon as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder she feel asleep. He watched her sink into oblivion.  
  
Her features relaxed and her breathing steadied. He wondered how tired she must have been to fall asleep so quickly and deeply. For a few minutes he watched her sleep, he watched as her mouth opened just a little bit and her features completely relaxed. She looked nothing short than an angel; he ran a tender hand down her cheeks.  
  
Loving the every curve of her face. He kissed her forehead lovingly. He saw the pile of paper at his feet. Making sure she didn't wake he reached for them, once in his hand. He carefully flipped them over. Careful not to wake the girl in his arms, a few papers had symbols written all over them. Which he guessed was Tamaranian, but he found one that was in English and proceeded on reading it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Dude how long has it been since he went in there?" Asked Beast Boy pointing toward the corridor.  
  
"I dunno and it's none of our business. They need sometime alone"  
  
"Man, I wonder what they're doing"  
  
"It's none of our business"  
  
"Well maybe we could make it our business!" Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"We all want privacy"  
  
"To do what? Make out?"  
  
"Some people actually have a life" Cleared Cyborg. Beast Boy gave him the evil eye, which the taller titan ignored.  
  
"Yo, have you all noticed how Star has been spending so much time in her room?"  
  
"Maybe she likes her room"  
  
"Dude, this is Star. She *loves * being around people"  
  
"Incredibly enough Beast Boy has a point. She may be spending so much time in her room because she thinks it will hurt us less" Raven put her book down, letting her eyes wonder to the screen just in time to see a diaper commercial.  
  
"So you're saying we should pull her out of her room?" Asked Cyborg changing the channel.  
  
"I say we keep her occupied, that way she doesn't get depressed and go to her room and we don't get depressed"  
  
"Well, well ,well, your brain is actually working today BB" Cyborg patted the green titan on the head.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you guys about something" Said Beast Boy turning serious all of the sudden. Seeing he was serious Raven and Cyborg gave him their attention.  
  
"I mean we haven't really talked about it and....well its already been a month but I mean. What are going to do about....you know....what will we do when she's gone?"  
  
Raven remained expressionless and Cyborg just looked away. They had both been wondering the same thing but hadn't dared talk about it. It seemed as every time they actually admitted it out loud the more real it all seemed.  
  
It was easier to just think it was a normal day, and that Star was nice and healthy. Unfortunately it was becoming harder and harder to ignore everyday.  
  
"I dunno Beast Boy, I guess we'll just___"  
  
"Go on" Finished Raven. But as long as the words were out she regretted them. How could they just go on ignoring that a part of the team was gone?  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
Just then the alarm came on. And soon afterwards Robin and Starfire ran into the main room with their lips swollen. And Starfire looking sleepy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Robin approaching the four other titans around the control panel screen.  
  
"Yet another robbery. And it seems this one can control water by will" Reported Raven.  
  
"Titans lets move!" Yelled Robin as they ran to the door.  
  
In the elevator Robin faced Starfire.  
  
"Maybe you should stay Star I'm sure we can___"  
  
"Please do not do this Robin. I want to fight, please let me while I can" She pleaded. Thankfully for Starfire Robin had not yet been able to resist her emerald eyes. And quietly nodded in defeat, gaining a peck on the cheek from the girl.  
  
"Thank you Robin"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, beep, beep ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
(Want a fight scene, sorry I can't do action I simply suck at it ^.^ and I don't want to waste my time when we all know who will win) But if you want one I'll do it and put it in this chapter, only by request though, I'm a sneaky little sucker!()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The titans walked, though more like dragged themselves into the tower only to collapse into the couch. The fight had been non the less successful but that monster had had them running around the same ten blocks for an hour before actually catching him. But they were completely and absolutely exhausted.  
  
Beast Boy turned himself into a kitten and snuggled deeper into the couch. Cyborg resembled a runny egg plastered on the couch, Raven rested her weight fully on the armrest and backrest while Robin rested more like Cyborg, resembling a runny egg. Starfire just sat there, her back resting on the backrest of the couch. She felt dizzy from all the energy she had used but she was not going to admit it any time soon.  
  
Beast Boy suddenly began to snuggle closer to Raven's leg rather than the couch. The dangerous move made Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire open an eye to witness the long flight journey their friends would embark on shortly when Raven realized what he was doing.  
  
Surprisingly enough though Raven lifted a hand right above the kitten's head, which they all knew, was to smack Beast Boy. But instead of coming down in a harsh strong movement the hand simply rested softly on the kitten's head and began rub the furry head's top. The kitten purred and snuggled closer to Raven, rubbing its cheek on her leg.  
  
That's when they all realized he had actually fallen asleep. Beast boy had done that as an impulse, not on purpose. They all let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding and smiled. Shockingly enough Raven had a small smirk on her face as she continued to caress the soft green fur.  
  
Looking up for a moment she met Star's smiling face and couldn't help but smirk back.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey Cy, pass the tofu dogs!" Called Beast Boy as Cyborg flipped over the hamburgers.  
  
They had decided to go on a picnic. It was a great day, the sun was shining, and the air was fresh. Beautiful day and Cyborg swore to kill anyone who ruined it. It seemed they had been on a lot of picnics since defeating Slade; mostly it was Starfire's idea. And everyone else just went along with it.  
  
"Raven would you be so kind as to pass me the mustard please?"  
  
Raven passed the mustard to Starfire watching in awe as she drank it like water.  
  
"No matter how many times I see that I still want to gag every time" She said.  
  
"But Raven it tastes so wonderful!" Said the red head in between gulps.  
  
"Well if you like it, good for ya Star!" Cheered Cyborg who after their little talk didn't find the girl's obsession with mustard so weird anymore.  
  
"Dude did you just say your ok with her eating mustard, has your brain crashed or something?"  
  
"No you twerp, everyone has a right to like whatever they like. At least mustard is better than that tofu thing crap!"  
  
"It's not crap!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No its not"  
  
"Uh hu!"  
  
"Uh Nu!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Will you stop with the whining you'll scare off the birds" Said Raven quietly.  
  
That's when Starfire's eye caught a glimpse of the nearest playground.  
  
"What is that?" She asked pointing toward the playground.  
  
"It's a playground, for little kids" Answered Robin.  
  
"Why are children kept in such a small space with those big objects to play? Are children not allowed to leave the "playground"? And why do children need a playground, can they not play in the park?"  
  
"Wow, slow down Star" Said Cyborg grinning.  
  
"The big metal objects are like toys for them to play with and since they're fun children like to play there. They go there because they want to, it's fun."  
  
"Why can they not play outside of the playground?"  
  
"They can but they like playing there" Informed Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire watched the playground in awe, without warning she stood up and flew toward it. She sat on the bench in front of it and watched as the children played.  
  
A child climbed on what looked like a ladder then slid down the other end. He laughed as he reached the button and his mother picked him up. There were a couple of girls playing in the swings. Starfire laughed as she saw the joyous smiles they had on their faces. And how a mall girl yelled. "Look mommy, I'm flying!"  
  
She laughed when she saw a small boy, not older than 4 playing with sand in a box shaped square. He was all dirty from the sand but he had a big happy smile on his face. She watched, as the children laughed, smiled were happy in that small space. By now she was sure playgrounds were the best thing in the world.  
  
It touched her how adults could build such metal bases for children to play with. If only people took the time to do that in her planet children would actually act like children not small adults. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear her friends walking to her.  
  
"You ok?" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder she turned to see her friends behind her.  
  
"Yes, I was just watching the children. They look so happy"  
  
"Yeah, that's how children are"  
  
"You are so lucky to have such things in your planet." She whispered, not taking her eyes off the playground.  
  
Beast Boy sat beside her on the bench, Robin sent him a death glare since he wanted to sit beside her but Beast Boy just ignored it.  
  
"Didn't you have something like playgrounds in Tamaran?"  
  
"No....the nearest thing to one are empty bomb shells"  
  
Their eyes went wide open as the thought of small children playing with empty bombshells crossed their minds.  
  
"You mean they actually let you play with THAT!" Asked Cyborg shocked.  
  
"Not really, but we do anyway. We do not have many places where to have fun so we do with what we have. You see we are taught to act somewhat like adults from a very early age"  
  
'That explains her "innocence" she never got the time to be a kid so now she's making up for it' Thought Robin.  
  
She watched as the mother of the little boy in the sand box picked him up and began brushing the sand off his clothes.  
  
"It must be nice to have a mother." She whispered randomly. She didn't even realize she'd said it until she saw her friend's faces.  
  
Cyborg was taken back by her comment; he would have sworn Starfire had known her mother. She was always so positive he would have sworn she had grown up with her parents.  
  
"I suppose it is" Said Cyborg just as quietly.  
  
"I don't remember mine very well" Whispered Robin.  
  
"Yeah me either." Whispered Beast Boy.  
  
"I never met mine" Said Raven.  
  
Starfire dragged her eyes away from the playground to meet her friend's.  
  
"You mean neither of you remember your mothers?"  
  
All four titans shook their heads.  
  
"I do not either though my brother Ryan'r told me I look very much like my mother"  
  
"I've seen pictures of mine" Said Cyborg.  
  
"I remember she used to sing to me" Said Robin a bit more cheerfully.  
  
"I've seen pictures" Said Beast Boy  
  
Raven searched her mind for the reason they'd gone from talking about playgrounds to mothers. But she watched as the other four titans whispered quietly about their mothers. None of them ever talked about their past, it was rare it would come up. But every time it did sadness clouded everyone's mind. And she didn't like it.  
  
"I've never seen her picture. I don't know what she looked like" Said Raven coldly.  
  
Starfire placed her hand over Raven's. Maybe it was the way she said it, or the way her eyes changed as she said it that made Star's old motherly self take over. It was hard to get rid of eight years of playing mother and big sister to a group of not much younger kids.  
  
"Yes you do, you are exactly like her. All you have to do is close your eyes and think about her"  
  
"Wa...what?" She choked.  
  
Starfire blushed, realizing what she had just done. 'Great I did it again!' She thought angrily.  
  
"Nothing, please forgive me. It is just I used to take care of some orphans in my planet and most did not remember their parents so I told them what their mothers could have looked like. To console them.....Please forgive me I did not mean to offend you"  
  
But Raven was still in awe, the soft loving manner she'd said the strangely soothing words had completely thrown her and the other four titans off. She had sounded so soft, caring. Beast Boy shook his head to snap out of his trance.  
  
But before any of them could ask her anything Star flew closer to the playground leaving her friends looking puzzled and confused. This was beginning to happen too much for their liking. They saw her approach a little girl, she had black hair and big brown eyes. The girl's eyes widened enough to fit a chicken when she saw the amber skinned girl.  
  
"You....you...you are Starfire!!!!" Yelled the little girl and proceeded by jumping up and down.  
  
"Hello, yes I am Starfire, what is your name?"  
  
"Shina"  
  
"What a pretty name! I heard you wanted to fly."  
  
"Yes! I want to fly and touch the sky!"  
  
Starfire smiled one of her biggest smiles. She offered Shina her hand which the girl gladly took and walked toward a group of mother clustered around a bench talking.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked a black haired woman. She recognized the woman as the girl's mother.  
  
"My name is Starfire and I am part of the team titans, I heard your daughter wanted to fly and I wondered if you could grant me your permission to take her flying for a few minutes. It will just be around the park" Said Starfire.  
  
The girl jumped up and down of happiness. The mother's eyes traveled down Starfire to her daughter. Then the woman's sharp expression broke into a warming smile.  
  
"I'll be more than happy to grant my permission but only for five minutes."  
  
Starfire nodded, gripping on the girl's hand tightly. Shina gave her mother a hug before running back to Starfire.  
  
At the other side of the playground the titans watched as Starfire took flight with the small girl in her arms. The girl squeaked of happiness before waving hi to her mother.  
  
"We will go little higher, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!!" Yelled the girl.  
  
"Hold on tight!" She warned as she took a little more speed and flew around the park. Truthfully she was expecting the child to be a little more afraid of the heights but Shina was more than happy to go higher.  
  
In a strange way Starfire was feeling happy, she loved the sound of children laughing and right now that was what she was hearing. For a whole minute she felt like it didn't matter if she died right now, she would be ok because she'd granted one-child's-dream. After two and a half turns around the park Starfire and Shina landed safely on the ground.  
  
The girl ran to her mother's arms with the biggest smile possible. It had been ten minutes but no one really noticed. Starfire saw as the mother took the girl into her arms and kissed her cheek with all that love and tenderness. And she wondered of her mother had ever done that to her, she would do anything to remember a happy memory of her mother, or anything about her.  
  
Then the Shina ran to Starfire and gave the alien girl the biggest hug she could manage to give.  
  
"Thank you" She said.  
  
"You are very welcome"  
  
After the mother thanked Starfire Shina and he mom left the park. Hand in hand, Starfire walked toward her friends. Somehow she felt like she'd just gotten closer to her mother. She repressed the laughter as she saw a group of third graders clustered around the heroes asking as many possible questions as they could.  
  
Her friends watched her approach, a full smile on her lips.  
  
"What was that all about Star?"  
  
"She wanted to fly." She simply stated, as if it was the best explanation in the world.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~ Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Robin watched as the needle penetrated her skin. She didn't glitch anymore; she said it had stopped hurting. He insisted on being there every time she took a shot. He wanted to be there and hold her hand. Whisper a soothing word into her ear or just be there. Starfire would always reward him with the most beautiful of smiles. And later a good make out session.  
  
Cyborg was truly starting to hate doing this; it wasn't that it bothered him helping Starfire. But it was shaving to witness as the vile emptied into her system and her arm bruise. He hated feeling so goddamn helpless. In football the biggest guy was always the strongest. The one who knocked out guys and helped the rest of the team.  
  
Here in real life it didn't mean anything, he was big and strong. He was the injection guy because that was all he could do for his friend. Worse of all it was the last vaccine he would give her. She had just started phase 3 her system couldn't handle the injection medication anymore.  
  
Once the vile emptied he removed the needle. Again the skin turned a purplish colour. It seemed every time one disappeared another one appeared.  
  
"Thank you Cyborg." Said Starfire calmly.  
  
"Don't mention it; When are you starting with the teas?"  
  
"I will start tomorrow, unfortunately I need some herbs I do not have here for the teas."  
  
"Can you do without them?" Asked Robin.  
  
"Kai will be here shortly, he will bring me the necessary herbs, until then I can manage just fine"  
  
"What are you guys gonna do now?" Asked Cyborg.  
  
Robin looked at Starfire who shrugged a bit.  
  
"I don't know why?"  
  
"Nothing special, just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out"  
  
"Sure" Replied Robin easily.  
  
"Cool"  
  
The three of them walked to the main room.  
  
~^~^~^ Beep~^~^~^~^  
  
A loud crash/splash interrupted the Titan's conversation. The five couch potatoes jumped up on their feet, running to the window to find a big spaceship right outside the tower floating on the water. The five titans ran outside, just then the door opened revealing a cloud of smoke.  
  
The amberish skin girl took a step closer as the smoke cleared revealing a blonde tall guy. His blonde eyebrows were small and a bit upward, like Starfire's.  
  
She smiled widely at the boy who flew turbo speed toward her, embracing her in a bear hug. She did the same for him they titans recognized the boy. He was the same guy who they'd been introduced to just a month and a half ago.  
  
"Kai" Whispered Star happily.  
  
The boy suddenly pushed Starfire at arm's length, and began looking her over carefully. He noticed the light blue marks on her arms and the white patches covering a specific spot. His eyes grew sad and weary.  
  
"Oh Star." His voice filled with pain. She took his hands on hers and smiled.  
  
"It is not as bad as it seems. I am glad to see you"  
  
"I am sorry I took to long, but the jail permission took long to arrive from the Centaury Empire"  
  
Her eyes grew wide, jail permission? Centaury Empire?  
  
Just then another figure stepped out of the ship. A tall girl with long hair and dark eyes approached them.  
  
"Blackfire" She whispered in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi Everyone!!! Thank so much for the reviews. Yes Starfire has 2 husbands, all dead. Well in the comic.  
  
I HAVE A QUESTION!!!! Would you like a Starfire/ Robin sort of lemonish? Well not lemon I mean it would just say they did *it * but it wouldn't fall under R....well maybe a very very mild R. Well just tell me if you want one or if you would like to keep it private between them and me k ^.~! Hehe. Oh and tell me soon cause the lemon one would come the chapter after the next one.  
  
So now to reviews:  
  
Fanficfan: Thank you so much I'm honoured. I promise to fix the neck brace problem. ^.^  
  
Braveheart: Hun, you gave me an idea! Thanks.  
  
Kristina Kanine: Thank you!!! I'm glad someone liked those scenes. Thanks for your support. AND YOU GO IT!!!! Balloons and cake for ya! Yeiiiii! Thank you thank you.  
  
I love Star: Wow thanks. And yes I am indeed a dudette! And the website is here!  
  
Thank you to everyone else as well. You all make my day!  
  
HELP!!!!!! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE A WEBSITE APPEAR! I AM SO SORRY BUT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY IT JUST WON'T SHOW IT! I promise to post it as soon as someone tells me. (Crying and sobbing her eyes out) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.  
  
COMMENT: Ok people....Whoever is actually reading this far. I CAN TELL YOU KNOW! You reviews tell a lot. Well don't kill me but I was watching some Teen Titans episodes that I taped and I came to the curious finding of findings that RAVEN SAVES STARFIRE IN ALMOST EVERY EPISODE. She either blocks an attack that is directed to her or does something that has to do with that! And what's up with all that chemistry going on between them in the episode where the Puppet King switched their bodies. (Well he really didn't but you all know what I mean) they were touching a whole lot!! Oh I can tell flames are coming. Well sooooorrrry for noticing but its true!  
  
(^.^) REMEMBER ALWAYS SNUGGLE! 


	7. Forgive

Lifeline  
  
~^~^~^Beep~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~^~  
  
~Forgive~  
  
"Blackfire"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The titan's eyes widened when they saw the dark haired girl her last visit bringing back bad memories.  
  
"What's *she* doing here?" Asked Beast Boy who was obviously not happy to see her.  
  
Instinctively Robin moved closer to Starfire the rest of the team followed.  
  
"How?" Asked Starfire looking straight to Malekai.  
  
"I told her"  
  
The dark red haired girl's eyes glowed green, a dangerous look clouding her face.  
  
"I had to! She is your sister, if she did not choose to come then that would be her decision. She had to be informed." He explained.  
  
"No she did not"  
  
"Yes I did" Blackfire walked beside Malekai. Starfire moved back.  
  
"What are you doing here Blackfire? You're not welcome here" Robin's voice was harsh and to the point.  
  
"I....I'm so sorry" Her voice sounded lost and full with regret. Blackfire stood in front of Starfire.  
  
"No you are not. This was what you wished for was it not?" Starfire pushed the tears away from her eyes. Emotions she usually controlled getting the best of her.  
  
"Starfire I never meant, I mean I"  
  
"I am sick Blackfire, you will not have to 'stand' me any longer"  
  
She'd forgotten the last time her voice had sounded so bitter. But her sister had hurt her deeply, more than any other person. She loved her to death she was her only sister after all. But since they were little no matter what she'd said or done Blackfire had always pushed her away.  
  
Always been so distant, at first she thought it was because she didn't really grow up with Ryand'r and her. Blackfire had been lost and believed to be dead for three years after an explosion a year after their parents had died. Star knew Blackfire resented her for having been her brother's "favourite" as she called her.  
  
She also resented her for looking so much like their mother. When they were little Blackfire would love her one-day and completely ignore her the next. She didn't understand how she could be sorry about her dying.  
  
"You'll be rid of me for good big sister. Like you always wanted" Starfire smiled through the whole sentence. A smile filled with sadness. Blackfire just looked at the ground ashamed.  
  
Malekai launched to Starfire holding her in his arms tightly, acting out the impulse of his age. Something he rarely did, he was two years younger than Starfire yet he acted as if he was her age sometimes older. If She'd been a human he'd broken her ribs but for Star the hug was just fine.  
  
"No, Please" He pleaded. "Do not leave me sister. I need you, we need you Kori."  
  
"Oh Kai. I am here" She hugged the boy back tenderly. The titans watched in awe as Star consoled Malekai and Blackfire flew back into the ship.  
  
~^~^~^~Beep ~^~^~Beep~^~^~Beep~^~^~Beep~^~^~  
  
"This is Genrly, Mistdar said it will help your immune system. And this is Tynal, and some Iiu, and Karsha'p"  
  
"Kai these things smell bad enough to poison a gorlag"  
  
Kai let out a good laugh.  
  
"I agree but we must listen to nana"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So this could cure Star?" Asked Cyborg picking up one of the plants and smelling it. Unfortunately the smell was strong enough to make him want to throw up.  
  
"I do not know really. It might help"  
  
"Is it true that a woman was cured from stage 5 Merel?" Starfire asked hopeful.  
  
"I do not know. There was rumour about it but there was no real proof of it. But maybe if we go back, you could see the best military doctors. There is rumour of a new treatment, it would be experimental but it could work and I am sure that if we___"  
  
She'd had enough. For almost two months she had seen the worried look in her friend's eyes every time they saw her arms. The bruised spots on them made them sad. That was why she had decided to wear a patch where Cyborg injected so that they would have to see the bruises all the time.  
  
It had helped, but if she had to take five teas a day just to "get better" she didn't even want to think how much it would affect her friends.  
  
She knew a life like that was no life at all, and it would only buy her at least six more months of life.  
  
"NO! Enough, I will not try every single possible treatment, I will die and I rather do it with some dignity left in me!"  
  
She was sure her sickness was starting to affect her brain, otherwise she would never have snapped like that. Merel stage 3 brought a series of mood swings and short temper. Apparently it was just starting to affect her system. Starfire covered her face with her hands in desperation she had to calm down.  
  
"Kai, will you do me a favour?" She whispered more calmly.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Do not tell me about any more treatments. I will not be taking them"  
  
"There just has to be a way!" Cyborg was angry, how could Starfire give up so easily? How could she just give up? Did she want to leave them?  
  
"Cyborg"  
  
"NO! There has to be something we can do! Anything. You may be giving up but we're not! NO!"  
  
"I am NOT giving up! But there is not much we can do Cyborg! I do not wish to live the next four months taking teas and vaccines all day, NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
A dead silence reined the room, four moths. It sounded like so little time.  
  
"Star, he didn't mean to upset you. It's just that....is there nothing we can do?" Raven asked.  
  
She was still shocked about knowing there was only four months left. Where had the time gone? Last thing she knew the red haired Tamaranian was telling them she was sick and now she only had four months.  
  
"I am so sorry. I did not mean to yell, my sickness is affecting my hormones" She apologized.  
  
"Is it that advanced already?" She met Kai's eyes. He was so scared; he had watched his entire family get killed by the war and now this. She reached for his hand.  
  
"Yes, but Kai listen to me. It is not the end of the galaxy. You will be fine"  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks, he held Starfire again afraid to let her go. Raven held the small crystal in her hand, trying to control her emotions. Robin walked out of the room without a word. Cyborg followed him, Beast Boy looked confused. His gaze went from Raven to Starfire, with a nod Raven stood up gesturing Beast boy to do the same.  
  
Kai and Star needed to be alone. After seeing her friends walk out of the main room Star held Kai's face up smiling a warmly at him.  
  
"Starfire, I am so scared. First my parents then Ryand'r and Tita'ia and lastly you. How is this possible."  
  
"Malekai, you are my brother (like in the Chinese and Japanese culture cousins are considered brother/sisters.) I am afraid as well, actually I am terrified" She chuckled. "But I will be at peace because I know you will be fine. And you know I will never really be gone. All you have to do is close your eyes and think of me, I promise to be there. I wish to ask you for a favour"  
  
"Anything" He answered. Making her smile again.  
  
"When you leave you must promise me not to come back. At least not until I am....gone" 'why is this so hard?'  
  
"But Star!"  
  
"No buts! You must promise me."  
  
"But I must bring Blackfire back to Centauri in three days!"  
  
"Then that is your time on earth. You must not come back for four months."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kai, please. I could not possibly stand having you see me as life leaves me"  
  
"The titans can! Why cannot I?"  
  
"Because....please Kai. Please"  
  
"Fine, but I will be speaking to you at least once a week by transmissions" He spoke through his teeth. Making sure she knew he didn't want to do it.  
  
"Deal. And also__"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Listen to me, please."  
  
She tightened her hold on his hands.  
  
"I want you to promise me you will leave Tamaran"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It is killing us Kai. One by one, first our parents, then my brother and our friends I do not wish for you to suffer the same fate. Please, you can go to the Gara galaxy. You have family there, but please do not stay in Tamaran. Promise me you will leave?"  
  
Her emerald eyes burned through his brown ones. His eyes dropped in defeat.  
  
"For you Yes, I promise"  
  
Starfire smiled a glowing smile and extended her hand. Holding it palm up toward him, he did the same thing. Their palms touched, and intertwined fingers. That promise was done nothing could break it. It was sealed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~Beep, Beep, ~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~  
  
Starfire herd soft sobs coming from inside the engine room. Walking quietly she approached the sobbing dark haired girl. Her arms around her legs and her face hidden on them. The same position she herself used when she cried or was sad. She knelt down beside the dark eyed girl she ran a hand down her silky black hair. The girl's head snapped up, seeing the red head smiling at her.  
  
"Shh, it is ok. Do not cry." She whispered. Recalling the words from long ago, the same words Blackfire had used long ago when Starfire cried. Starfire's hand touched her sister's cheek, wiping away the stream of tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Starfire, I'm so sorry. I....I never (Sob) wanted this to happen (sob)"  
  
"It is ok sister. I forgive you"  
  
Blackfire pulled her little sister into her arms, holding her tightly. She was so much like their mother; she did not know it of course. Star had been too little when she died to remember her but Blackfire did. It was that likeness that made her their brother's favourite and that likeness that made Blackfire love her more.  
  
'What was I thinking when I was going to let her take my place in jail? I was thinking about revenge. Revenge because she always had all the love she wanted, she was always welcomed everywhere. Because she wears her heart on her sleeve all the time, making her a person everyone wants to be with. Revenge for being everything I'm not.' Thought Blackfire bitterly as she held Starfire tighter.  
  
"Forgive me Star. I'm so sorry. I was so jealous I though I could just come and take your place. I thought it was MY time to be happy, to belong"  
  
"But you DO belong sister. I love you; it hurt me so much when you betrayed me. To think you hated me"  
  
"I never really hated you, I was just hurt. I was alone for so long I....you always fitted in so easily. Just by being you, with one single smile. I was always alone even though you told me I wasn't. And now, all the time I wasted. When I really wouldn't have been alone. When I could have been with you"  
  
The tears increased, the pain in her chest making it harder and harder to breathe.  
  
"But sister you always ARE the one to fit in" Whispered Star.  
  
"No, not me. The person I choose to be no one accepts me for who I am, I AM alone"  
  
"Blackfire you were never alone. I am here, and when I am not here I will still exist in your heart. You are never alone, and you still have three days to be with me sister."  
  
The black haired Tamaranian placed both hands on each side of her sister's face.  
  
"You....how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what sister?"  
  
"Forgive so easily. Make someone love you so easily?"  
  
"From you?" She smiled.  
  
Blackfire hugged her once more.  
  
"Yeah kid, from me." She laughed just before she broke into tears once more. And Starfire was there to hold her and soothe her through all the tears.  
  
~^~^~^~Beep, Beep ~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Beast Boy do not open that___"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"SHUT UP! You'll wake the whole tower!"  
  
"Too late" Said a sleepy Raven.  
  
Kai, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at a sleepy looking Robin, Starfire, Raven and Blackfire. They looked at each other, knowing they had been caught.  
  
"Umm.....Sorry?" Offered Beast Boy innocently.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in the kitchen at.....3 o'clock in the morning?" Asked an angry Robin. It wasn't bad enough they'd hardly gotten any sleep with all the day's excitement but they had to be woken up at three in the morning by them.  
  
"We are very sorry. I told Beast boy and Cyborg about the medical splitan and they wanted to come see it."  
  
"It's gross man!" Yelled a freaked out Beast Boy.  
  
"You showed them the splitan?" Asked Blackfire suppressing a laugh.  
  
"What is a splitan?"  
  
"A very slimy dead reptile used for medicinal purposes" Explained Starfire.  
  
"It's like a dead slimy alien lizard!" Said Cyborg, his voice in between disgust and awe.  
  
"Star you're actually going to eat that thing?" Squeaked Beast boy in disgust. Causing Starfire to sweat drop.  
  
"You woke the whole tower because of a dead lizard?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Raven, it's a cool "dead lizard" Said Blackfire.  
  
"I don't care we all need our sleep. Especially Starfire" Her voice was cold, though she showed concern for her friend. She didn't trust Blackfire, she didn't think she was really worried about Star. Raven didn't think Star should have forgiven Blackfire after all she did betray and attacked her.  
  
Worst of all Blackfire had fooled them into thinking she was a friend. Fooled her into thinking she was better than Star. Yes she hated to admit it, she'd never really though about it. But for a moment when Blackfire and Raven were at the café and Raven was listening to her poetry she actually thought she could make a better friend than Star.  
  
Time had showed her otherwise. Star had actually called Raven her sister and best friend. The feeling was mutual; she'd grown very fond of her. But she regretted that whole minute when she'd wished Blackfire was in the team instead of Star.  
  
'It was her poetry it held such loneliness. I felt identified to it, I actually thought she was better than Star because Blackfire knew pain' The realization hit Raven like cold water. Thankfully Starfire interrupted her guilt trip.  
  
"It is all right Raven. I cannot sleep anyways"  
  
"You should at least try"  
  
Star chuckled. The mare thought of * trying* to sleep alien to her. The only moments she actually got any sleep at all was when Robin was holding her securely in his arms. Otherwise she would instinctively wake up every fifteen minutes. Or have a very long and bad nightmare.  
  
Without realizing it Starfire leaned closer to Robin resting her head on his shoulder. His arm went around waist.  
  
"Sorry everyone, I think we should all get some sleep."  
  
"Yes I am sorry as well." Apologized Kai.  
  
"It is ok, but we should all go sleep" As everyone began to leave to their rooms Robin stopped Starfire.  
  
"Would you like me to....umm sleep with you, I mean hold you?" He sturdily whispered into her ear. Star looked into his eyes, smiling gratefully.  
  
"Yes please. I am very much tired but I cannot seem to find sleep"  
  
Robin smiled and walked to her room. He knew he would have to wake up early to go to his room since Blackfire and Kai were here. He was pretty sure Star didn't want to be caught sleeping in the same bed as him. Truthfully he loved holding her in his arms, watching her angelic face as she slept.  
  
Both titans made their way toward the bed. Star floated to it and lay down exhausted. Robin removed his boots and joined Starfire. Smiling she reached to pull off his mask. He let her knowing she liked looking at his eyes. After kissing Robin's sweet lips she snuggled deeper into his chest and closed her eyes. Robin tightened his hold on her waist as he drifted into sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^Meanwhile  
  
"Blackfire"  
  
"Oh Raven, I something wrong?"  
  
She stopped as the cloaked titans approached her.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what"  
  
"I was jealous"  
  
"Of what?" She almost chuckled.....almost.  
  
"Of her friendship"  
  
"Her friendship?"  
  
"She's loved, wanted. She has friends, Robin's love."  
  
"And yet she'd dying"  
  
"She doesn't deserve to die, just like Ryand'r didn't. The good people always die"  
  
"What did you say?" Choked Raven, an idea coming to her head.  
  
"Good people always die?"  
  
"Maybe not this time" With that Raven walked/ran to her room.  
  
'What if....what if we could save her but would it be possible?' She thought.  
  
"Raven!" Yelled Blackfire from behind her Raven turned around.  
  
"Promise me you will look after her. I know she loves you like a sister, I don't know if you feel the same way but at least promise me you will look after her"  
  
'Maybe she does care'  
  
"I promise Blackfire"  
  
The black haired girl nodded and turned around. Raven squeezed the crystal hanging from her neck; the action had become a habit.  
  
~^~^~^~^~Beep, ~^~^~Beep~^~^~  
  
"Has anyone seen Star?" Asked Robin sleepily. It was 9:30 he had woken up in Starfire's bedroom, a blanket covering him. He had slept in four and a half hours more than what he's wanted. And had actually woken up in Star's bed. He didn't want to think what could have happened if Blackfire or Malekai had walked in her room to find him there holding her.  
  
"She's with Blackfire. They went out about an hour ago, so you slept in?" Cyborg winked at Robin, making him blush five different shades of red.  
  
"Ye....(cough) yeah. Umm, so what you guys doing?"  
  
"Playing video games, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Good morning peaceful inhabitants of earth. Did you sleep pleasantly?"  
  
"Umm, yeah I guess."  
  
"Want some healthy earthly breakfast Kai?"  
  
"Umm perhaps. What do you mean by 'break fast'?" The blonde alien raised an eyesbrow in confusion.  
  
"The food you eat in the morning, duh"  
  
"Oh you mean the morning injection?"  
  
Now Kai had all of their attention.  
  
"Injection? In the morning?" Beast Boy asked his voice reflecting his incredibility.  
  
"Of course. The morning injection that supplies the necessary nutrients for the daily activities"  
  
"Dude you get shots, injections every morning?"  
  
"Shots? Ohhhhh Injections? Yes, in my planet. Our food supply is restricted so we get extra nutrients from the vaccines"  
  
"A shot every morning? Man that must be hell"  
  
"Hell? I am afraid I am not familiar with that....word. But yes it is natural for us"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Did Star have them also?"  
  
"Oh yes, we all did Specially Starfire. Since we were little she was always giving the younger kids her food so she had to have more than one injection. She always hated them"  
  
'So that is what she meant by not again' Realized Cyborg. There was silence in the room aside from the crashing sounds coming from the living room.  
  
"I was hoping to have a talk with all of you before I have to leave....it is about Starfire"  
  
The game was put into pause giving all attention to the Tamaranian.  
  
"What bout Star?"  
  
"Well you see Starfire was one of the oldest children of the 'orphanage'" Started Kai, extremely proud at himself for using the earth like expression. "Because of that she was always entrusted all the younger children, in a way she raised us all. We depended on her to know weather things were all right or nor, she was not allowed to be afraid. Because of this she never allows anyone to see she is in pain.  
  
She wishes for everyone to believe she is always all right this is usually acceptable but the next three months will be the most difficult for her and you all. Her sickness will proceed very rapidly from now on varying from mood swings to sudden pain to loss of strength. And I fear for her well being I suppose why I am telling you this is so that all are prepared when things start getting 'bad' what I ask most of all from you is to not leave her alone. The only thing Starfire hates the most is been alone."  
  
Kai lowered his head. Robin looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg. He was entrusting her to them.  
  
"We promise we'll watch over her" Robin held the boy's gaze for a minute until Kai nodded smiling at last.  
  
"Thank you. You have been the first people she has trusted ever since Ryand'r died. She loves you all much"  
  
"Kai what exactly causes Merel?"  
  
"We are not completely sure, we know it involves the energy organ in our bodies. But truthfully it is a mystery"  
  
"Then why did Star say she was a perfect candidate to get Merel?"  
  
"Her Starbots....she started using them when she was still quite young. It increases the possibilities of getting the decease. Specially killer starbolts"  
  
"Killer Starbolts?"  
  
"They are much more powerful than the normal and they take five times the energy to produce. Most Tamaranians cannot produce them until they are quite old but Starfire can."  
  
Robin's eyes widened in realization. When defeating Slade Star had used an orange starbolt instead of her normal green one. That starbolt had hit Slade on the chest causing him to fall to the deep abyss and die. Star had fainted right after and had had to spend a lot of time in the sun right afterwards.  
  
"How much impact do killer starbolts have in the decease?" Robin's eyes tightened fearing the answer.  
  
"Usually they are not but because her body cannot produce or withstand the energy required they are quite deadly for her"  
  
"Star used one on Slade" Whispered the masked Titan.  
  
Cyborg covered his face with his hands. He was right she had used one. One so powerful that made him fall backwards and into the abyss.  
  
"Your right....she did," He whispered.  
  
"Star is dying because of that?"  
  
Then door slipped open revealing a laughing Starfire and Blackfire walking toward them. Seeing the 4 guys looking at the floor in all seriousness the girls stopped laughing.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Asked Star concerned.  
  
"Starfire we need to talk"  
  
Robin's voice was as sharp as a blade followed by Beat Boy's and Cyborg's intense gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So whatcha think? Hope you liked it and don't forget to write if you did. Reviews make my day any day! Is Blackfire out of character? I hope not. Please tell me if she is, it was come what of a challenge to keep her as realistically as possible. If you think she wouldn't cry think.....if your sister was dying and you felt guilty wouldn't you cry?  
  
There WILL BE A small LEMONISH! No lemon LEMONISH part next chapter. Thanks everyone!  
  
SUGGESTIONS? WRITE! OHH AND IF ENYONE HAS AN IDEAD ON HOW STAR COULD BE CURED YOU CAN WRITE IT AND I WILL TAKE IT INTO CONCIDERATION.  
  
(^.^)Snuggle!) 


	8. Red Warmth

Lifeline  
  
~^~^~^~^Beep~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~  
  
Red Warmth  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Asked Starfire as she laid on the medical table a giant scanner above her.  
  
"We're going to see if anything is missing or out of place in your body"  
  
Cyborg moved the scanner a small picture of Star's bloodstream appeared on the screen.  
  
"Look to the right under the heart" Commanded Kai, all eyes glued to the screen. Starfire shut her eyes; she really didn't want to see it. Merel originated from the main core, the place where she got her energy. A gasp was heard from everyone in the room as Star's power/energy core came on screen.  
  
It wasn't very clear, the scanner was at its maximum visibility power but more closeness was not needed to see the problem. The normally green small stomach like energy bag beside her heart was no other colour than red. Covered in blood.  
  
"No" gasped Robin.  
  
The sight was too much for the titans, Raven and Cyborg had to look away. Beat Boy felt like throwing up, and Robin.....Robin's eyes were glued to the screen. Red all red, the green almost non-existent. Raven walked closer to the computer her hand landing on a button shutting off the image.  
  
"Star your energy bag is...."  
  
"I know"  
  
Her eyes closed again. She was feeling terrified and sick to her stomach.  
  
Cyborg lifted up the scanner letting the emerald-eyed girl off the table. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, too afraid to look into her friends and family's eyes.  
  
"Is there anything that can be done?" Blackfire walked closer to her sister, a sharp pain on her chest.  
  
"Perhaps getting the blood out of the energy core?" Offered Kai.  
  
Star ran a hand down her hair. She truly had not needed to see that.  
  
"I do not think there is." She whispered.  
  
"How about a transplant? Someone has to be compatible"  
  
"The mare transplant would kill her. The power core is the most fragile part of our physiology. Doing anything to it would kill her on the spot" Explained Blackfire.  
  
"There is nothing we can do" Starfire sighed closing her eyes and then opening them. She looked at her friends. "I know you are all trying your best to save me. But there are some things that you just have to let go of. Some things cannot be helped unfortunately this is one of them"  
  
She sighed again. She was tired, really tired. She felt like collapsing on the bed and sleeping there for the next month or so. Tita'ia's image came to mind. 'Smiles are the best way to make people feel better. You should always smile' the young woman's voice still rang in her ears. Her lips curved into a soft smile, she would smile till the end just like her brother's wife had.  
  
Kai recognized that smile, the same smile she put on when she knew things wouldn't be all right. He met Blackfire's eyes then Robin's, the boy wonder was silently pleading for a miracle.  
  
Walking closer till he was standing right in front of her Robin held Starfire in a tight hug. Too afraid to let her go, too afraid she would break and leave him alone. Kai watched in wonder as the leader of he teen titans embraced his 'sister' but was stopped from asking by Blackfire's strong gaze.  
  
~^~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~Beep~^~^Beep~^~^~  
  
Starfire stared at the lizard swimming inside the pot.  
  
"I am NOT eating * that*"  
  
"You must!" Ordered Kai. He was adding some herbs inside the pot.  
  
"I rather eat a qudkabon's stomach"  
  
"Well I am sorry to 'disappoint' you but they cannot be found on Earth"  
  
Star looked inside the pot one last time, her face turning purple.  
  
"I am not easting that Kai"  
  
"Oh yes you are"  
  
"I say I am not easting it and I will not eat it"  
  
"You are been stubborn"  
  
"I am allowed to be stubborn"  
  
"According to who?"  
  
"According to me been older than you"  
  
"Ah, you had to remind me...bet you still have to eat it, it is good for you"  
  
"Who said this?"  
  
"Mistdar"  
  
"She has been known to make mistakes"  
  
"Kori please you must eat it"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud leave the girl alone Kai" Starfire gave her sister a grateful smile.  
  
"The lizard will clean her stomach... it is good for her"  
  
"Of course it will clean it, it will SWIM in it!" The red head squeaked.  
  
"I'd like to see YOU eat it first" Blackfire smirked and winked at her giggling little sister. Malekai took one long looked inside the pot, both girls watched as his face turned a funny shade of purple just before turning off the stove (Starfire had taught him how to use the 'kitchen')  
  
"Very well, I will only cook the herbs"  
  
The three Tamaranians couldn't help but laugh as Kai took the lizard out of the pot and into the sink. Star was sure she saw a look of relief in its tiny black eyes.  
  
~~^~~~~^~~~~^~beep~~~^~~beep~~~^~  
  
Starfire handed the white envelope to Kai.  
  
"Please give Mistdar this"  
  
"A goodbye?" He spat bitterly.  
  
"An I love you" She corrected just before throwing her arms around the boy and holding him tightly.  
  
'This is the last time I will hug him. The last time I will tell him everything will be fine. The last time I will see him....I am so sorry Kai, I never meant to make things so hard for you my little brother.' She held back the tears that were dangerously threatening to spill. She released the boy from the embrace tenderly placing a lock of golden hair back in place. She kissed his salty cheek; salt for the tears he was spilling.  
  
"I love you Kori" He mouthed; he pecked her on the cheek and turned around to enter the ship. He came to a cold stop after seeing the titans waiting patiently by the side he walked closer to them.  
  
"Please remember your promise, take care of her. And do not leave her alone"  
  
"We won't" Said Robin strongly. Kai walked closer to the boy wonder stopping right in front of him.  
  
"I know you love her, I can see it in your eyes. It will hurt you more than anything else. In you I entrust her happiness, take care of her"  
  
Robin nodded, knowing he had just bowed to make her happy.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Blackfire stood cold in front of her sister. Not moving, not speaking, no nothing.  
  
"Damn it, I hate goodbyes" Muffled Blackfire as she continued staring at the ground. Star smiled softly walking closer to her sister.  
  
"That is why we are not saying goodbye....I will be waiting for you, with Ryand'r. And you can tell me about your wonderful life then" She said cheerfully.  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in those things"  
  
"I do not, but I am hoping there is something after this life. It would amazingly disappointing if there was not"  
  
Blackfire chuckled. "Yeah I guess. Do you really think I'll be going where you're going?"  
  
"If you behave yourself you will" Teased Star, Blackfire never missed the hidden message beside it.  
  
"I promise I will be good. No more stealing"  
  
"And lying?"  
  
"Oh c'mon I have to have *some* fun!" She complained Star tapped her foot Blackfire rolled her eyes in defeat.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
The dark haired girl eyed her sister suspiciously before sighing one last time and smiling.  
  
"Yeah sis, I promise"  
  
Starfire held Blackfire in a tight hug both girls closed their eyes trying to make the moment as lasting as possible.  
  
'This is it, the last time I will ever hold you. You will never be here to soothe me while I cry again. Oh Star, I'm so sorry, so sorry. I wish we could celebrate your birthday together, I wish we could stay out late talking to each other about boys and life. Like you asked me so many times before but was too busy and jealous to pay any attention to you. I wish....I wish. I wish we could have more time, but its too late now isn't it? Too late for all that.  
  
No more birthdays, no more staying out late. You will never get to marry Star, or have children. Oh how you love children you truly adore them and I don't know why you even bother." Blackfire chocked on her own thoughts she crushed Starfire closer to her.  
  
"I will be right here whenever you need me....always. Just think of me" Whispered the emerald-eyes girl.  
  
"I love you Star. I'm so sorry I wish....." Blackfire released Starfire suddenly. Never finishing her sentence. She kissed her sister on the cheek.  
  
"Expect a letter from me every week and I expect the same from you" Star nodded and Blackfire smiled one last time before flying full speed into the spaceship.  
  
Her emerald eyes watched as Kai waved one last time goodbye, got on the spaceship and flew off into the sky. Within two minutes they were gone, her blood family gone. She would never see that teasing sparkle on her sister's eyes ever again. Or Kai's innocent smile as he laughed. They were gone never to hold them again. Starfire collapsed to her knees; the last thing she saw was the retreating spaceship high in the sky.  
  
~^~^~^~^~Bee ~^~^~Beep ~^~^~Beep~^~^~  
  
Star's eyes opened. She tried to sit up when a strong hand placed her back down.  
  
"You need to rest" Ordered Cyborg from behind her. Starfire finally took hold of her surroundings. She was lying down on the couch, her friends clustered around her.  
  
"I fainted?"  
  
"Yes, I think it was too much take in"  
  
Star placed her hand against her forehead blinking several times over. A funny feeling in her wrists, like a tickle. She felt like scratching it off but couldn't.  
  
"You ok Star?"  
  
Before she could respond the loud alarm went on. Sending the whole team to the huge screen to check where the problem was. One word was spoken by the green titan.  
  
"Jail break"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^Beep beep~^~^~  
  
"TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin as they ran to the jail door. There were at least 200 prisoners running wild to the nearest doors. Each titan assumed the task of placing the prisoners back in their cells.  
  
A very big prisoner who looked like he must have been a previous full weight champion wrestler ran towards Starfire. The emerald-eyed girl proceeded by getting a green star bolt ready but instead of feeling the powerful energy bolt in her hand she felt * nothing*. She looked down at her hand trying one more time but failing. One single thought ran through her mind as she tried for the third time to create the powerful bolt that again wouldn't form.  
  
'I lost it' Her eyes went blank, as blank and painful as her mind. It was at that moment that she knew she would never be able to assist her friends at battle ever again. She was done with, no more....she was useless.  
  
'You're USELESS! Absolutely useless, now you're just a load to your friends if they get hurt it will be YOUR fault!' Screamed her unconscious mind, she wanted to collapse on the floor once more and cry until she died. But was stopped by the realization of having an at least 400 pound giant running toward her at a considerably dangerous speed.  
  
She looked around for the nearest hitting with object she could find. She knew her alien strength and flying abilities wouldn't disappear until she was almost dying. Finding a steel pole on the floor she grasped it in her hand and waited as the man ran faster toward her.  
  
"Get out of my way lil gil or you're gonna get hurt!" He yelled. When he was within hitting range Star flew toward him hitting right in the head. The men fell to the ground but suddenly looked up taking hold of Star's foot and throwing her to the nearest wall. Starfire hit the wall with a loud 'Thump' her head began to hurt.  
  
'Oh look little stars!' Thought Star as her head hit the wall. The man stood up rubbing his head.  
  
"That hurt you wench!" Yelled the man as he continued to rub his head but continued moving closer to the harmed girl. A laser shot blew the man unconscious throwing him to the other side of the room.  
  
"Star you ok?"  
  
"Ye....yeah....I am undamaged" She said softly. Cyborg kneeled down beside the girl she met his eyes. What he saw in her eyes terrified him. It was fear, pure fear and pain. They were empty orbs lacking too much emotion and at the same time having too much unconsciously he diverted his eyes from hers. But she kept staring at him.  
  
"C'mon Star, lets get you out of here" He ordered grabbing her arm he pulled her up. He wondered what had made her usually confident self shatter like that so suddenly. Had the man done anything to her? Was she ok? All questions he needed to know but didn't dare to ask yet.  
  
Star's eyes remained blank, emotionless and dangerous. After reassuring Cyborg she was all right to fight she somehow managed to render unconscious at least 60 prisoners, all, which she didn't remember fighting at all. It all seemed like one big dark spot she had been in that spot once before.  
  
Right after she lost her family.  
  
~^~^~^~^~Beep ~^~^~^~  
  
"Starfire what's wrong?"  
  
"Star you ok?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Star sat on the couch her friends in front of her and her eyes still blank. Robin kneeled in front of her he gently took her hands resting on her lap in his. She met his gaze.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice soft and caring.  
  
'They deserve to know, they should. I am useless now they should know'  
  
To prove her point Star freed her right hand from Robin's raising t up. She closed her eyes, feeling righteous fury but nothing came then with a soft childlike voice she explained.  
  
"I cannot make star bolts anymore. I am useless now"  
  
Her friend's faces came crashing down all asking the same question. "When had it gone this far?" Robin firmly pulled Starfire into his chest were she grasped him tightly.  
  
"It's going to be ok" Robin whispered into her ear. But to her it wouldn't be, her Star bolts were the single most powerful gift she considered having. It was what made her feel confident in battle. It wasn't just a power she had it was her confidence in herself. It was what gave her strength and without her strength she felt no more useless than cockroaches. (The only single creature in the entire planet earth she disliked) But somehow the tears wouldn't come she wanted to sob but couldn't.  
  
"I wish to rest." She whispered beside Robin's ear.  
  
"Ok, want me to go with you?"  
  
"No thank you, I need to think....alone" She gave Robin an apologytive smile as well as to her friends. Trying her very best to smile at least a little, she succeeded but the blankness in her eyes gave her away. Beast Boy patted her back in comfort. She quietly retrieved to her room. After about five minutes Raven also left to her room.  
  
~^~^~^~Beepbeep  
  
"Starfire may I come in?"  
  
The door opened, Raven entered the room seeing as Star sat on her bed looking at the ground.  
  
"Is there something you need Raven?"  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Your part of this team no matter what" She stated. She knew what was wrong by her fear, the look on her face. Weeks ago she had told Raven her worst fear....to be useless and not belong in the team anymore.  
  
"I cannot fight I am useless"  
  
Raven sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Your never useless, you help us more than you realize"  
  
"I annoy more than I realize"  
  
"Starfire look at me"  
  
Star met her eyes. They weren't emotionless like they usually were, no they were full of life and care.  
  
"You're my best friend, and you help me a lot every day by those five minutes of quiet understanding. You don't need to fight to be useful in a team, I know its weird coming from me but it's really the friendship between the teammates that make the team. And you're our friend Star, no matter what you'll always be part of the team"  
  
A sob finally escaped Star's lips she threw her arms around the pale skin girl and hugged her tightly. Though Raven was a bit taken back and uncomfortable by the gesture she returned the hug. Knowing her friend needed as much support as she could get, and after all who would ever know?  
  
"Thank you Raven." She whispered before releasing her from her embrace and wiping the tears that had fallen. The cloaked titan was pleased to see her eyes had returned to normal and a genuine smile was coming back. It was a mystery to her why the red haired girl tried so hard to smile ALL the time. Even after she had just gotten hurt emotionally like that.  
  
"Star why do you always have to smile?" She asked in mock annoyance.  
  
"Umm....I suppose it is a habit. It always seems to make everyone feel better"  
  
"You do it to make people feel better?" The dark purple-eyed titan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well seeing them smiling makes me want to smile too. I like seeing people happy."  
  
Raven smirked; she always found Starfire's unselfishness curious.  
  
"Is that a smile creeping upon Raven's lips? Or is it the ghost of a smile?" Joked Star softly.  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"You should smile more Raven, it suits you"  
  
She chuckled. "Suits me? DO you remember how Beast boy and Cyborg reacted when they saw me smiling for no particular reason?"  
  
The red head giggled softly at the memory the pain in her heart lifting with every passing minute.  
  
"Yes, it was quite amusing watching them collapse on their knees begging for forgiveness of whatever it was they had done"  
  
Raven chuckled.  
  
"And I even got them to remain absolutely silent for the whole day....you're right Star I think I * will* smile more"  
  
Raven's eyes glowed with mischievousness that had been merely a grin think about what she could get them to do if she smiled or better yet laughed! Yes she was definitely getting an idea. Starfire's giggles filled the room guessing what her friend was planning to do.  
  
~^~^~^~Beep~^~^~Beep~^~^~^beep  
  
Two weeks later:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Starfire walked quietly to the main room again not been able to sleep. She was getting frustrated of the same thing every night. Stopping in front of the huge window facing the city she gazed down at the dark ocean underneath her. It was a whole different world under there, a whole different place. It fascinated her how one planet could have two completely different worlds. Deciding to go see the ocean she made her way to the door and down to the shore of the small island the T-Tower was located.  
  
She sat on the wet sand. The ocean waves touching her bare feet now and then. She'd needed to get away, away from the tower at least for a few hours. The stars in the sky shined like diamonds. Her sister and Kai were gone; she was never going to see them again. Ever. That had been the last time she had hugged her sister or the last time she'd kissed Kai goodbye. Never again would she do that again. Her heart began aching again.  
  
She inhaled the deep salty scent of the ocean. How she loved this planet, it was so beautiful. The sky, the ocean, the animals. But most of all her friends she didn't remember a time when she had been so in peace. Her sister didn't hate her, Robin loved her, her friends loved her everything was all right and yet she was dying.  
  
She touched the sand with her hand and began drawing on it with her finger. She was so at peace and yet she wanted something more, she couldn't put her finger on it yet. Every time she tried Robin's face appear in her mind.  
  
"You should be sleeping"  
  
Star smiled, recognizing the voice.  
  
"I could not sleep"  
  
"Why didn't you come to my room then?"  
  
The masked titan sat beside her she scooped closer to him. Resting her head against his shoulder she skin welcoming the warmth. The night was chilly and she was starting to feel cold. Robin placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I did not want to bother you. I have been going to your room almost every night for the past week, you need a good night sleep as well"  
  
"What I need is you, plus I sleep better when your beside me" He kissed her temple lovingly surprising Star a bit. He was usually not this touchy she sure wasn't complaining though she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Robin do you believe in heaven?"  
  
"Umm....I guess. When I was little everyone told me my parents had gone to heaven."  
  
"When my parents died Mistdar told me they had gone to Shila, the Tamarean heaven. And then when my brother died....I do not know anymore, I wonder if will I disappear after I die"  
  
Robin hid his face in her hair, breathing in the mixed scent of her hair and the salty ocean scent.  
  
"Star promise me something" It wasn't a question, it was an order. Robin made sure he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me....ever"  
  
"Robin I do not think that is...." She was silenced by his lips claiming hers. After a few seconds he stopped, his forehead resting against hers. Her lips and cheeks flushed and waiting for more.  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I promise" His lips pressed against hers tightly wanting to have as much of her as he could.  
  
At that moment she realized what it was she wanted what she felt was missing. She wanted him, all of him. His kisses his touches, she wanted to be the first to kiss him with passion. She wanted to be his first.  
  
"Robin"  
  
"Uhu" She smiled as his mouth barely left hers. Not letting her speak.  
  
"Could we....umm go to your room?"  
  
The boy wonder stopped his kisses and nodded. Guessing she was probably feeling tired and wanted to sleep. Helping her up they walked inside the tower. His arm around his waist and her head tilted to his side.  
  
'Yes I am sure of what I want. He needs this and I need this. Let us at least have this memory for both of us to hold on to' She had decided, she just hoped Robin would want to as well. Perhaps he would be disgusted with her, she was dying maybe he was disgusted by the thought but....  
  
Before she knew it they were somehow right in front of Robin's door. They entered his room in silence. Once the door was closed Starfire removed her neck brace and boots Robin making nothing of it sat on the bed.  
  
He watched as she also removed her wrist braces, the soft pale moonlight going through the window falling lighting her movements. His eyes widened when he saw the skin around her wrists a much deeper shade of orange as if bruised but at the same time it looked like the only thing stopping the wrists from bleeding was the thin skin. He wanted to examine them more closely, but at the same time was terrified of what he would see.  
  
"Star, your wrists" She met his worried eyes.  
  
"It is nothing Robin, just another symptom."  
  
He took both wrists in his hands looking them over.  
  
"They don't look good"  
  
"I am fine" She smiled and kissed him on the nose. Robin looked into her eyes making sure she saw he didn't believe her at all. He brought both wrists to his lips and kissed the skin tenderly.  
  
Star decided it was the perfect opportunity to tell him what she wanted.  
  
"Robin I have been wondering....well umm" She bit her lips nervously.  
  
"Hey, its ok"  
  
"Well, Robin I love you so much and I was wondering if perhaps you would agree to....umm to be intimate with me?"  
  
Robin stared at her in shock his brain trying to process the question. He searched his brain for any other possible meanings. She couldn't have just asked him what he thought she did. This was Starfire after all innocent Star!  
  
'Not so innocent when you're making out' said a voice inside Robin's brain. 'Shut up' He warned.  
  
"Ahe, (clears throat) Star you mean umm like make love?"  
  
The dark red haired girl nodded but kept her gaze to the ground her cheeks flushed.  
  
"You do know what that would mean right? The risks?"  
  
Starfire managed a small smile before proceeding.  
  
"It would mean we would be bonded in almost every possible way. We would be one, and that is what I want....and the risks, (she chuckled lightly though more out of nervousness) if you mean me dying and leaving you I understand if you do not wish to but if you mean human pregnancy....I cannot get pregnant until I am 20 years old. Tamaranian physiology does not allow us to have children before then or after we are 30 years old"  
  
Robin continued blinking once, twice, three times. After again processing the given information and being amazed by her physiology Robin's brain started working again. But not soon enough for Starfire, she started to walk away anticipating the answer.  
  
"I understand if you do not wish to. After all I am sick and maybe you think that...." She was silenced by his hungry lips landing on hers.  
  
"I want to, god do I ever want you. I love you Star, I want to be with you forever"  
  
( I know its cliché and not very realistic but he means it in more than one- way. She's dying he wants to be with the girl)  
  
"Truly?" She asked her voice shaky. He hugged her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin. How he ached to feel her, to hold her. He was afraid; it was his first time after all. But at the same time he was so sure of what he wanted, he wanted her all of her. He wanted to hold her and feel her, to know every inch of her body so that he couldn't forget. So that this night could always be remembered, the feeling of their bodies together, the smell of her hair. Her love and all her care.  
  
"I just want you to be sure. There is no turning back"  
  
"Robin believe me I AM sure." He smiled and so did she. Her gentle hands tugged at the mask covering his eyes. The mask came undone, revealing his blue-greyish eyes.  
  
((((OK everyone. I WILL NOT OFFEND ANYONE! This is LEMONISH not lemon and most certainly NOT lime. It is descriptive but not much and I don't describe much so don't freak k. I PERSONALLY THINK ITS WORTH IT since I tried to make it as sweet and nice as I could NOT crude. If you want to read please do if not just scroll down to the next cute lil star line!)))))) (^.^) ********************************************  
  
Ever so slowly they began discarding their clothes. Taking as much time as they wanted feeling no real rush. Robin took off his gloves, utility belt cape and shirt. Leaving only his pants, his muscular chest bare. He lowered his lips down to Star's neck. Trailing small butterfly kisses all over it. Starfire took one long breath, not releasing it.  
  
She placed her hands against his warm chest, gently running her hands against the warm skin. Amazed by the soft way his skin felt against her hand. He slowly tasted her amberish skin kissing from the base of her neck to her earlobe where he sulked a little for just a moment before releasing it.  
  
He continued teasing her neck but not for long, Star's mouth descended upon his eagerly. They parted for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. She smiled and giggled softly he smiled back kissing his cherry red lips once more before moving down to trail more kisses down her neck. Star giggled softly again.  
  
"Robin that tickles!" Robin laughed with her.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love your laugh?" He asked, Star's eyes softened she kissed his lips in response.  
  
"I love yours more" She whispered.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
She laughed knowing he wanted her to take the bait. The childish laughter was forgotten when Robin's hand took hold of the hem of her tight shirt.  
  
"May I?" He asked his voice resembling the one of a child asking permission to do something. Star smiled in response and lifted her arms up so it would be easier for him to slide the garment off.  
  
Once the shirt was off it was tossed on the floor never breaking eye contact with her. He looked at her half naked figure; she was wearing what looked like a tightly wrapped band covering her breasts. He tenderly touched the bands curious of why they were there. As if reading his mind she leaded his hands to her side showing him where the bands could be opened.  
  
"It is common in my planet for girls to wear this....especially for warriors"  
  
He nodded deciding to leave the questions for some other time. He released the button like objects holding the bandages together, after she turned around once the covering was off. Fear ruled her mind as she saw Robin's bare eyes skim over her chest taking in every curve, every detail. When his eyes met hers she was surprised to find pure lust looking back at her. He claimed her lips hungrily, his hands going everywhere caressing everywhere. His lips wondered to her breastbone, he sulked there gaining a small whimpering noise from the amberish skin girl. After a few moments of repeating the action over a few spots in her neck his lips covered hers once more.  
  
Star gasped as his mouth left hers and his hands rested on her hips right above her skirt. But his hands closed remained there crushing her against his chest. His left hand moved to her back caressing the skin in between her back shoulder blades. They were so tightly pressed against the other that he could feel her breasts against his chest. His lips remained on her neck, his nose hidden in her hair breathing in the scent of her skin.  
  
Soon both of his strong arms were wrapped around her back drawing her closer and closer. Soon he could feel her heart beating against him.  
  
'Her heart, beating strongly against her chest, don't ever stop beating. Don't you dare stop beating ever I want to hold you like this until I die. But I will be holding you like this until you die won't I? I will be the unlucky one here, but I swear I will hold you in my arms for as long as that heart of yours beats'  
  
His hold was beginning to become painful even for Starfire. Half understanding his fear she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. After a few moments of just staying like that she decided to make the next move. She pressed her lips against his hungrily he responded quickly, letting his pain be melted away by her kisses.  
  
After a set of passionate kisses Star's legs were starting to become tired. In a thought she floated herself and him over to the bed. She placed herself on top of him her weight resting against his body. Robin felt his body go on fire as he continued kissing her switching them so he was on top of her.  
  
They removed what was left of their clothes. Amazing heat radiated from both their bodies. In a moment they became one, moving thinking breathing as one. And they kept their eyes locked through it all. Emerald green meeting grey-blue and for a moment just a moment in between the breathing, the lust, and love. Robin felt exactly what Starfire was feeling. For a moment they were one in the truest sense of the word, feeling and knowing everything about the other. Their hips continued to rock, light moaning sounds escaped both their mouths. And sensations new to both of them took over their bodies.  
  
When it was all over Robin collapsed beside Star their breathing heavy. But they were both smiling as Robin rested his head against his pillow he gazed at Starfire. Her eyes were closed she looked as peaceful and beautiful as a goddess to him. She opened her eyes turning to look into his, her mouth formed a smile and then she laughed. Laughed like she'd never laughed before without holding back and Robin laughed with her.  
  
************************************************** ((((It's done people and I am VERY happy with it. Now that wasn't so bad was it? . Please do comment.)))  
  
For no particular reason at all they were both laughing. Starfire hid her face into his shoulder still laughing but soon the laughter quieted down. She lifted her face to kiss him on the cheek. His arms wrapping around her squeezing her delicate skin against his.  
  
"That was wonderful, Thank you" She whispered so softly he almost missed it. Her eyes said so much he had to look away.  
  
"No, thank *you *" He kissed her swollen lips briefly before shifting her to a more comfortable position.  
  
Both her hands rested on his chest while Robin's left hand was wrapped around her smooth waist, sometimes moving up to play with her red hair. His right hand held both her hands. Her breasts pressed against Robin's side, Starfire let out a content sigh.  
  
"Happy?" He teased.  
  
She nodded. "Very much"  
  
"I think I'm happier"  
  
She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "No, I am happier"  
  
Robin laughed he wondered how ridiculous they looked arguing about who was happier at that moment.  
  
'Man, I got it bad' He thought, commenting about how ridiculously in love he was. The corner of his eye caught the sight of her red wrists. Gripping her right hand he brought it closer to his eyes. He could see better now for the first morning sunrays was peeping through his window. He could see the blue veins trailing down her wrists making a lovely contrast with the red-orange colour around her wrists. Lovely that is of you were looking for an idea to a horror movie.  
  
He studied the skin carefully Star grew uncomfortable at his deep stare. His forehead was starting to crease in worry. Bringing her hand back she rose up a bit and kissed his cheek lovingly causing her chest move higher up his ribcage. He tensed with the teasing movement but his expression didn't change she brought her lips to kiss him passionately on the mouth, finally his creases disappeared.  
  
"Do not worry, they look much worse than they actually are"  
  
"Why is it that every time you tell me that I get more worried?"  
  
Star looked away hurt. But quickly looked up when she felt warm lips kissing both her wrists. She watched as Robin gently kissed every red spot such as Starfire had done to his eyes. When he stopped he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful" Starfire melted right there all over again. He had kissed the most horribly looking part in her body and still believed her beautiful. She met his lips, their bodies insisting on fusing together permanently.  
  
Once the kiss was over a small yawn escaped Star's lips. Causing Robin to chuckle.  
  
"A little tired there?" He teased.  
  
"Of course I am, you tired me" She snuggled closer to him, trying to find the right place against him to fall asleep in. Once found she closed her eyes her arms wrapped around his strong chest. Pulling the white bed sheets up he made sure Star was completely covered by them the last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold draft and get a cold.  
  
He took one long good look at her sleeping form before drifting off to sleep as well. For the first time in his life he felt warm inside and out. This was a night he would never forget...ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DONE! Ha, well the chapter anyways. NOT THE STORY. The story still has a couple of chapters left. This was my longest chapter so far I hope you didn't find it boring. This was my first lemonish, I told you it wasn't going to be a lemon and I am looking forward to your comments and input. Hell even flames if you got them! I'm nervous about the Starfire/Robin scene I hope you liked it cause I'm very pleased with it. ********IMPORTANT!!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO FIT ONE MORE CHAPTE IN SO INSTEAD OF 10 THERE IS 11 OR 12 OR DO YOU WANT THE STORY TO END SOON? YOUR CHOICE!  
  
Well thanks for reading it.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! I...HAVE...THE...CURE!!!!!!! Yes people I have Starfire's cure I want to thank everyone who helped me by giving me ideas. All of them helped me come up with the cure and thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint anyone.  
  
(^.^)Don't forget to snuggle! And review if you wish to if not as long as you read it and like it its fine) OHHH AND I LOVE LONG REVIEWS so don't be shy please! 


	9. Strands

Lifeline  
  
~^~^~^~^Beep~^Beep~^~^~  
  
Strands  
  
The mid-morning sun shone fully through the window. Starfire frowned, her hand rising to try and block away the light. That's when she realized how warm she was, she opened both eyes to find Robin sleeping peacefully by her side. His arms around her waist, his eyes bare. She wasn't too startled to find herself like this with Robin, after all she had been sleeping in his bed for the past week.  
  
But what truly shocked her was to feel her breasts pressed intimately against Robin's side. First shock, second shock was when she realized she was indeed naked, third shock was to find that Robin was as well naked. Last night's memories came flooding through her mind, her expression relaxed as she remembered the previous night's events.  
  
A wide smile spread across her features. She watched as the rays played around Robin's dark strands of hair. His ivory skin taking in the fullness of the sunrays, she thought he looked absolutely adorable. Her heart ached with the dream of waking up to his face every day for the rest of her life.  
  
But for now her life would be very short, never the less she still wished to wake up to him every morning. She giggled softly the light movement radiating from her chest causing Robin to greet consciousness. His eyes half opened greeting a pair of emerald eyes and a very happy smile.  
  
"Morning beut'ful"  
  
"Good morning Robin, sleep well?" He caught the teasing emphasis in the question.  
  
"Wonderful" His lips covered hers in a chaste kiss. "What time is it?"  
  
"Umm....the clock points it is 12:07 'PM'"  
  
"12:07? Man, we really slept in late"  
  
"Well we were *very * tired"  
  
He laughed at her comment. "Oh yeah, VERY tired. You wore me out Star"  
  
She poked the side of his ribs, incautiously pressing herself closer to him. She blushed at the remembrance that her bare chest was pressed against his skin. But he didn't seem to take much notice for he kissed her lips.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Whatever for Robin?"  
  
"For last night...for right now, for always. I love you"  
  
She pressed her ear against his chest right above his heart. "I love you too" Her voice a whispered, seem to come from a thousand miles away.  
  
"What you thinking about?" He asked while playing with her dark red strands.  
  
"Everything...and nothing."  
  
"That's deep" He joked.  
  
"Our friends must be wondering where we are"  
  
"Let them"  
  
"But we skipped breakfast, what if they come loo..."  
  
"I'm NOT sharing you today, period"  
  
She looked at him quizzingly. "Sharing me?"  
  
"Yes. Sharing you. I have to share you everyday with everyone but I'm not gonna share you today"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"And how might I ask are you planning on doing that my love?"  
  
His brain stopped working at the 'my love' his mind repeated the word in his min over and over. She had never called him 'my love' she'd called him my darling once but it had been meant as a joke. He would have never though one silly nickname could melt his heart so quickly.  
  
"I'm kidnapping you"  
  
"What?" Her eyebrows rose as he looked at him weirdly. She lifted her head to look into his face and was happy to find a very comical smile accompanied by a spark in his eyes.  
  
"Kidnapping you, you can't leave my room. We're staying here"  
  
"And for how long are you planning on kidnapping me for Robin?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I guess it all depends"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how much alone time we get"  
  
"But we will go hungry!"  
  
"We could always live on the cookies hidden under my bed"  
  
"YOU DO NOT!!" She warned panicked causing Robin to break into laughter. She soon followed their laughter filling the room.  
  
"YO ROBIN YA THERE MAN?" A loud deep voice was heard from the other end of the door. Robin looked at Star panicked but she only giggled softly.  
  
"YEAH, CYBORG I'M HERE"  
  
"DUDE IT'S NOON ALREADY GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND OUT HERE. WE CAN'T FIND STAR ANYWHERE"  
  
Robin looked at Starfire who now looked panicked as well.  
  
"UMM, YEAH I MEAN NO! I MEAN SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING OUT FOR A WALK A FEW HOURS AGO"  
  
"A WALK? SHOULDN'T SHE BE BACK ALREADY?"  
  
"UMM YEAH I'M SURE SHE'LL BE BACK ANY MINUTE NOW"  
  
'Why would Star go out for a walk and just tell Robin? Why is Robin still in bed and how come the dude actually let her go out on her own? He hardly ever lets her out of his sight! No way man, something's fishy 'round here' Concluded Cyborg.  
  
"K MAN BUT WAKE UP ALREADY IT'S LATE!"  
  
"OK"  
  
Robin and Starfire let out the sigh they didn't know they were holding. They looked at each other their eyes softening as they stared into the others.  
  
"We better get up"  
  
"Yeah we better"  
  
None of them actually did anything but keep staring. Star kissed his swollen lips once again before reluctantly standing up using the sheet to cover herself. He gave her a cute pout, which almost won her over.  
  
"We must go outside. We are both hungry and our friends will get suspicious" She defended.  
  
"I know, I know but I'm still Not sharing you"  
  
She giggled softly before looking around the room.  
  
"Robin where is my shirt?"  
  
He shrugged but his eyes looked like the ones of a three year old after doing something he knew he shouldn't have done. She eyed him suspiciously, her hand on her waist while tapping her foot gently against the floor.  
  
~^~^Beepbeep~^~^~beepbeep~^~^Beeep~^  
  
"Starfire"  
  
"Yes friend Raven?"  
  
Raven walked up to her suspiciously. Once she was close enough the pale skin titan stood on her toes and pushed away some strands of Star's red hair. Revealing the skin beside and under her ear.  
  
"Starfire what is that?" Asked Raven her voice sounding alarmed.  
  
"What is what Raven?"  
  
"You know what" Raven raised on eyebrow but seeing Star's clueless expression she decided to help her out. She pointed at the blue-purplish spot beside under her ear. Starfire turned her eyes trying to see but couldn't, Raven floated a mirror from Star's desk over to them holding it up for the Tamaranian to see.  
  
"That" Her voice was sharp and to the point. Star's cheek blushed a very bright red and looked down at the floor.  
  
"It is...ummm"  
  
"A hickey!" Pointed Raven.  
  
"Umm, I suppose so"  
  
"From Robin?"  
  
"Umm yes"  
  
"You didn't go for a walk this morning did you?"  
  
Star turned five different colours of red.  
  
"Thought so. So...umm so you really do *it *?"  
  
Star nodded still looking at the floor. Raven grew a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Starfire looked up still blushing and nodded to her friend. Raven nodded and continued helping Starfire clean her wrists.  
  
"So I suppose he knows about this?"  
  
"Yes, he saw them last night"  
  
"I don't think you should hide it from them anymore"  
  
"I know but...I do want Cyborg to be upset like I know he will be every time he sees my wrists and Beast Boy will just worry"  
  
"So you'll keep hiding your symptoms?"  
  
"For as long as I can" Raven nodded a bit, wrapping a band bandage around her wrist as she had done to the other.  
  
"Starfire, please don't hide it from me. I can handle it"  
  
Star smiled at her friend Raven had truly changed since she gave her the crystal. It wasn't anything huge but from before it was a big accomplishment. The two girls spent a lot of time talking or sometimes just meditating. Raven seemed to open up more to Star and Star liked having a best friend that was a girl, she liked knowing they could share anything and it would be their secret.  
  
Star turned her hand so she could take Raven's hand. "I know you can and I trust you" She gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze before retrieving her hand. Raven's cheek suddenly turned a dark pink shade.  
  
"Star you don't have to answer if you don't want to but...what was it like, to...you know"  
  
"Well umm, it was quite wonderful and strangely warm the only other word to describe is loving" She stated shyly. Raven nodded in understanding no more words were shared for a while.  
  
~^~^~^Beepbeep~^~^~^beepbeepbeep~^~^~  
  
Days later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So now you put more flour in the dough"  
  
"Like this?" Asked Star as she poured more of the white powder in the dough. Cyborg nodded he had seen Star trying to make a cake and failing on it so he had decided to help her out.  
  
"Yeah like that. Now you got the hang of it"  
  
"What do we do next?"  
  
"You let it bake for about 30 minutes." He said as she placed the metal container in the oven.  
  
"All right then, thank you for your assistance Cyborg"  
  
"No biggie"  
  
She smiled gratefully and proceeded on tidying up the kitchen. Unfortunately the giant bag of flour she was trying to put away broke from the side making the kitchen disappear in a white cloud. Once the flour settled the emerald-eyed girl and metallic titan were covered in flour from head to toes.  
  
Cyborg cleared his eyes from the flour, Star doing the same looked around to find a flour covered Cyborg in a white kitchen with a priceless look on his face. Starfire burst out laughing sending the flour on her face flying. After a few moments Cyborg snapped out of his small trance to find the girl in front of him laughing her heart out. After looking around the kitchen and seeing her in the same flour covered state he followed her laughter sending even more flour flying to the ground.  
  
The smaller cloud of flour caused by Cyborg's laughter made both of them laugh even more. Soon Star collapsed on the floor laughing even more while Cyborg just switched. Beside her Star found a small pile of flour on the ground picking some of it up she decided to throw it at her laughing friend. Causing Cyborg's face to be again covered in a flour cloud. After seeing who was the causer of his new flour blurred vision he threw all the white stuff on Starfire.  
  
Who just continued to laugh and squeak at the funny situation. After a few more minutes Cyborg sat beside Star, trying to stop the laughter.  
  
"So Star, looking a little white there?" He teased throwing her into a fist of giggles again.  
  
"And you (giggle) look like a giant (giggle) snow ball!" He laughed as well. After a few minutes of quieting down Beast Boy entered the kitchen to find it all covered in white stuff.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" He asked as he saw Cyborg and Starfire sitting on the floor covered in the white stuff.  
  
"Kitchen accident" Said the half robot sending his companion in crime back into a first of giggles.  
  
"Beast Boy I think you need to go fetch the calming gas. Star is about to laugh out her stomach." The giggling girl managed to calm down.  
  
"That was very amusing" She commented happily. A ring was heard from the oven Cyborg opened the oven door and took out a perfectly well cooked cake. Showing it off at Starfire and Beast Boy with a pleased smile.  
  
"Yep, all it needed was flour"  
  
~^~^~^Beep~^~beepbeep~^~beep~  
  
"How long has she been like this?"  
  
"Going for 7 hours"  
  
"Seven hours!" The three friends stared at the green titan.  
  
"Yeah seven hours"  
  
"How does she do it?" Raven kept staring at the screen but after 30 seconds she had to look away...she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You're telling me she's been watching Walt Disney movies for the past seven hours?" Half yelled Robin.  
  
(A.U: I have NOTHING against Disney movies I personally love most of them but I needed to use them. Forgive me all Disney movie fans...including myself, yeah I forgive myself)  
  
"Yeah, it started by Cinderella on TV. Then she went to rent five more Disney videos. This is her third one so far and counting"  
  
"I think I want to throw up"  
  
"Maybe we should knock her unconscious."  
  
"Naw, she's too strong for that."  
  
"Is she still showing sings of intelligent life?"  
  
"Only one way to find out" Robin and the team approached the red haired girl carefully. Star completely oblivious of the world outside the princesses didn't even see her friends approaching. Robin, raven, Cyborg and Beast boy watched as Star sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn on her lap and her eyes wide open.  
  
"She's possessed" Whispered Beast Boy who was staring at her with fear.  
  
"Ah, Star...are you ok?" The girl didn't even seem to hear them.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Yelled Cyborg. This time she looked their way smiling warmly at them.  
  
"Oh, forgive me friends I did not see you. Is there something you required?"  
  
"No, just checking your brain hadn't been dissolves after 7 hours of Disney movies" Commented Beast Boy earning him a bump in the head from Raven.  
  
"My brain?" She looked confused for a second. "Oh you mean my viewing of the children's videos? They are quite amusing and interesting. You are very lucky to grow up with such movies"  
  
"More like forced" Raven's sarcastic remark was funny enough to make Beast Boy smirk.  
  
"You might want to take a break, they can really fry your brain after a while"  
  
"Actually I am finding it quite enjoyable. I especially enjoyed umm...what was it, Mulan? Her story resembles one of my planet"  
  
"That is actually a pretty decent movie" Commented Raven. Everyone stared at the pale skin titan with wide surprised eyes.  
  
"There was nothing else on TV ok!" She defended her reputation was been put on the line after all.  
  
"You mean things like that happen in Tamaran?" Asked Robin suddenly showing interest in the topic.  
  
"Yes, we still have to get through much if we wish to join any military posts"  
  
"That sucks"  
  
Star nodded lightly remembering her own hardships when she had to join the military. She was a lieutenant now, she proudly earned her title. But not without many put downs and letdowns. Her mood became weary as she remembered her childhood. Between the fighting, the military and the taking care of children she really hadn't had a childhood.  
  
Memories of her brother and Tita'ia filled her mind once more. But she was able to snap out of it before her friends noticed.  
  
"Do you wish to view the movies with me?" She invited. She watched as her friend's faces filled with a slight fear causing her to giggle. She would never admit it but she enjoyed putting her friends in situations like this.  
  
"Ahhhh I don't think so Star...I think I have to go....umm regenerate! Yeah charge up an' stuff. Well se ya!" With that the half robotic titan headed to the hallway full speed. Raven looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I have to go meditate." She announced before walking quickly toward her room. Robin gulped and looked nervously at Star.  
  
"Umm Star... umm I..."  
  
"It is all right Robin I do not mind, you can go." She said with a smirk. She didn't feel like putting her beloved in such psychological pain, as she knew he would be, but he would pay her back for this. There was a certain place she'd been meaning to go to.  
  
Robin smiled and in a quick movement he kissed the girl's cheek whispering a thank you before disappearing into the dark hallway. Starfire sighed in disappointment that all her friends had run away but she looked down to find the green titans still with her.  
  
"I'll watch the movie with you Star." Said Beast boy cheerfully Star's smile widened as she pulled the shape shifter into a bear hug.  
  
"Thank you Beast Boy!" She squeaked.  
  
"No problem" Beast Boy and Starfire made their way back to the couch where they sat together eating popcorn and watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame.  
  
~~^~~^Beepbeep~^~^beep~~beep^  
  
A small music box played a soft melody as she combed her dark red hair. She continued combing strand after strand, as it was part of her morning routine. She had again slept with Robin again the night before though they hadn't done anything since their first night together a week ago. She continued brushing her silky hair while thinking about her life.  
  
She wondered what is would be like when she wasn't around anymore. She feared for Robin, she trusted Raven would take care of Beast Boy and Cyborg but she was afraid for Robin. He tended to close up to people and not let anyone in. She feared he would never let anyone into his heart ever again after she was gone.  
  
A deep selfish part of her was happy with this, he would never look into another girl's eyes and not see her again. He would never be in the arms of another girl. Or kiss another girl's lips. But her other greater part was disturbed by this she did not want Robin to be alone the rest of his life. She wanted him to be happy.  
  
For a moment her thoughts came back to the present and to her hair. That's when she noticed several strands that were a light shade of orange not red like they were supposed to be. Floating to her mirror she began carefully examining her hair. She was right, there were several strands lighter than the rest.  
  
She practically ran to a bureau, stumbling over the cushion beside her bed. She opened a thick book written in Tamaranian. Flipping the pages quickly she found the line she was looking for and read.  
  
'Change of hair colour will occur ending phase 3 of Merel. Cause: the cells loosing nutrients. Not all hair will loose colour only strands of it. Depending on one's hair colour the change will appear. Dark hair: Grey; Red: orange; Yellow: white. No hair loss is expected'  
  
Star let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She wouldn't loose any hair but strands of it would turn orange. The medical book was old and with broken language but she could understand it well enough. She touched her hair tenderly playing with some strands.  
  
With every passing day the nightmare became closer. With every passing day her sickness got worse.  
  
'Great, first my hormones then mood changes then my wrists and now my hair, what's next my eyes?' She thought angrily then a look of fear clouded her eyes. Flipping to the next page she read.  
  
'A red spot will appear below the heart where the energy core is located in the end of phase 4'  
  
She shut her eyes slamming the book closed. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair. Just then the alarm went on snapping Starfire out of her misery thoughts and to her doorway.  
  
~^~^~^~beep~^beep~~~~~beep^  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But I!"  
  
"No Star!  
  
"I CAN fight!"  
  
"You're sick. You're staying right here!" Ordered the masked titan as he and the others headed to the exit.  
  
"But I could still fight"  
  
"We're not taking the chance Star. You almost got hurt last time" Starfire looked at Cyborg sadly remembering their last battle.  
  
"We'll be right back Star, don't worry" Said Beast Boy trying to cheer her up a bit. He could only imagine how she felt.  
  
Raven gave Star's shoulder a light squeeze before all four titans disappeared to the exit leaving a sad Starfire behind.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~Beep~~^  
  
She carefully flipped page after page of the thick photo album. Laughing every time a funny picture appeared, savouring the precious moments that had been caught in a picture. Her eyes studied different pictures. There was one of Raven and her meditating in the lounge with a green giant sneaky bear behind them. Ready to scare the living daylights out of them.  
  
There was another picture taken seconds later in which Raven and Starfire had their mouths wide-open, eyes wide and looked just about ready to jump to the ceiling. She chuckled at the funny picture, Raven had nearly killed Beast Boy right after his little 'harmless' prank. And of course there was a picture of Beast Boy running full speed around the lounge with a furious Raven giving out a lot of dark energy behind him.  
  
She saw another picture of Cyborg with his car. She thought the car was very 'shiny' and pretty but she couldn't quite understand why Cyborg loved it so much. She flipped to page to see a picture of the team in the park with Terra, the 'only' picture with Terra in it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. They had known nothing about her in almost a year. She remembered how depressed Beast Boy had been after she left.... twice.  
  
Raven had been especially understanding. The picture at her side showed just how understanding, Raven all mighty emotion controlled Raven had a tofu dog in her hand and was eating it! Robin had taken that picture for 'prosperity' proof of the unbelievable. She flipped the page again to find one of her all time favourite pictures. It was one of Robin and her together but what was peculiar about the picture was the look of pure surprise and delight on the boy wonder's face.  
  
She remembered he had been sitting on the couch watching TV when she had sneaked beside him surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling for the expected picture. He a look of pure shock mixed with something else on his face. The whole stunt had actually been a dare Beast Boy had come up with.  
  
She suddenly felt extremely tired as is something was pushing her to lie down. Her eyelids felt as heavy as weights. Lying down on the soft couch she closed her eyes and drifted off to la la land.  
  
~~^~~^beep~~^~~beep~~^beep~  
  
"Dude, how could one puny robber cause so much trouble!"  
  
"He may be a puny robber but he sure could run!"  
  
"Man, I'm hungry"  
  
"The chase was pointless. We were running around like chickens" (Guess who said that)  
  
The four titans walked into the lounge the window reflecting the few sunrays passing through the clustered clouds.  
  
"Hey where's Star?"  
  
Cyborg walked closer to the couch as he spotted a trace of red hair on the couch. He turned to his friends placing a finger over his mouth to 'silence' them and signalled down. They walked closer to find Starfire curled into a ball sleeping peacefully. Cyborg's robotic eye caught the shine of the sun on a few orange strands. Finding it curious how those few strands reflected and the rest didn't the half mechanic titan kneel down beside the girl ignoring Robin's curious look.  
  
Carefully as if not to wake her he took a few strands of her hair and observed them carefully.  
  
'No, these are not red. They're orange but how? Why?' He gave his friends a worried look.  
  
"What is it?" Whispered Robin.  
  
"Her hair, these strands are...orange"  
  
"How can they be orange? She's a red hair! Duh"  
  
"That's not what I mean. They've changed"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"My eye caught the colour difference. They definitely changed"  
  
"A symptom maybe?"  
  
"May be"  
  
"Do you think Star knows?"  
  
"She knows" Assured Raven softly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Raven looked away she couldn't tell them. That would be violating Star's trust and privacy.  
  
"Raven if you know something you shou..."  
  
"No she should not, I should" Interrupted a sleepy sweet voice. Starfire rubbed her eyes cutely while looking at her friends her conscious mind having been awake for a few minutes.  
  
"Your observations are correct Cyborg. My hair has changed and it is a symptom"  
  
"When were you going to tell us"  
  
"I just found out myself minutes before the alarm sounded."  
  
The group was silent for a little while just analysing everything. It seemed like every time they turned around she was one step closer to the death.  
  
"Will it change much more?"  
  
"I do not know. The medicine book does not say much about Merel" She sighed hating the look of worry in her friend's faces. "Where you successful in catching the robber?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but he gave us a wild goose chase" Star looked confused at the expression her mind started working on possible meanings 'matching the words' a trick Beast Boy had suggested. After a while her confused look changed into her normal one.  
  
"What did you do while we were gone?" Asked Cyborg as his eye spotted the picture album.  
  
"I was looking at some old pictures of the team. And dinner's ready!" She called as she walked to the kitchen. The titans exchanged a worried look, Starfire cooking wasn't a good thing her last 'cream of toenails' had tasted just like it sounded. Beast Boy had made it a hobby to name each and every one of her planet's dishes with a name. Which much to Starfire's panic she'd began to use herself.  
  
"Do not worry friends it is not 'cream of toenails' or 'melted bubblegum' it is simply steak and tofu" She said trying not to laugh.  
  
"That sounds great!" The four titans let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to write one chapter but they ARE pretty long. Thank you all for reviewing I will be answering reviews right now but for everyone: The web site I promised you (sorry I couldn't get it to show in the chapter until someone so kindly suggested a way for me to do it) is IN MY PROFILE BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET IT TO APPEAR ANYWHERE SO IT IS IN MY PROFILE!! But I broke it down so it would show please just backspace the spaces, thank you.  
  
Ignore the picture I hate it.  
  
Ophelia: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for the website I spent 2 hours in there. And thank you for your review I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Diana: Poor you, its very hard to explain *it* to children younger than you.  
  
Casey Chimera: Thank you so much, you made me blush. I'm so happy you think so much of it. I thought perhaps I was wrong in getting Blackfire in there and making her so emotional. But I'm glad you think it fitted nicely.  
  
Jess: Thanks don't worry I will finish it, I just love romance!  
  
Bunny 133: I'm flattered that my story may be something to look forward after school. Thank you hope not to disappoint you.  
  
Eryan: Aww thanks.I'm sorry for taking so long its just that it's a lot to write and I have stupid school. But I try my best!  
  
Dragon Girl323: Thank you!!! I don't rock but that's one of the nicest things I've heard. And please do go on rambling I love long reviews. Hehe  
  
The Ultimate Newbie: Wow thank you so much! You're just been modest I'm sure you could do a far better job than me. I'm still kinda a rookie but I'm learning!  
  
Flying Star: I'm always too lazy to sign in hehe. Laziness what are we to do about it? Oh yeah! Obey it! Ok, thank you for the thumbs up.  
  
Gizmo's Study buddy: Umm is Gizmo really that smart or is he just freaky smart? (Just kidding) I couldn't resist sorry. I'm very sorry to tell you that I don't think Lsade will be appearing on my story, mostly because I really really hate him and in almost every story he appears which is frustraiting for me. Thank you so much!  
  
Thank you everyone! I hope you liked it. No one is reading this are they? Nope, oh well its fun to just go on talking to myself. Umm I wonder who is actually bored or interested enough to read this. Ummm I HATE MY MATH TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE MATH TEACHER! I'm sooooooo sorry I just really couldn't help myself. I'm very stressed. 


	10. Blood Flowers

Lifeline ~~~^~beep~~^~~^Beep~~^~~~^  
  
^^^^^^Blood Flowers~~~~~  
  
"Dude do we really have to wear this?" Half muffled Beast Boy as he tried loosening the tie around his neck.  
  
"It's a wedding what do you think?"  
  
"It's not just a wedding, it's 'the' wedding" Corrected Robin while straightening his black tux.  
  
"Yeah, yeah so Bruce Wayne is getting married big deal!"  
  
"It is. I still can't believe it" The masked titan ran a hand through his hair.  
  
He still couldn't believe it. A white envelope had arrived a few days ago the team had believed it to be anything from a bomb to fan mail but what they found was by far more shocking than any bomb. Robin took the invitation out of his pocket and read it for the fiftieth time.  
  
You are invited to Bruce Wayne and Diana Themyscira's wedding, which will take place in Gotham city in the Bruce Wayne's mansion located forty-five minutes from the city.  
  
(I used the name of the place she is from because I honestly couldn't find her last name)  
  
Yes it was the right name; the right address the right directions. Batman was getting married. Robin chuckled silently to himself who would have thought.  
  
"Rob stop staring at the damn paper already and what is taking the girls so long!" Yelled Cyborg. Just then two girls stepped into the lounge Robin was first to turn his mouth dropping at the sight of the two girls.  
  
Beast boy followed and lastly Cyborg, soon the two girls had the three males staring at them with their mouths wide open. Raven was the first to grow uncomfortable, she really hated the dress and she meant 'really' but it was all part of that stupid deal with Starfire. The red haired girl had chosen Raven's dress just as Raven had chosen Star's dress. So now Raven was stuck wearing a pale pearly like with a little of blue 'white' dress and Starfire was wearing a dark blue dress.  
  
At first Raven had thought of making her wear a black dress but she quickly dismissed the idea after realizing how cruel that would be.... The tower would be all black soon, too soon.  
  
Robin wasted no time on walking toward Starfire and taking her hand with a wide smile. Star smiled back, grateful that she would be able to go to a party with her friends and Robin. Even if it was probably the last party she would be attending.  
  
"You ladies look lovely" Commented Robin. Raven muffled a thank you while Star pecked Robin on the cheek.  
  
"Yes you do, now LETS GO!" Cyborg walked toward the exit door. Beast Boy though stayed glued to the spot just staring at Raven. Raven noticed this and walked closer to him.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No (ahem) no of course not it's just.... Umm that dress"  
  
"Starfire picked it" She defended he couldn't possible believe she had picked this!  
  
"The colour suits you... You look very pretty raven" He managed to say. Raven's cheeks coloured a light shade of red as she muffled another thank you. Beast Boy offered his arm to the girl, she smiled a little as she took Beast Boy's arm and walked to the exit after Cyborg. For a moment Starfire and Robin stayed there looking at each other.  
  
"You really look beautiful Star"  
  
"Thank you Robin. Tell me is this wedding alike to the ones I have seen on television?"  
  
"Well yeah just this will be much fancier and it isn't a church"  
  
Starfire's right eye widened just a bit, her head tilted a sign she was either confused or worried.  
  
"Robin I fear I will not know what to do in the wedding" She confessed alarmed Robin chuckled lifting his hand he caressed Star's cheek lovingly.  
  
"Don't worry Star, we'll be right beside you plus you won't be the only one. The bride is from an excluded area of earth and I bet she has less idea of what to do than you do"  
  
Star chuckled lightly letting her nervousness slip away she placed her hand over Robin's which was on her cheek and gave it a light squeeze. They stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes for what felt like years.  
  
'What will you do my love when I am not here? Will you remember me or will you grieve me forever? You look at me as if I was the only thing in the world. Sometimes you are still a little selfish, and careless I know it is because we are still so young ....but I love you all the same. I am so afraid to leave you, so afraid to let you go. But I must, must I not? Perhaps one day or maybe somehow I will be able to hear you tell me your vows to me...oh Robin... please forgive me' She thought bitterly, tears began to form in the back of her eyes threatening to spill at any moment.  
  
Thankfully the dark haired sorceress showed up.  
  
"You guys better get moving. I think Cyborg is ready to blow a fuse"  
  
"Be right there" Called Robin as he tugged on Star's hand. She managed to give him a small smile stopping the tears. Soon both of them were out the door.  
  
~~Beep~~^beep~~^beep~~  
  
The ceremony was beautiful; the mansion's backyard (which was as big as a stadium) was full of people. Everyone from the Justice League to half of Gothem city attended. The teen titans were 'special' enough to be seated in the first five rows giving them a very good view of the whole scene. Once the ceremony started everyone watched in awe as Diana princess of Themyscira walked toward an anxious looking Bruce Wayne.  
  
It was hard to see who looked more nervous the bride or groom. They exchanged bows while looking into each other's eyes. By the time the ceremony ended they were both feeling bold enough to end their union with one long kiss. Everyone cheered and the happy couple exited.  
  
Everyone left their seats and began walking toward the mansion, all but one single red haired girl who stayed seated. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze kissing her cheek. The wedding had been better than she'd expected. Even though she didn't know either of them she felt happy for them. She had never told anyone, but she truly loved weddings, she loved the thought of two souls coming together to start all over again.  
  
"Hey Star you ok?" Asked Cyborg tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I am. Forgive me I was just thinking"  
  
"Just don't hurt yourself ok?" She giggled softly.  
  
"I will not." She looked around to find her friends walking closer to her. "Have you congratulated the couple yet?" She asked.  
  
Robin took one look at the pile of people surrounding the couple and shook his head. "I don't wanna risk it, we might loose our heads in there" Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded.  
  
"We'll see them inside anyways" Said Raven coming to sit beside Starfire the dark sorceress sensing the girl's sad aura.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^Beep~~^~~^~~~^~~^~~^  
  
The soft melody played in the background mixed with the voices of hundreds of people. The teen titans sat on a table, eating.  
  
"There's so many people here!" Said Beast Boy as he scanned the room once more.  
  
"Tell me about it" Complained Raven who kept staring at the room. On the other hand Starfire had her elbows on the table and her head resting on her palms watching mesmerized the parade of beautiful dresses endless tuxes and pretty decorations. She felt like a child, exited because of how pretty it all looked, it reminded her of the time she had sneaked into the castle when she was little. She remembered the pretty colours and blinding lights of it all and she remembered wishing she could dance with them.  
  
And now she was. The orchestra began playing again but this time several couples rose to the music. Robin smiled as he watched Starfire's expression. She looked like a child in Christmas Eve expecting the unexpected watching everything in awe. Suddenly he had an idea, standing up he took Star's hand startling her a little. But quickly relaxed after seeing his expression, tugging gently on her hand he pulled her up to the dance floor.  
  
"Robin I do not know how to dance" She whispered frightened.  
  
"Shh, don't worry just follow my lead" He whispered back.  
  
He placed his hand on her waist and held her right hand firmly. Soon they were both dancing at a slow pace. Back at the table Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy watched as their friends danced.  
  
"Hey Rae"  
  
Raven diverted her eyes to Beast Boy. "What?"  
  
"Do you umm, wanna dance?" Raven's eyebrow rose just a little bit as she seemed to consider the offer carefully. Silently she stood up; placing her hand on Beast boy's hand she led him to the dance floor. Somewhere in the dance floor they saw Cyborg dancing with a longhaired girl.  
  
~~^~~Beep~~^~~^~~^beep~^~  
  
Starfire breathed in the scents of roses. She gently caressed some of the petals with her hand her wondering lower, instantly jumping back after feeling a light pain on the tip of her finger.  
  
"Careful they have thorns" Warned a calm feminine voice. Star turned around to find herself face to face with the bride herself.  
  
"So I have discovered" Star smiled at the black haired woman who came to stand beside her. "You are the bride are you not?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Starfire"  
  
"Starfire.... it sounds familiar"  
  
"I am part of the teen tee..."  
  
"Teen titans, Robin's group"  
  
The red haired girl nodded. A deep comfortable silence fell between the two before Diana's curiosity reached its level.  
  
"You're an alien, where are you from?"  
  
"A planet called Tamaran"  
  
"Tamaran... I've been there before. Very beautiful, many political problems"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Star placed some strands back behind her ear and studied the bride carefully. "You look very...thoughtful and nervous" Diana's eyes widened a bit at her observation but after seeing the peaceful smile on the girl's lips she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I guess I am" The black haired princess rested both arms against the rail while looking thoughtful.  
  
"Everyone from the Justice League seems so solemn...this is not a real wedding is it?" Said Star quietly. Diana turned to see the girl more fully, amazed at her observation.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You feel something for him, but....do not worry your act was perfectly done and I have not told anyone"  
  
"There is a very powerful evil man, he's here. We have to make him believe Bruce and I are married for the plan to work."  
  
Silence again reigned; Diana tried to digest what the red haired girl had just told her. "Bruce is telling Robin the situation as we speak, I was with him before that, he couldn't stop talking about you"  
  
Star blushed lightly flattered that Robin would talk so much about her. Then concern filled her.  
  
"Does that mean you will be requiring the Teen Titan's help?"  
  
"I don't think so, perhaps the help of the shape shifter but no more"  
  
Both women spotted the two gentlemen approaching them; Diana smiled at Bruce as he extended his hand toward her.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it was nice talking to you Starfire"  
  
"Thank you and congratulations to the both of you"  
  
"Thank you" Responded Bruce as he and Diana disappeared back into the ball. Robin and Starfire were left alone in the garden.  
  
Star took Robin's hand in hers enjoying his warm touch.  
  
"I talked to Bruce... this is all a scam"  
  
"I know" She rested her head on Robin's shoulder, snuggling against him and seeking his warmth. He gladly wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
~~~~~^~~~  
  
"Did you talk to Robin?"  
  
"Yes, he'll gladly provide assistance if needed"  
  
"I talked to that girl...Starfire, I can see why Robin likes her so much she's smart. It'll be interesting to see where she will be in a few more years"  
  
"Dead" He said coldly.  
  
"Why do you sa..."  
  
"She's dying, a strange illness is slowly killing her. She'll be dead in a couple of months"  
  
Diana looked over toward the garden door they had just passed a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Poor girl"  
  
"There is nothing we can do"  
  
~^~~~~~^^~~beep~~^^~~~^^~~~^ (((want to know how much longer she may have? SEE THE LINES! Lifeline remember, these are her heartbeats))))  
  
A week and a half later:  
  
"Hahahaha, hihihihihihi, hahahahaha"  
  
"Starfire STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
"I'm hahaha sorry haha friend haha Raven! It is just so funny!"  
  
"No it's not! I am wet to my heels, I hardly find that funny!" The sorceress removed a fish caught in her hood and returned it to the sea.  
  
A minute later Starfire's oppressed giggled were heard.  
  
"I suggest dear friend you find another way of 'practising to control your powers with emotions' so near the water"  
  
Raven gave her the evil eye as she her friend's smile increased freakishly from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ok, now you freaking me out so just laugh" The red head covered her mouth with her hands as she tried her very best not to laugh too much. Raven had decided to practice controlling her powers with emotions that same morning. The boys had gone to visit Aqualad after he had called the day before asking for them to come so now the two girls were alone in the tower.  
  
Star guessed that was probably the main reason why Raven had decided to try it out today, since there wasn't anyone to see her, beside her of course. As for Star the pass few days she had been becoming more and more weary. She was growing tired quite easily which was really making her upset because she felt like a porcelain doll, always frail and breakable.  
  
"Raven I do not understand why you would want to do this, you have the crystal to help you after all"  
  
"Yes but I have to learn to do without the crystal as well. The crystal is like a safety net, I'm trying to use it to help me tame my powers"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Raven floated back over ocean, Star watched from the safe ground. She rested her head on her hands as she saw her friend tried yet again. She felt dampness on her wrist but paid no attention to it, and then she felt something dripping. She placed her hands on her lap shocked to find red blood streaming down her arms. She watched terrified as the blood traveled down her arm, her hand was soaked.  
  
She felt herself becoming dizzy so she took one long breath, her wrists felt burned and they were beginning to sting to no end. 'Calm down, it is just blood. It will all be all right. Just call raven, yes call Raven. But she is so far away she will not hear me. What am I going to do?' She thought panicked so she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"RAVEN!!!!! RAVEN! RAVEN!!" The sorceress heard a light sound of what sounded like her name; unconsciously her eyes fell upon the tower. She was able to see Starfire calling her with all her might. She quickly approached land and the sight she saw there scared her to no end. She saw her best friend holding her wrists as her blood painted the ground.  
  
~~^~~~^~~~~^beep~~~^~~~beep  
  
Stafire woke up to a dim light at the side of her bed. Looking around she found Robin sleeping, his head pillowed by his arms. She felt her wrists sore, they weren't stinging like before but they still hurt. She lifted her right hand and saw thick bandages covering from below her elbow to the middle of her hand.  
  
At the slight movement Robin came out of his light sleep to stare into deep emerald ones. Strangely for Starfire she found herself staring into grey- blue eyes instead of his usual mask.  
  
"Hey" Said Starfire easily, using his common greeting phrase. But instead of answering he ran a hand down her cheek, his eyes lost and afraid. "Robin?" Again no answer, his hand moved to her hair. She cupped his cheek with a half bandaged hand he grasped it kissing it gently, afraid to hurt her.  
  
"I almost lost you....so much blood....Cyborg, Cyborg had, he and Raven...."  
  
"Shh" She cooed trying to calm him down. But he continued.  
  
"Cyborg and Raven... they, there was almost no skin. The skin was so thin...so thin it... it broke I think. And...they had to, had to improvise. They said you will be all right but, you'll have to take very good care of them, your wrists that is."  
  
One of Starfire's hands went around Robin's neck while the other pulled him toward her by the waist. He gently landed on her, his head pillowed on her chest. She placed both arms around him to comfort him and at the same time to comfort herself. She was so afraid, so scared.  
  
She wanted to cry but she couldn't work u to courage to, she just wouldn't cry. Robin nuzzled his face against the soft fabric of Star's clothes, hearing her heartbeat. He wanted to scream, wanted to hold her and hide her from the world forever. He had almost lost her today, there had been so much blood everywhere.  
  
When Raven called them in the communicator she actually looked horrified, no she looked terrified. They had never seen Raven like that, willingly showing such fear in her eyes; When they'd gotten there and had seen the gravity of the situation they themselves where afraid. There was so much blood all over, Raven said she had been able to close the wounds from one arm but the other was still bleeding. Cyborg had had to use all his medical expertise to try to come up with something to help the wounds close.  
  
He had never been so terrified in his entire life. He held her to him as tightly as he could just holding her. And Starfire held him back with all her will, using him as her lifeline. She hid her face in his hair while her hands continued offering silent support to the boy in her arms.  
  
~^~^~~beep~^~  
  
Raven sat on the ceiling watching the sunset but instead of been in her usual meditation position she was on the floor hugging her knees to her chest while watching the sun set. Her brain working its hardest to make sense of all that had happened within the past 24 hours. She knew Robin as now with Starfire so she was safe. But she couldn't get the picture of Star's blood dripping from her arms out of her head.  
  
She clenched on the crystal hanging from her neck once more. Again she was sure that if she removed it the whole ocean would probably come crashing down on her. But that was just it, she could cry freely now, the worst thing that could happen if she did was that probably a light bulb explode somewhere but nothing more. But yet she couldn't cry, the tears would come and she felt horrible because of it, she wasn't sure she was even able to cry for her dying friend.  
  
"I can't handle it after all." She told the emptiness.  
  
"Yes you can" The sudden voice caused Raven to turn around, she wasn't too surprised to find the green shape shifter approaching.  
  
"You 're the strongest one of all of us"  
  
"Beast Boy"  
  
"No Rae you really ARE. Anyone would get freaked out after seeing so much blood, especially coming from Star....you don't have to feel weird or guilty. I never thought it would be so...serious ya know. Like so painful, it was horrible to watch her bleeding."  
  
The green titan sat dangerously close to Raven, their shoulder almost touching. Raven nodded she kept her gaze down. Slowly she reached for the gloved hand on the ground and held it. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock but he soon relaxed as he watched Raven intertwine their fingers. Their eyes met and remained lock, her purple eyes staring into pretty green eyes (I swear Beast Boy has the prettiest eyes out of all the titans (o.o)  
  
"Thanks Beast Boy" He tightened his grip, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
~~^~~beep~^~~^~~~^Beep  
  
Robin walked through the crowded city streets looking at the endless shops. There were flowers everywhere; it was 'flower season' so almost every shop was selling flowers.  
  
"Hey Robin, look at that" Said Cyborg as he pointed to a small flower shop.  
  
"A flower shop?"  
  
"I mean look at the flowers"  
  
Robin searched blankly for his target but there were at least 10 different bouquets in the direction his friend was pointed to.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That one! Just come" With that the half mechanic titan crossed the street heading directly to the shop. Robin followed him, wondering what Cyborg had in mind. He stopped in front of a beautiful bouquet that contained roses, lilies, and a few other flowers but most importantly it had Jasmines, one of Starfire's favourite flowers.  
  
"It's really nice, but Cy I didn't know you were into flowers." teased the masked titan.  
  
"Not for me you idiot, for Star"  
  
Robin stared at the flowers with new eyes. They were perfect for her, the colours the variety and the jasmines, they smelled wonderful he was sure she would love them.  
  
"Yeah they're perfect for her."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^^^~~^^~~~~^~~~  
  
Starfire jumped as she felt a strong arm slide around her shoulders but soon relaxed after seeing the arm's owner. She giggled as he kissed her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Robin, I had been looking for you"  
  
"Sorry, I was with Cy"  
  
"That is all right, did you have fun?"  
  
"Without you? Never" He teased as he slid his other arm around her, holding the large bouquet or flowers in front of her. Star's eyes widened as she scanned the gift completely in shock. She met Robin's masked eyes a look of pure childish delight in her face.  
  
"For me?" She asked still in shock. Never had anyone given her such a gift it was completely unexpected.  
  
"I sure ain't in love with anyone else...Cyborg found them, we thought they were perfect for you" Star smiled widely as she took the flowers and held them close to her, inhaling their aromatic scent. Her nose picked up a familiar scent, jasmines; she looked down to find the peculiar small white flowers. She breathed in the scent once more she loved the small flowers. As she looked up she kneeled on the couch meaning to give Robin a bear hug while been careful not to crush the flowers.  
  
The sudden movement made her head spin, feeling very dizzy as she clinged to him. Robin must have known it for he steadied her in his arms. She was so weak, she still hadn't recovered from the all the blood she'd lost two weeks ago. And they doubted she ever would, she grew tires very easily and had strictly forbidden to walk, run or do anything tiring. Though she was allowed to float. Her friends kept constant guard on her, she couldn't remember the last time she had been alone for an instant during the day.  
  
At night either Robin or her would slip into one of their rooms and sleep. Lately it had become hard to fall asleep even with Robin holding her, things were growing worse but she kept smiling in the day.  
  
"Thank you so much Robin, they are beautiful." Her eyes shined with happiness and surprise, he smiled while pecking her gently on the lips though Starfire had no plans of keeping it a 'peck' on the lips and she hungrily kissed him back, causing a rush of heat to go through both their bodies, their mouths pressing against the other's as Robin held her tighter, always tightly. When they stopped both took a long breath.  
  
"That was the best thank you ever"  
  
"I could give you more 'thank you' if you want"  
  
"Umm, how do I say no to loveliest woman on earth?"  
  
She smiled as she kissed his lips one more time. Teasing him with small pecks before he grew tired and kissed her back. Suddenly Star pushed back making Robin stare at her questiongly.  
  
"The flowers, I must put them in water!" He nodded until he realized that the action would mean letting go of her but he reluctantly helped her stand on her feet.  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
Robin and Starfire walked and floated to the kitchen where Star committed to the task of finding at least four different vases and put a few flowers in each of them. Robin watched her carefully, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"Star why so many vases?"  
  
"One for your room, one for the living room, one for my room, and one for each of our friends. This way everyone has flowers and the tower looks much more cheerful"  
  
He smiled, realizing how right she was. The tower did seem...darker now a- days, mostly because the jumpy cheery Starfire was confined to cushiony places where she could rest. Also the paleness of her skin was cause for worry to anyone in the tower, a constant reminder she didn't have much longer.  
  
"My Star, always thinking about everyone else but herself"  
  
"But I do think about myself Robin, just not now. Plus you seem to occupy my mind the most!"  
  
"Oh really?" She nodded but continued fixing the flowers. Robin chuckled at the excitement of the girl. He took a jasmine flower into his hand while studying it carefully. He looked at Star who was completely consumed in her task of arranging the flowers into the vases. He slipped the tiny flower above Star's ear in her hair. Star looked at Robin curiously, he smiled as he adjusted the flower.  
  
"A flower for the lady's hair" He said simply. She touched her hair and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"A kiss for the gallant prince, my love"  
  
The flowers were temporally forgotten as heated kisses were exchanged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter DONE!!!! Yeii, all done. Sorry for taking so long but inspiration comes rather slowly especially when you have homework school and chores.  
  
Think it was too fluffy? Well I'm sorry but I like fluffy things. If you hate me for making Bruce and Diana's wedding a scam then I'm very sorry but after seeing a few episodes I've concluded it would take A LOT of work for those two to hook up but then again who knows. Next chapter will be very angsty.  
  
A few chapters ago (I'm sorry I forgot about posting this last chapter please forgive me) I was asked how old they all were and after thinking hard about it I've concluded the following.  
  
Robin: 17 and a half. Star: 17 Cyborg: 18 (in the first season we see Cyborg been able to drive while the other titans can't. In North America you need to be at least 16 years old to be able to drive so that tells us that he's older than the rest.) Raven:18 (just turned ok!) Beast Boy: 17.  
  
In Teen titans we have to have in mind something. Who in their right or wrong minds would send a bunch of 14 year olds to a tower and let them live by THEMSELVES! Especially if their money bag is Bruce Wayne (Aka Batman (duh)) Mr. Responsibility! So we can assume that in the series they are at least 15-16. ^.^ 


	11. Hurting too much

Lifeline  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~^~  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Star!"  
  
"No" She kept her arms crossed as he desperately tried to get her to come inside.  
  
"You have to, it's cold!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Can you say anything else beside no?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you going to stay here all afternoon?"  
  
"N...."  
  
"Gotcha!" He grabbed her arm gently, trying to get her to talk to him.  
  
"Robin!! I do not want to go inside."  
  
"It's cold!"  
  
"No it is not. I am tired of having to stay indoors all the time. I am sick, not paralysed"  
  
"But what if you get sicker?"  
  
"Robin just drop it, she's not going to move any time soon" Said Raven from behind him.  
  
"Which side are you on anyways?"  
  
"On the reasonable side"  
  
"Reasonable! She could get sicker!" He yelled.  
  
"If anything it'll do her good to be outside, the sun rays may help her blood cells"  
  
"I feel so much better when I am outside" Said Star who had finally stood up on her feet and tried helping the 'stay outside' cause.  
  
"Fine" Agreed Robin angrily, he was just trying to do what was best for Star but Raven was right. She got her powers from the sun maybe it could give her energy.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to the park!" Offered Cyborg who had just entered the roof.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go play outside!" Said Beast Boy standing beside Cyborg.  
  
"Yes let us go to the park, oh please Robin could we?" The red haired gazed into her love's eyes as she gave him 'the puppy look' her best weapon against Robin. She had gotten him to do a lot of things with that look over the past few months.  
  
"You are in no condition to play" He reminded her.  
  
"Oh please Robin! I promise I will not overwork myself. I just need some fresh air and sun Pleeeeaaassseee" She begged.  
  
She really was outdoing her puppy-eye look today. The masked titan just smirked at her there was no way he could say no to her, it was a lost cause anyways.  
  
"Fine, we'll go to the park....only for a little while" Star flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly as she whispered a set of thank you's into his ear.  
  
"Let's get going then!" yelled Cyborg exited before he ran downstairs, Beast Boy behind him.  
  
~^~~^~~~^beep~~~^~~^beep~~~^~~~^~~  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Asked Robin looking around the half empty park. It was nice sunny day, but it was long weekend so half the city was out to nice relaxing places so they had the park to themselves.  
  
"How bout we play some FOOL-ball!"  
  
"YEAH!" Yelled the green titan who quickly grabbed the ball before Cyborg. The two friends ran to an open field. Raven sat, her legs crossed and a serene look in her face. Robin just looked at his two friends fighting over who was getting the ball his eyes showing his desire to go for the ball.  
  
"Go and play Robin" Commanded Starfire in a soft voice while signalling him to stand up.  
  
"But you..."  
  
"I'll stay with her," Offered the sorceress.  
  
"No, you will go play with the boys" Raven met her friend's eyes, surprise and wonder all mixed into one. Had Starfire just ordered her to do something?  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No buts Raven. You will go play, I will....umm Referee?" She caught Robin's smile as if telling her it was the right word.  
  
Raven was lost, she didn't know whether to obey her best friend or dismiss her. She gazed into Star's eyes, they were encouraging silently telling her to go. Before she knew it her legs had pulled her up and she was walking toward a somewhat shocked Beast boy and Cyborg. Before they left to go play Robin gave Star's pale cheek a kiss before running off.  
  
Starfire laughed as she watched the ball land on raven's hands, she must have panicked after seeing three men running full speed to her for she had thrown the ball to the air. And she enjoyed greatly when she got to give Robin a foul for the ball not been in when it actually was, been referee was very fun at least for her.  
  
~~~^beep~~~^~~beep~~~^~~~^~~  
  
Cyborg walked to the kitchen, surprised to find Raven and Beast boy on the couch pretty close to each other. They were awfully still, he though they could be sleeping. An evil idea occurred to him but Raven turning her head to look at him made him dismisses it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The sorceress snapped, her dark purple eyes fixed on him. She had felt his eyes on her back hopefully he was far enough to not have noticed how close Beast boy actually was, he was almost half on top of her. They had been watching a movie then he started talking to her about life and death, next thing she knew he had fallen asleep using her as his pillow. How they had actually gotten in that position whatsoever was a mystery to her.  
  
"Getting a glass of water, that's all geeez" He reached for a glass and poured some of the liquid into it, his eye caught a glimpse of the metal teapot on the stove. He remembered it was Starfire's tea she was suppose to drink at least 4 cups of the stuff everyday. He wondered if she had drink a cup yet.  
  
He knew Robin was out, he'd said something about meeting someone and a cure but he had mumbled it quickly enough for him to miss half of it.  
  
'If Beast Boy and Raven are here then that means Star is by herself. I'll go check on her' He poured Star a cup of her grey looking tea, he hated to admit it but the stuff looked worse than Raven's herbal tea. He wondered if it tasted as awful.  
  
~^^^~~^^~~^^  
  
Cyborg gently knocked on Star's door. He hoped she wasn't asleep he knew how little sleep she had been having...Correction, how much sleep she HADN'T been having. Every minute of sleep was precious for her.  
  
"Come in" Called Star, the door slipped open. He found Starfire doing something on her desk, she smiled warmly at him. "Cyborg, please come in"  
  
He returned the smile; she stood up to greet him. He studied the room carefully, he had never been to Star's room before, well not long enough to look around. The first time had been weeks ago when he had to carry her to her room after she lost all that blood. The memory that followed his thoughts caused him to remember her delicate condition. His eyes fell upon a small collection of fluffy stuffed animals in a corner. The room was mostly purple, Star's favourite colour.  
  
"I brought you your tea. I didn't think you'd had your daily dose yet" He walked closer to her not wanting her to stand up and get dizzy.  
  
Star took it from his hands gratefully. "Thank you Cyborg. You are correct I have not yet had my second cup"  
  
"Second cup? Star you'd suppose to be in your third cup by now" She frowned as a response. She gazed down at the grey liquid.  
  
"It does not taste very good," She sounded like a five year old complaining about her medicine.  
  
"I can imagine...umm I didn't know how you drink it so I just poured it cold, is that ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is wonderful. I dislike it hot, the taste becomes too strong"  
  
"Then I'm glad I guessed right. Why are you all by yourself?"  
  
"I went to the living room but found Beast boy and Raven umm... sleeping. And I did not wish to disturb them"  
  
"Yeah I was caught in that same predicament a few minutes ago."  
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two as they drank their liquids.  
  
"So how ya feeling?"  
  
"I am all right, somewhat sleepy though"  
  
"Still can't sleep eh"  
  
"I am afraid not. I have gotten used to it though."  
  
"Nice collection you have there" He said while pointing at the stuffed animals.  
  
"Thank you. I seem to have an impulse to buy one every time I see one I like. Raven says it is a "childish obsession"  
  
"Naww, she's just messing with ya. It's...cute." Star giggled softly.  
  
"So what you have there?" Asked Cyborg pointing to the pen and pencil on her desk.  
  
"I am writing some letters"  
  
"To your family?"  
  
"Yes, to all my family" He nodded not getting what she really meant.  
  
"Well I'll let you finish" Cyborg smiled at the girl. But before leaving he gently patted Star on the top of her head. It was simple gesture, childish if you will but at the same time so sweet it made her feel special, even missed. She gave him a comforting smile before he walked out of her door.  
  
~~~^~~beep~~~^~~~~~~^~beep~~~^^~~~~ Weeks later:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Starfire laid on the couch, her head resting on a pillow as she watched TV with her friends. Her skin didn't have that healthy amberish glow anymore, it had disappeared long ago. Leaving in its place a pale amber, her eyes were exhausted. Her body looked tired beaten and thin, that fire that had once been obvious just by looking at her figure had slowly disappeared. But every time you looked into her amber eyes you could see it burning with all its might. Her eyes were the exact opposite of her body, her eyes shone with the burning desire of life, love, friendship and fear.  
  
And even though she grew weaker and weaker everyday she always managed to stand up and keep going. The titans hadn't left the tower in weeks, aside from the small one-hour 'kick out' where Starfire would practically push then out the door. Two days ago the thin skin covering her wrists had snapped causing another though much smaller than the first one blood stream. Since then everyone made sure she was resting at ALL times.  
  
"I do not understand why is he adding more pepper? The dish is covered on it"  
  
"It's to add more flavour I guess"  
  
"I think he's just trying to make time"  
  
"His chicken is burning"  
  
Everyone kept looking at the so-called "professional chef" cooking while the chicken in the oven burned. They themselves didn't know why they were watching this, the only excuse was that they were really bored...really, really bored. Looking at her half awake friends Star thought it was time for one of her 'naps.' She had found that during her so-called naps, where she supposedly 'slept' was the only time her friends would willingly get out of the tower.  
  
But not while she was actually awake, as much as she thanked them for their sacrifice of wanting to be with her and not leave her alone she knew they grew restless if they didn't get some fresh air. She was tired of been confined to the tower herself but she really didn't have a choice, however they did, and she tried to take as many 'naps' as possible in order for them to go out.  
  
Of course she never actually slept, she hardly slept during the night let alone in the day. Robin seemed to be the only one getting suspicious, the first few times she had done her 'I am going to take nap' routine Robin had left the tower for a couple of hours but after four days he had gotten very suspicious. She knew of course he had to get suspicious eventually; after all they did share a bed almost every night. And she loved waking up to his face, however nothing * more* had happened even since that first time.  
  
"I am feeling very sleepy. If you will excuse me I think I will go take a nap"  
  
Her friends smiled supportably at her. Raven stood up to help her friend to her room but Robin held Star by her shoulders, gesturing to Raven that he would take her. Beast boy decided to change the channel, a channel up he found the local news, and a big red frame appeared on the TV, making the titans divert their attention from Star to the screen.  
  
"A very important last minute news has come in! It has just been reported that Starfire, one of the members of the Teen Titans is gravely ill. There is fear of death in her condition... in the name of Jump City we wish her a speedy and painless recovery. Starfire, we wish you the best. And that concludes the six o'clock news please stay tune to the...."  
  
Beast Boy turned off the TV. There was a dead silence between the friends no one spoke a word. Star smiled sadly her eyes still fixed on the TV. It wasn't like she had expected her condition to stay secret for long. She knew that wasn't possible but somehow she felt sadder, more hopeless. She fought back the tears building in her eyes, she couldn't cry in front of her friends. Her feet floated a few inches from the floor, but Robin kept a strong hold on her shoulders, supporting her.  
  
"Star..."  
  
"How did they...?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"It is all right friends, it could not be kept a secret for long. After all I have not been fighting alongside you for so long....it was natural they would know" She concluded, heaviness to her voice.  
  
"It's not your fault you can't fight" Assured Robin.  
  
"I know... I am sorry"  
  
"Don't be. Just get better" Star looked at Beast Boy, from all her friends he was probably the only one who truly still believed she had true hope of getting better. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Thank you...all of you. Now if you will excuse me I will retire to my room"  
  
"I'll take you" Said Robin, she opened her mouth to oppose but was quieted by Robin's strong stare.  
  
~~~~^~~~~^beep~~~^~~~~^~~~^beep~~~^  
  
"You do not need to stay Robin"  
  
"But I want to" Starfire walked to her bed, she sat on it her eyes fixed on the floor. Robin knelt down in front of her; he held her hands in his.  
  
"I am so scared Robin" She shut her eyes, she had finally confessed it, it was the first time in months she had spoken it out loud.  
  
"Me too." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.  
  
"I do not know what to do anymore" Tears began to stream down her face. Robin felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He never thought it could pain him so much to see her suffering like this. It just wasn't fair; it wasn't fair at all that she had to go through all this because of a stupid disease. It wasn't fair he was going to loose her after finally finding happiness.  
  
"You need to sleep...really sleep"  
  
She looked guilty for a moment understanding what he meant. "You have all been so worried about me...I thought you deserved a break from the tower"  
  
"You're my break... Star" She smiled sweetly using her right hand to hold his hand to her cheek.  
  
"Taking care of a sick person is a break?"  
  
"No, taking care of YOU is my break"  
  
"Will you stay?" He kissed her lips lightly she needed him there, always there.  
  
"Not planning on leaving" He gently laid Star on the circular bed. It wasn't exactly his favourite room, the bed was a circle it was hard to fit two people in there but they managed just fine most of the time, at least it allowed them to cuddle. Robin watched the woman who had taken his heart with loving eyes, she laid her head where the feet were suppose to go causing Robin to grin. She always did that, sleeping the opposite way. She placed a hand on her bandaged stomach, the remembered the red circular spot.  
  
"Star, I should take off the bandages" She looked at him curiously before understanding what he meant. Slowly she sat up on the bed allowing Robin's strong arms to slide around her and take off the bindings on her stomach. Layer by layer he unwrapped the cloth, revealing the reddish circle in her upper stomach.  
  
The bindings weren't truly necessary, she only did it because she didn't want her friends looking at it all the time. She said she did it to protect them but she knew it was to protect herself more from the worried and painful gazes. She was surprised when Robin simply laced the bandages on the floor and continued by removing her neck brace, and her boots.  
  
He removed his own cape, boots and gloves. Once he was done he gladly crawled to the awaiting arms of Star. Who had him wrapped in a protective and loving embrace as soon as he was close enough to reach he was surprised to find himself pressed against her neck, her cuddling him instead of the other way around. He looked at her as if she was the best thing he'd even seen or wanted to see, melting her heart on the spot. His hands reached her face, the face he cherished so completely it sometimes scared him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked him.  
  
"About you"  
  
Star smiled before kissing his right eye. She did that sometimes, just kiss his face, and he did the same to her. It was still so strange to Robin every time she did that, once he had asked her why she did it. He remembered her answer so well.  
  
((((Flashback))))))))))))~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire and Robin laid together in the lounge's couch. It had been one of those incredible situations where they were actually alone in the tower. Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg had gone to the mall, they had invited them but they had both declined. It was rare when they actually got some alone time by themselves.  
  
The three titans had left an hour ago but Starfire and Robin where still in the same position they had been 45 minutes ago. Star laid by her side, Robin facing her. They would sometimes exchange sweet kisses but they were mostly just talking. Suddenly Star kissed Robin's eyes through his mask.  
  
"Star why did you do that?"  
  
"I am sorry, I will not doing anymore if you wish"  
  
"No, it's not that Star. I like it, I really do, I just find it a bit strange that's all"  
  
Star smiled sweetly, her right hand finding Robin's left cheek.  
  
"When I was little, my nana told me all people hurt because of their past. Everyone is hunted by ghosts but they do not know it, so they hide themselves in hopes that someday it will stop hurting. Your mask hides something, and in my planet there is an old saying that says kisses and love cure anything. I suppose it is a somewhat childish act on my part"  
  
"You do it to make it stop hurting" Realized Robin.  
  
Star looked down, trying to hide her face. "Correct" She whispered, it sounded so strange once it was actually spoken out loud. He couldn't help but press small kisses over her cheeks.  
  
"Well you're right, it does make it better" She giggled softly, nuzzling her face against his neck. (((((((((((((((End Flashback))))))))  
  
'I can't loose her. I can't loose her just like I lost my parents, not again'  
  
"What if I told you there might be a cure?"  
  
"Robin please we agreed not to talk any more of that nonsense."  
  
"Starfire please listen to me...what if there was a way. You wouldn't need medication" Star's gaze was fixed on the roof.  
  
"Please" He begged, she met his masked eyes. Even though his eyes were covered she could still see the pain and unaltered hope in his expression. He was holding himself above her she brought her hand to hold his cheek.  
  
"I truly wish there was a way my love."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you let me try at least?"  
  
"Rob__"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Will you let me do it MY way?" Now Starfire was really confused. She was in the endings of phase five, she considered it a little too late for him to try and do anything. But at the same time he sounded so sure of himself, so confident and sure she just couldn't say no. She frowned a little.  
  
"Yes, your way. As long as it does not involve eating a lizard"  
  
Robin's laughter rang through the room, shortly accompanied by Star's own laughter. The boy wonder collapsed beside her, laughing each time louder until Star bent over him, her dark red and orange hair framing her face as it fell around him. She had a huge grin on her face as she carefully placed herself on him, kissing him with all the love and emotion she could manage.  
  
Their lips crashed against the others. Loving every second of it, Robin made sure she was on a comfortable position on top of him before putting more force into it. Slowly he brought the kiss down hoping to convince the girl of how much she needed to sleep.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this I have to say this is turning out to be more of a make-out session than a nap. And you need the nap more"  
  
"Aww, but Robin I like 'making out better" She pouted cutely making sure he couldn't resist it.  
  
"You are evil"  
  
"How am I evil?"  
  
"You keep convincing me to go against my better judgement"  
  
"I though you liked that"  
  
"Ohhh, who said I didn't?"  
  
"Please, I wish to spend as much time as possible with you..." Doubt began to cloud her mind, perhaps he was finding her disgusting because of how pale she was, or maybe she was too weak, perhaps she shouldn't push him. "But if you do not wish to I will completely understand after all I know it..."  
  
She was silenced by Robin's warm lips on hers. "I have told you a thousand times already and you still ask?" She looked guilty, his voice sounded so obvious.  
  
"I am sorry, I... do not know why I ask anymore" He pushed a strand of hair back.  
  
"I know, but you listen to me. I love you, I really do and I want to spend every waking moment with you, understood?"  
  
She smiled, managing to peck him on he lips before answering. "Understood"  
  
"Good. Now you will sleep"  
  
"But Robin!" She started, she felt like a six year old not wanting to take a nap.  
  
"But nothing. Come 'ere" He opened his arms inviting her into his arms, and invitation she was just too happy to accept. She rested her head on his chest hugging his waist. He hid his face in her hair, he had become so used to sleeping with her in his arms, so used to the warmth, the smell, the feeling of his face on her skin. He doubted he would ever sleep again without her.  
  
~~^~~~~^beep~~~~^~~beep~~^ Two days later::::::::::  
  
"I am not sure it is wise of us to do this"  
  
"You said it yourself, there might be a cure"  
  
"She could die...it is so dangerous" The blonde boy warned. He was having doubts about the whole thing.  
  
"Kai, Starfire is dying and I'm not going to stand here while I see her getting worse everyday!"  
  
"I wish to save her just as much as you... I understand how you are feeling but..."  
  
"Just bring her here. I'll take care of the rest"  
  
"But I promised Kori..."  
  
"Do you either visit her grave?" Robin's voice was as cold as ice. Filled with unspoken anger.  
  
"I will bring her to earth. She may be the only one who can help her"  
  
"I'll contact you in two days, be sure to have talked to her by then"  
  
"Very well Robin. Malekai away" With that the wide screen shut off leaving Robin in the complete darkness.  
  
"Robin?" He turned around the see Cyborg behind him.  
  
~~~^^~~~ Meanwhile In Raven's Room (I'm sorry I couldn't resist):  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Am I sure I want you to come in?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I told you it's fine. As long as you don't touch anything...but you're too afraid"  
  
"Of course not!" He choked, hurt that she thought he would be afraid of going into a dark somewhat creepy room where he had gotten sucked into a mirror the last time he was there.  
  
"Then come in" The green titan stepped into the room carefully. As if afraid that a small black bird like the one in her mirror would come crawling from under the bed and attack him.  
  
"Relax, nothing's going to attack you, at least not if I don't want it to"  
  
"Jeez, that's comforting" His sarcasm was answered with a 'look' from Raven. Beast boy looked around the room and was surprised to see two new things added. One was a chair hidden in a corner; the other was that the curtains were halfway open and they were... pink!! Some sun light was actually coming into the dark room. "You fixed the place" His eyes never left the pink curtains.  
  
"Starfire's idea" That was becoming her favourite excuse. But it also raised another question, why was she letting Star change so many little things? She stood in front of Beast Boy, blocking his view of the curtains, knowing fully well why he was staring.  
  
'Because she just wants to make sure you're all right before she dies' answered her own cautiousness.  
  
"You have a chair in here, and the curtains..."  
  
"Well, she sorta has to sit somewhere. She hasn't come in for a while, so it's just sitting in the corner. And the curtains are NONE of your business"  
  
"So it's true? Pink IS your favourite colour?" Raven sat on her bed, black strands of hair falling on her face. Beast Boy took the chair from the corner and arranged it to face Raven before he sat on it.  
  
"Tell anyone and you won't be eating tofu for a long time"  
  
He gulped, the image of him toothless clouding his mind so he tried to change the subject. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us actually...."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Just let me finish" She warned. He nodded, letting her continue.  
  
"You've been there for me a lot since we found out that Star was sick. I just, wanted to say thanks and... well thanks"  
  
'Idiot, moron, you know that wasn't what you wanted to tell him!"  
  
"You're welcome, but you've been there for me more Rae, I mean I dunno what I would have done without.... You" Beast Boy locked eyes with Raven, their brains shut down for a moment as they just stared into the other's face. He couldn't believe he had just said what he thought he'd said.  
  
"Beast Boy"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I...really like y...you"  
  
"I really like you too Raven"  
  
"Really?" That she wasn't quite expecting.  
  
"No" She felt a sharp pain on her chest she was ready to put her walls up when she heard him speak again. "No, I don't like you. I ...love you"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I love you... I never really thought. All this time, but now, I mean I've always like you, but now it's like... I love you Rae," He was babbling on and on but all she could hear was the I love you at the end, and it was all she actually wanted. He looked down at the floor. He stood up quickly, wanting to get away from the room as soon as possible.  
  
'What was I thinking? At least before I had her friendship, now I'm all alone. She must thing I'm so stupid, probably disgusted...'  
  
"Beast Boy"  
  
He stopped thinking when he heard her voice. He turned around slowly fearfully.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're not joking are you, cause it isn't funny" Raven gave her a 'look' causing the green titan to smile widely.  
  
He quickly minimised the space between them, he looked deep into her dark purple eyes. With shaky arms he grabbed her arm prepared to take it away if she motioned him to do so. But instead she remained still; he took a chance and pulled her closer toward his chest. His other arm went around her back, and he just held her. With shaky arms she wrapped her arms around him waist, afraid of what she was doing. Afraid of all that was going on.  
  
For the first time in her life she actually let two tears slide down her pale cheeks. It was so much to handle, her best friend dying, the boy she had just shortly realized she loved hugging her, comforting her. Somehow the hug was all they needed, all they'd wanted. Beast Boy tightened his hold on her, wishing for all the pain to go away.  
  
~~~~^~~~~^~beep~~^~~ Back at the lounge:::::::::::::  
  
"Cy, I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Long enough to know who you were talking to"  
  
"There is a way to save her"  
  
"I thought we'd thought of everything"  
  
"Yes, but now we have an option"  
  
"Robin you're playing with fire ...man, does Star know about this?"  
  
"She doesn't know what but I told her I had an idea"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough"  
  
"Is Kai coming?"  
  
"Yeah, soon. Sorry I can't tell you anything else"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait!" He snapped. Cyborg's human eye turned cold, Starfire was his friend too and for the past few weeks he had acted like he was the only one suffering. He had no right to be keeping secrets from them. It was as if he thought he was the only one who cared whether she lived or died and he was tired of it.  
  
"Starfire is our friend too Robin! It doesn't make a frigging difference that you love her. We're as much her friends as you are and we care just as much so don't you start with the 'it's my secret' crap. It's getting old" The masked titan turned away. Couldn't he understand in how much pain he was in? What a nightmare it was to watch the life drain out of the only person you cared more than life about. He felt like he was dying too.  
  
"You have no idea what's it like! Life will go on for you, you will eventually forget...Raven will move on and Beast Boy will be sad for a while but everything will eventually be fine for all of you, but not for me dammit! I can't imagine a day without her anymore and it HURTS! I'm trying as hard as I can to save her but no matter where I turn there in another obstacle!!" He was yelling on the top of his lungs, he covered his eyes. He wanted to cry, he thought the tears were coming but it turned out he had better self control than he'd thought.  
  
The tears never came, instead a heavy silence rested in the room. Neither of them noticed the sorceress and shape shifter walk through the door.  
  
"You should both shut up" Ordered Raven harshly, afraid the yelling would disturb her friend's sleep, but her worry was momentarily pushed away when she saw her friend's faces. Robin looked tormented, and Cyborg looked guilty to no end. It was as if the entire tower had become sick.  
  
"What's going on?" Beast Boy walked closer, they'd heard screams coming from the lounge. It had forced them to break their hug. Thankfully Raven's room was closer to the lounge than Star's, so it was unlikely she would have heard.  
  
Robin and Cyborg remained silent.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just the fact that bird-boy here thinks he's the only one freaking hurting" Robin's jaw tightened, ready to defend his ground.  
  
"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONNA KEEP HURTING FOREVER! Don't you see? She's become so important"  
  
"Don't you think we'll be hurting as well? DON'T YOU THINK WE'RE ALSO GONNA HURT?"  
  
"Stop talking about her as if she was already dead!" Ordered Beast boy.  
  
"She will be!" Snapped Cyborg coldly.  
  
Hidden in the dark corner Starfire collapsed on the ground as lightly as she could. She'd heard the yelling and had come out; she'd heard what they were about... her. She didn't have the courage to go out there so she just collapsed on the floor listening to her friends. Maybe if she had left like she'd wanted in the first place they would be arguing right now. Perhaps they would be suffering because of her. One single tear ran down her cheek, she closed her eyes as she allowed the darkness on the corner cover her like a blanket.  
  
"Shut up. All of you" Raven's eyes were glowing purple.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"We're talking non sense, we shouldn't be fighting"  
  
"WHY NOT RAVEN? BECAUSE EMOTIONS ARE 'POINTLESS'?"  
  
"NO! Dammit! I'll HURT AS MUCH AS YOU WILL, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!! "  
  
'People come people go, it's pointless to be upset' the thought hit Raven like a bucket of cold water. More than a year ago she had said those same words to Starfire when Cyborg had left. But people didn't come and go, no they were suppose to stay. Stay with you forever.  
  
"STOP IT! All of you, we're all hurting. Can't you see we all hate to see her sick? We're all going to miss her. But you know what? She's not gone yet; she's in her room sleeping while we're here arguing. Robin you're wrong, you may be in love with her but we love her too. She's... always there for us. We should stop arguing and just...just calm down."  
  
All three titans looked at Beast Boy surprised, the green titan wasn't one to snap talk sense like this. Robin looked down at the ground guiltily. He had hated the words that had come out of his own mouth, they were months of pain and tension all waiting to come out and show their ugly face.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just... it's all closing in so quickly ya know. And I can't stop it" The masked titan ran a hand down his hair.  
  
"We know" Raven walked closer to Robin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We know" She repeated. In the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of a figure hiding in the darkness.  
  
'Starfire' She watched as the figure quickly floated off the ground and into the hallway.  
  
~~~~^~~~~^~~~~~beep~~~~~~~~~~^~~~  
  
"I know it was you"  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Last night...watching us" The red haired girl chuckled but she didn't divert her gaze from the small beads in her hands.  
  
"I knew you saw me"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
She sighed before answering. "Enough"  
  
"We all got worried. I guess it just hit us how soon you'll leave"  
  
"I understand... I am worried about Robin. He does not want to accept my condition."  
  
"He'll have to deal with it soon enough"  
  
"So Raven I am your best friend?" Starfire smiled as she pumped shoulders with the sorceress in a friendly manner. Wanting to ease the mood, the purple-eyes girl blushed lightly.  
  
"Why are you so surprised, you already knew that"  
  
"Umm... I suspected so. Oh, I saw Beast Boy 'accidentally' brush hands with you and you seemed quite pleased about it"  
  
Now Raven was really blushing.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Oh come on Raven! Please I am anxious to hear what happened... because I know something happened. Please?"  
  
Raven looked at Star with a doubtful look. Finally she sighed, sat herself in a more comfortable position and began surrendering the details to the red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~^~~beep~~~^  
  
A small shuttle landed on the roof of titan's tower. Robin and Cyborg waited patiently as the shuttle descended and the doors opened. Revealing a blonde boy and a woman walking toward them. Kai greeted the two with familiarity while the woman inspected the two as hunters inspect their prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi Everyone! Wow it's been so long but hey look at how long the chapter is! I hope you enjoyed it. I am happy to announce next chapter is the last of my series. If you're planning on reviewing please do it before the end, if not just as long as you read the story I'm happy.  
  
Confession: I tried making this chapter as sweet and bond like as possible. Man, writing Beast Boy and Raven romance was HARD! I kept contradicting myself, you could hear me saying "No they wouldn't do this, no they wouldn't do that either". Please tell me how you think I did. Since next chapter is going to be about Star's cure and things like that. Expect it to be pretty long as well, maybe longer than this.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!! I HAVE ADDED A NEW SCENE TO CHAPTER "RED WARMTH" IT'S WITH STARFIRE, BLACKFIRE AND MALEKAI. IT'S FUNNY AND I HOPE IT GIVES YOU AN IDEA OF THE FAMILY LIKE RELATIONSHIP. I JUST FELT LIKE THERE WAS SOMETHING MISSING THERE. WELL PLEASE READ IT. THANKS 


	12. A Lifeline Worth Holding on to

Lifeline  
  
beepbeep  
  
(LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: Hi, this is a VERY LONG chapter so please bare with me, and (whispering) bring a tissue. Just kidding. This chapter wraps everything up. Please bare with me here I swear this is the longest chapter I've ever made and hopefully you'll understand why it took so long. .  
  
MY MOST SENSERE APOLOGIES BUT THE NEW FANFICTION WORD PROCESSOR HATES ME THEREFORE I CANNOT MAKE THE LIFELINE MARKS (EHICH ARE IN THE ORIGINAL) APPEAR. MY DEPEST APOLOGIES (crying eyes out as I write )  
  
Lifeline   
  
"A Lifeline worth holding on to"

* * *

"Robin, Cyborg I would like to introduce Mistdar. Mistdar these are Cyborg and Robin, Koriand'r's friends."  
  
Both titan's eyes widened as they saw the woman. This was definitely NOT who they were expecting to see, this woman looked between her late thirty's or early forty's. Her long light violet hair hung loosely down her shoulders. She wore a long magenta dress that went all the way to her ankles but barely covered her shoulders. This was no old woman all right, she was beautiful. After properly inspecting both titans Mistdar smiled warmly at them.  
  
"A pleasure to meet both of you" Her voice was soft and paused like Starfire's.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you too." Answered Cyborg instinctively raising his hand to shake hers. The woman stared curiously at the hand been offered to him, he heard Kai clear his throat and his mechanical arm came down immediately.  
  
"Curious way of greeting people, please do forgive me this is my first time on Earth." The woman bowed her head gracefully in a saluting manner. She observed Robin, he seemed to be awfully quiet.  
  
"Do you speak?" She asked the boy, Robin blushed at the question and looked down.  
  
"Yes. Welcome to earth"  
  
"You are the young gentlemen in Koriand'r's heart. Are you not?"  
  
"Yes Mistdar he is" The woman's smile never faltered.  
  
"Kai, I believe the boy can speak for himself"  
  
"Yes madam I believe I am" He made sure his voice sounded sure of himself.  
  
"Wondrous... I wish to see my daughter now please" Both Titan's ears grew a few inches when they heard the term she used for Star. Mistdar, catching their wondering gazes decided to explain. After all it wasn't correct to be impolite with her hosts. "Do not be so surprised when I call...Starfire you call her? My daughter, she may not be my biological daughter but I raised her. I love her as such and she is to me my daughter"  
  
"Mistdar, Robin was the one to suggest the possible cure. And Cyborg is a miracle physician" Both boys blushed slightly at Kai's introduction.  
  
"I thank you both for taking care of her. You are good friends indeed, her love for you is not miscarried."  
  
"We're just trying to help" Cyborg smiled back politely at the woman. He didn't know why but it scared the hell out of him to think of getting on her bad side. He had a weird feeling about her, like she wasn't all she said she was.  
  
"Thank you for coming, I know it must have been a tiring journey" Apologized Robin trying to be polite.  
  
"I should be thanking you for having the courage of asking me for help. The journey is irrelevant, I am glad she has such wonderful friends" Her voice had changed, it wasn't the half icy polite voice she had just used seconds ago. Now it was warmer, calmer. The boys led the woman down the roof and into Titan's tower.  
  
beep beep  
  
"Friends have you seen Robin or Cyborg?" Said Starfire as she sat down, a mug in hand.  
  
"They were here just a second ago. Robin said he had something he had to do and Cy just followed him."  
  
"Perhaps they went out, I am glad... perhaps you should go out as well Beast Boy, you have been here for such a long time" Beast boy looked at his friend's pale and weak smile. It didn't matter how tired that smile got, it always had the same effect. Though he adored one of those smiles Raven sometimes gave him. Star's attempt to get him out of the house was amusing.  
  
"No Star I'm fine really." The movement of black hair diverted their attention.  
  
"Plus last time he went out he almost made a dog house his home" Beast boy and Star sweat dropped as they watched the purple eyed sorceress flip pages.  
  
"NO I DID NOT! It was an accident that dum...Wait how did you know that?"  
  
"Right, I'm sure the dog's owner wasn't very happy about it wanting to 'mate' with you"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! It shouldn't be mentioned again, it wasn't my fault, the dumb dog just came over and...!"  
  
"I'm sure he did" A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, causing Raven to regret her comment. Old habits were hard to break. Understanding the apologetic expression of Raven's face Star placed a hand on her green friend's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry Beast boy, Raven was just been her usual loving self." Star smiled one of her 'angelic' smiles that she reserves for when she teased. Raven's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"Watch it Starfire" The emerald-eyes titan giggled lightly.  
  
"Y'all ready to behave? After all we have visitors" Three pairs of eyes turned to the door where the voice had come from, their eyes widening when they saw the two visitors. Starfire sat up, not minding the cup that slipped from her fingers or the liquid that spilled on the floor. She walked not floated closer to the door determined to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.  
  
She watched as the violet haired woman took a step closer to her, Mistdar's eyes widened at the sight of the girl before her. Her frail body looked so battered and tired, her life energy so low. Her round healthy face was so thin, the circle sunder her eyes spoke of the countless nights she had laid awake on her bed. She woman took another stop forward but instead of walking closer to her nana Starfire stepped back. Her eyes spoke of shock, fright, and nervousness.  
  
Star looked down at the floor, she wrapped her arms around herself, like she used to when she was little. Suddenly Mistdar took several steps forward embracing the girl with all her strength. To everyone's shock Starfire cried out a "No" before trying to struggle out of her arms. "Koriand'r darling please" The woman's voice sounded so thin and afraid. The struggle proved in vain when she finally relaxed in her arms and allowed the woman to hold her. Tears ran down her face, she hadn't wanted her nana to see her like this, she didn't.... she didn't.  
  
beepbeepbeep  
  
"So Robin called us and asked for Mistdar to visit earth" Finished Kai.  
  
"You promised you would not come back" Starfire whispered.  
  
"I am so sorry but I could not go back and do nothing when I know my sister is here dying"  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"You owed me a broken promise, remember the earthquake?" Star was feeling dizzy her 'brother' had broken their promise, her nana was here and Robin had been the one to call them. She didn't know whom she was angrier at, Robin, her family or herself.  
  
"We were very worried about you, you could not have expected me to just leave you here!" Explained Mistdar.  
  
"Why not! It would not be the first time" Star remembered the days after her brother had died, she had been alone then; Mistdar hadn't been able to leave her priestess responsibilities, not even for the death of her brother and his wife. "I asked you to remain in Tamaran for a reason, why did you disobey me?" She waited for a reply from Kai but instead Robin spoke.  
  
"Because I asked him to. Star you don't understand there may be a way to cu"  
  
"Stop it! I am the one that will die Robin, it is time you begin to understand that. There is no cure that may work, calling them was the worst possible thing!"  
  
"Why? Because you didn't want to see your real family anymore?" Mistdar raised her hand up motioning to Kai to stop talking nonsense.  
  
"Kai can you not understand? You are still a child, you have already seen more death in your lifetime than so many people. The last thing I wanted was for you to see mine, I did not want you to see me dying in a bed... I am so tired of all this"  
  
In one fluent movement Mistdar's hand made contact with Star's pale cheek. Her hand rose to touch the aching spot, it hadn't hurt much she'd made sure it was a very light slap but it still hurt. In a micro second Robin was standing defensibly between Star and Mistdar.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Robin's voice sounded sharp and dangerous. A ball of dark energy surrounded Mistdar but just as fast as it formed it disappeared, leaving the titans dumb folded. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to their friend's side just in time to watch the cold graceful Mistdar loose control.  
  
"Stupid, stupid child. Do you not think we have suffered enough for you to be with this nonsense. You are sick, but you still insist on carrying the burden all by yourself. Not letting anyone inside to help you, you have always shared everything Koriand'r. Everything but your pain, it is time you stop acting like a child and stop been so selfish"  
  
Starfire blinked, once, twice, three times but nothing really came. A look of pure horror fell upon the older woman's eyes when she saw the thin stream of tears sliding down the girl's cheek. And the bitter smile that masked her face.  
  
"Selfish?.... not wanting to see the people I love hurt is not selfish.... I do not know why you are here or if the only true reason you came was to yell at me. I do not know what possible cure you may have in mind, all I know is that my wishes have not been respected. Excuse me"  
  
With those last words Starfire stood up and disappeared into the dark hallways of the tower. Yearning for the comfort and privacy of her own room and leaving the people in the lounge death stricken.  
  
beep  
  
Robin entered the darkness of the small room. It had taken a while but their guests where settled in and the possible cure had been properly discussed. He'd yearned to come and check on her sooner but Mistdar had strictly forbidden him to do so and had even threatened to leave if her wishes were not made.  
  
It was understandable Mistdar was worried about her but the woman could be as cold as ice, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for sweet, warm Star to be raised by her. Robin watched his angel peacefully sleep on her bed, her head the right side up for a change. Her head resting on the pillow. He dared come closer, she was laying on her side, her hands close to her face and legs bent, the position he'd learned she took every time she was scared or sad. The last sun rays allowed him to see the dry tear trails on her cheeks. He felt his blood boil when he saw the purple mark on her pale cheek.  
  
Mistdar's hand had left a bruise on her delicate skin. Her crying must have tired her to sleep. Had he really done the right thing by calling them and going against Star's wishes? He touched her cheek lovingly, unconsciously Star leaned toward the warm touch. He smiled and ran a hand gloveless hand down her arm. He felt how cold she was so he reached for the blanket beside her and covered her with it. However Starfire turned around and scooped closer to the warm thing which she knew it must be Robin. After four months of having him sleeping beside her, her unconscious mind had gotten used to leaning toward him once he got close.  
  
She nuzzled closer to him, her hands gripping his chest. Robin gave in and began stroking her back. He knew she was angry at him for calling them but what was he to do? He had to talk to her. Explain to her why he'd done it. She wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him as close to her as possible.  
  
"I love you" Whispered Robin into her ear.  
  
"'ove yu too" She mumbled sleepily, Robin smiled, knowing it was a subconscious phrase. He kissed her cheek softly and began stroking her cheek.  
  
"You must hate me eh, I don't blame you. I went against your wishes... I had no right to but... (sigh) you know seven months ago I would have never believed it even if someone had told me that I would be holding you in my arms and watch you sleep I would have thought they were crazy, I would have just said I wasn't that lucky." He took one long breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. "This is gonna sound completely corny Star, but I can't live without you... I just can't. You mean too much to me, I can't sleep without you anymore... told ya it would sound corny... you said I had to lean to face your illness, but what if I can't? What if I don't choose to? I need you too much, I lost my parents already. I'm not loosing you, you hear me, even if I have to move oceans, mountains or planets. You are not leaving me Star, I won't let you... and you're not listening to anything I'm saying cause your asleep" He let out a deep desperate sigh.  
  
The boy wonder hid his face on her shoulder completely trying his hardest not to cry. Suddenly he felt the arm around his waist tighten and her grip becoming firmer.  
  
"I 'o not want to loose you either my 'ove" Robin's head was ready to leave her shoulder and stare into her still half asleep eyes but Star kept a firm lock of his neck keeping him from turning. "Shh, Robin please listen to me." Her sleepy voice turning normal "I do no hate you, I could never hate you...."  
  
'So she's been awake that long" Thought Robin surprised. "I love you, always remember that. But I did not want them to come for a reason... I am afraid of what Mistdar will say. We had never quite gotten along, she wanted me to take over for her in the temple. Instead I became a warrior and went against her wishes, she has been quite upset with me for a long time. And now this..." Robin felt wet tears on his neck he held her closer.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right Star. I'm sure she doesn't care about that anymore, we were discussing a cure procedure. It's risky but Cyborg believes there's a 52% chance of success"  
  
"Do you sincerely believe it will work?"  
  
"Yes" Starfire broke into one of her beautiful full smiles.  
  
"Then I will do whatever is necessary" Robin held her in a tight hug, praying to whoever was listening to make it work.  
  
"Thank you, so you forgive me?"  
  
"I already had"  
  
_(Dream mode)  
  
"Brother I do not understand!"  
  
A black haired man with green eyes looked at his little sister with a worried expression.  
  
"You do not have to Starfire, this is just the way it is"  
  
"Should I not be able to choose the fate I want!" She yelled, not caring if the other priestesses heard.  
  
"And what fate is this?"  
  
"I wish to be a warrior like you"  
  
"A warrior? Star Fire listen to me, been a warrior is not only devastating for your soul but it is very heartbreaking as well. You are not the kind to inflict pain in others, the duties of a warrior sometimes depend on the harsh attitude. I do believe this is truly the fate you want"  
  
The short red haired girl kneeled down and rested her hands on his lap.  
  
"Brother, my entire life I have watched people get hurt because of the incompetence of others. The only ones keeping peace are the warriors now, the war is only getting worse, I do not want to fight but I wish to help civilians. Is that so wrong of me? Is that a reason for Mistdar to insult me so?"  
  
"Of course it is not darling" The voice belonged to a woman, a blue long haired woman with a smile as radiant as the sun. Starfire smiled at her beloved sister in law. She watched her brother grow more content with her mere presence.  
  
"It is not wrong my sister but please do understand, you have the purest heart she has ever seen. She does not want you to come to harm"  
  
"She will not Ryand'r, she is strong and pure. No matter what she does she will always succeed because of the warmth she carries within her. No one in the right mind will ever let her come to harm"  
  
Star smiled gratefully at her sister. Not truly believing she was all she'd said but hoping she was.  
  
'No one shall let you come to harm'  
_

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" The door slipped open revealing a tall violet haired woman standing before her. Starfire sat up, trying to look as strong as possible. "Mistdar"  
  
"Koriand'r, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine thank you" The reply lacked warmness. The older woman entered the room, taking the time to take in her surroundings. Her eyes falling on the pile of stuffed animals.  
  
"You have not changed your likings I see"  
  
"I enjoy collecting them" She tried to sound as icy as possible.  
  
"Ah, the pleasures of been as far away from home and responsibilities"  
  
'Here we go again' Thought Starfire angrily. She was tired enough as it was she had tried getting out of bed sooner but her legs weren't cooperating with her today. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture.  
  
"Mistdar if you have come to lecture me about me past decisions and my 'selfishness' I must ask you to leave for I am not in the mood to be lectured about my irresponsibility"  
  
"I have not come to lecture you child" Mistdar closed in on the bed, she spotted a dark patch of skin in her left cheek, the same cheek she had slapped the day before. She held her soft delicate hand up to her chin and tilted her head so she could get a better look at the bruise. She hadn't hit her hard, she was sure of it, it had merely been the weight of the hand but it had still caused a bruise.  
  
"I did this... I apologize" The emerald eyed titan didn't respond but continued looking straight ahead until Mistdar's hand left her chin. "Koriand'r I never meant to hurt you" Star sighed a sigh of defeat, it seemed he prayers that she'd leave soon were not going to be answered.  
  
"Mistdar I am sorry I went against you wishes, I am sorry I never took the temple like you wanted me to. Or that I never quite become the young respectable lady you wanted me to become, you said it yourself I am not as disobedient as my sister but I am not one to hold my words when others are been abused. I always wished to be a warrior, fate brought me to Earth and here I have been happier than I have been in a long time. I love my friends, Robin. And I am thankful for what I have had so far and nothing you say will make me change my thoughts"  
  
"One year and nine months have not changed you at all I see" Starfire chuckled lightly was her nana actually expecting her to change?  
  
"Nana, ten years will not change me" For the first time in a long time Mistdar's serious expression broke into a beautiful smile causing her cold façade to quickly disappear. The woman took seat on the bed beside Starfire.  
  
"Koriand'r, I was worried, more than worried. You are my child, I only have you and Kai left. When Malekai told me you had Merel I felt like I had lost part of my heart. Unfortunately child you have your parents stubbornness and pride... I cannot deny it hurt me to think you did not want me to see you one last time. I know last time you parted we fought, I did not want for you to come to Earth. But my child you have never disappointed me, I have always and will always be proud of you."  
  
Star's eyes teared, she wrapped her delicate arms around the woman's waist. "Thank you nana, thank you... and I am sorry for all the misfortunes I have caused"  
  
"My little one the only misfortune you have caused is leaving so many people in heart ache." Her voice was half serious and Star nodded. "Kai told me Blackfire has repented."  
  
"Yes, we talked. Got things settled and she promised not to steal again"  
  
"Then I will go visit her shortly"  
  
"I think she will enjoy that" Mistdar's expression changed for a moment, as she tried to address 'other' matters.  
  
"Robin seems a quite decent young man. But I am not sure if..."  
  
"He is"  
  
"He seems to care very deeply for you, are you planning to wed him?" Star's eyes widened a few inches.  
  
"WED? Nana we are both still too young for marriage"  
  
"Koriand'r you know fully well in Tamaran you would early be engaged"  
  
"But not here. I refuse to follow that tradition; we are simply too young"  
  
"Have you shared a bed?"  
  
"MISTDAR!"  
  
"Very well, I know better than to try to convince you... Robin has informed us you have given your consent for the treatment we offer"  
  
"I have little choice on the matter."  
  
"Very well we will begin shortly, your friend Cyborg is preparing as we speak"  
  
"Thank you nana" Starfire smiled a bright smile at the woman. Mistdar stood up, the movement causing Star's blanket to ride down and expose her bandaged stomach. Mistdar stopped mid movement, her eyes widened in horror as she inspected the stomach. Without a word she pressed her hand against the small patch of tainted skin that wasn't covered.  
  
"Gods, my darling..." She grabbed both her wrists and attempted to take off the coverings but Star snatched her hand back.  
  
"The skin has tread apart a few times. This is keeping it together, they are normal symptoms" Mistdar nodded, she managed to put a fixed smile on her face before exiting the room as quickly as possible. Once the door slipped close the icy-eyed woman allowed her tears to fall.  
  
beepbeep  
  
"So the needle will penetrate your energy core in attempt to drain the blood out, Mistdar said Merel originates from the energy core been used to its fullest causing the tissue to break and fill the core with blood."  
  
"We believe that extracting all the blood and sealing the wound will give the core a chance to work again" Ended Robin solemnly.  
  
"It sounds so complicated and dangerous"  
  
"It's more complicated... it doesn't guarantee anything but it's a shot"  
  
"The blood loss would kill her instantly"  
  
"Normally yes but Raven believes she can use her powers to stop the bleeding for at least twenty minutes"  
  
"Twenty minutes? You mean you have to do all that in twenty minutes?"  
  
"More or less, yes." The cloaked titan answered as she entered the room.  
  
"Will this endanger you in any way?" Asked a worried Starfire. She was not going to allow her friend to endanger herself in any way because of her.  
  
"Only to a certain level, that is why I can only hold it for twenty minutes, more than that and I'll be knocked unconscious" Answered Raven.  
  
"It would still not be enough, the blood in the energy core is not the only complication. The core is beside the heart, one wrong movement and it will kill her. As well as the core will need some kind of charge for it to start working again. You cannot do it all in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Talk about been positive dude" Beast Boy remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Kai is right, how can you possibly do all this in such a short period of time?"  
  
"Starfire we'll do it" Emerald eyes met Robin's masked ones. The firmness and confidence in his voice calmed her but she was still terrified.  
  
"If needed I will perform a ceremony, this may bring us more time" Starfire shockingly stared at the older woman. Mistdar was actually offering to perform the ritual to hold her life force within her! Since she could remember Mistdar had had one rule she stack to ALWAYS. 'No altering normal life cycles.' Keeping her life force within her body would keep her from dying for a period of time, it was going against the normal 'cycle' of things. It was preventing death and defying forces of nature whom were 'all knowing, powerful cycle of every living thing and knew exactly when something had to change'  
  
"Mistdar you mean you would perform a ceremony?" She half choked.  
  
"A ceremony?"  
  
"To maintain her life force within her body"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"To keep her from dying"  
  
"You can do that?" Asked Cyborg in wonder.  
  
"Why? Why after all this time? Why are you willing to do this now and not five years ago?" Star's question did not come as a surprise to the priestess. It was the same question that had kept her from sleeping the night before.  
  
"Because your life is in danger"  
  
"Ryand'r's life was as much in danger but you still denied him the ceremony" Malekai shut his eyes closed, this was getting to a discussion he didn't want to hear.  
  
"My child, his life had already been extinguished when he came to me. Now that you know love, do you truly believe he would have wanted to live without Tita'ia? The ceremony would have been useless, his soul had long been ripped from his heart"  
  
Star's eyes were fixed on the floor. She was right. He would have killed himself the moment he'd found out his wife was dead.  
  
"How will you attempt to revive the energy core?"  
  
"An electric shock of pure energy may be enough to 'revive' the core"  
  
"Do what you must" She gave her friends a small smile. "When will we start?"  
  
"We'll need about an hour to get ready, is that enough for you Mistdar?"  
  
"Yes it is sufficient time for me."  
  
"Then in an hour it is" Encouraged the green titan. Beast Boy was feeling a bit useless, it seemed like everyone was doing something to try and help Star, all but him, But what could he do?  
  
Although of the cheerfulness in Beast Boy's voice his eyes betrayed him miserably. As did the eyes of everyone in the room, fear clouded their expressions, the fear that this could be Star's last hour.  
  
The Last Hour beep  
  
(Would you kill me if I killed her?............... Oh Yes)  
  
Raven entered her dark room. She would need to start meditating now if she wanted to be in ready in time. She walked to a cover where she took two stones and placed them on the floor. She heard a soft nock on the door and yelled a "come in". The door opened revealing a different shaded red hair standing by the door.  
  
"Raven I am sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to wish you luck and ask you if you needed anything"  
  
"No thanks Star, I'm fine" The girl smiled but instead of leaving she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Raven, thank you. I know how tiring the procedure will be for you but...I just wished to say thank you" Before Raven could come up with an answer she found herself enveloped on a frail hug. Raven hugged her friend back, understanding her fear, the same fear she was having at the moment.  
  
"It'll all be all right Star, you'll see by next week we'll all be pigging out on pizza, and going to the park together. We'll almost miss the silence in the tower compared to the sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over the control remote... you'll see" The dark haired sorceress found she was trying more to convince herself than convincing the girl in her arms. Star nodded. Trying to picture it all, a life like the one she had before all this started. The emerald-eyed girl stepped away from the embrace, she had to do this now or else she might never have the chance to again.  
  
"Starfire... I know how I said people come and people go, how it's pointless to be upset but I don't want you to go. I'm not you Star, I can't take care of the team like you can, I can't take care of Robin."  
  
"Then I better not die" Her voice was cheery, easy going. Raven looked at her puzzly, after a few moments the cloaked titan just chuckled.  
  
"Yes you better NOT" After sharing a smile both girls parted.  
  
"I will leave you to prepare"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I will see you in a bit Raven"  
  
"Yeah, see you" The door slipped closed leaving the cloaked titan alone in the darkness.  
  
beepbeep  
  
"Yo Star wait up!"  
  
"Beast Boy!" The Tamaranian girl greeted the green titan happily as she waited for him beside her door.  
  
"I was hoping I'd catch you"  
  
"But you have not 'caught' me"  
  
The green boy sweat dropped as he remembered to use more specific language. He was pretty sure she understood what he meant by now, after all it had been over two years since they'd met but the red head seemed find it fun to make him rephrase his comments 'properly'  
  
"You know what I mean" She giggled softly.  
  
"Why were you looking for me Beast Boy?"  
  
"Umm, well I was sorta wondering of you might need some company you know"  
  
"Of course, I would love some company but, I thought you were at the medical bay setting up equipment with Cyborg, Robin and Kai"  
  
"Well I was but then I found they didn't need me... Actually I didn't understand what the hell they were trying to do" Star chuckled at the way her friend had said it.  
  
"You are most certainly welcome to join me"  
  
"I was hoping I could, so whatcha up to?"  
  
"Would you like to join me in a game of space master?"  
  
Though a bit surprised at her offer, he was more than happy to oblige. He smiled warmly at her and helped her to the lounge.  
  
"Beast Boy I believe the correct term is "I'm so wiping your but""  
  
The green titan sweat dropped but his eyes never left the screen. The score read 50,000 for her and 45, 000 for him.  
  
"I think you mean 'whipping' Star, and the game isn't over yet!" In a desperate attempt to fly over her shuttle craft Beast Boy surpassed her. The score turned 50,000 to 50,000.  
  
With the corner of his eye he looked at Star, her pale frail face turned to the screen. Hands tightly gripping the controls, thought still been careful not the rub the tender bandages on her wrists against the hard controls. He watched the smile playing across her lips, completely into the game. Again he looked at the screen, he gulped and in what was the hardest decision of his life he focused his attention to a deserted corner of the lounge causing him to 'accidentally' loose speed and be killed by one of the enemy spaceships. Allowing the red head to win. Starfire squeaked in joy.  
  
"Well Star you beat me fare and square" She smiled, just smiled at him. He smiled as well and scooped a little closer. The Tamaranian just smiled.  
  
"Thank you, but you did not need to let me win Beast Boy"  
  
"I didn't! You beat me fair and square Star!"  
  
The emerald eyed girl just giggled. He watched as she placed the controller on the couch.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"May I confess something?"  
  
"Sure Star, anything"  
  
"I am scared"  
  
"We all are"  
  
"Will you promise to look after Raven if... will you promise?" A light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Of course Star. But you won't leave us. Robin, Cy and Kai really think this will work"  
  
"Do you?" His gaze faltered he concentrated on an empty space before him.  
  
"I'm sure it will, I'm just sorry I can't help more. I tried but the machinery didn't make sense to me, y'know. I didn't get anything of what they were talking about, I'm sorry I can't help you more"  
  
"But you do help me, you did not let me be alone this past half an hour and for that I am thankful"  
  
He blushed again, her words easing him but not taking away his guilt for not been able to help his friend more. A comfortable silence filled the room Beast Boy sat beside her and stared into the horizon. Suddenly Beast Boy turned himself into an adorable little green kitten and jumped into the girl's lap. She giggled and stroke his fur feeling sleepy as she did so.  
  
beep  
  
The room was silent, the air thick with unspoken worry. Kai prepared himself for the procedure. After a short argument they'd decided on Cyborg doing the procedure, Kai would help him and Robin would be monitoring her life signs. It just seemed like so much to do in such little time. A loud "CLANG" noise echoes through the room. It was Cyborg obviously frustrated with the machinery.  
  
"Cyborg what's going on?"  
  
"What's going ON? WHAT'S GOING ON? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! THIS GODDAMNED EQUIPMENT CANNOT BE SET UP!"  
  
Kai sighed heavily before making his way toward Cyborg. He pushed a few buttons on the monitor's control panel and the monitor switched on. The metallic titan stared amazed at the monitor.  
  
"How did you? What did you?"  
  
"I switched it on"  
  
Cyborg brought his hand to his human eye and rubbed his temple. "I can't believe I didn't figure that out"  
  
"It is quite understandable Cyborg, this is new technology to you"  
  
"But still..."  
  
"We're all messing up Cy..." It was probably the first whole phrase the boy wonder had spoken in the last 47 minutes. Cyborg rested his eyes on the operating table in front of him. He was feeling more and more cornered as the minutes passed by.  
  
At first he had insisted on doing the procedure himself because he was afraid Malekai would somehow mess up. If it was him doing the procedure he knew Star would be safe, he was trying to be in control as usual. But now he felt so pressured in he couldn't even think straight. Her life was in his hands, one wrong movement, one flitch and that monitor would go blank.  
  
He looked at Robin, he looked completely drained and tired. He didn't blame him, it was possible this could be the last time they saw Star live and here he was stuck in setting up equipment. Cyborg gave him a sympathetic look before suggesting something.  
  
"Robin why don't you go to Star for a bit, we're almost done here. Kai n' I can finish this"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Kai threw him a panicked look which he quickly ignored.  
  
"Yeah, go"  
  
Before either of them could process the masked titan's movements he was gone.  
  
beepbeep  
  
He walked/ran to the lounge, he'd knocked on her door but no one had answered, so he guessed this was the only other possibility for her to be. He saw red hair leaning against the couch's back.  
  
"Starfire?" The pale green eyed girl quickly turned around. Her smile widened when she saw him but just as quickly she made a "Shhh" sound. Intrigued Robin came closed to find a small green kitten asleep on the girl's lap.  
  
"Beast Boy fell asleep" She whispered.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" He smiled at her, enjoying the sweet teasing. Nodding she gently removed the kitten from her lap and set it comfortably on the couch. Robin moved closer to her, slipping a strong arm around her waist to support her. She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"Where shall we go?"  
  
Without a word he led her to the door located at a hidden corner of the lounge, the door to the roof. Without warning he tightened his grip on her waist, slipped an arm below her knees and picked her up like she weighted nothing more than a feather. Unfortunately that was no further from the truth.  
  
She didn't complain, and allowed him to carry her to the roof. She enjoyed been able to just snuggle close to his chest and forget about the outside world. Much to Star's disappointment they arrived at the roof top but Robin still didn't put her down. He walked closer to the edge, Star still in his arms. Somehow he managed to sit down with her on his lap.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Her delicate hands reached for his mask, taking the black cloth off. She smiled again once she was staring into his eyes. He tenderly kissed her forehead and held her tighter.  
  
"Are you scared?" Strangely it was Starfire asking the question.  
  
"Terrified... you?" She placed her head on the place where his shoulder met his neck.  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I realized you will not let me go... neither of you will, and if I do happen to die, there is nothing to be scared of" She sounded sure of her conclusion. Robin hid his face on her hair, using all the strength in his body not to cry and hold her as close to him as it was possible.  
  
"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He whispered against her ear.  
  
"I truly am not"  
  
"No, it's true, you are amazing"  
  
A moment of silence passed. Before Star spoke.  
  
"I see a rabbit" Robin looked at her strangely before realizing she was playing a game... their game. The boy wonder looked up at the sky until he came across a cloud that looked remotely like a rabbit.  
  
"Found it..." He pointed toward the cloud, Star giggled content that he was playing the game.  
  
"I see yellow" The red head looked around trying to find something yellow.  
  
"The sun?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That is cheating Robin there are too many yellow possibilities" He reached to her hair and picked up a few strands of hair.  
  
"Light yellow" Star took the strands into her hand and carefully studied them.  
  
"My hair must look quite like a colour wheel by now"  
  
"It looks like fire"  
  
She smiled at him, knowing he was trying to make her feel better. She placed her hands on Robin's cheeks and lightly kissed him on the lips. His eyes fell shut trying to burn this moment into his memory forever, the feel of her lips against his, her warmth, her care everything. He pulled her closer, pinning her against him. What started out like an innocent kiss soon ended on one of them been pinned to the floor. When they pulled away Star was smiling widely. Robin traced his bare fingers over her lips.  
  
"What you grinning for?"  
  
"Even after I am so weak I am still stronger than you" Robin took a moment to analyze their current position. Star was laying on his chest, both of her legs still by her side. And he was under. He giggled taking the bait.  
  
"A lucky break I guess. But I can still beat you any time in sparring"  
  
"Truly? I seem to recall a few bruises I left after our last sparring match"  
  
"Tell you what, when you're up for it we'll spar, the looser has to clean the other's room for a month"  
  
"But Robin my room is spotless it is yours that is messy"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something"  
  
The laughed together until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Both titan's looked up to find Mistdar looking at them rather strangely. In seconds Robin's face turned several different shades of red while Star tried desperately to hold back her laughter. Star stood up allowing Robin to do so as well, he quickly reached for his mask and put it on. Mistdar had a rather peculiar look on her face as she witnessed the two teenagers 'regaining composure.'  
  
"Everything is ready, the procedure will commence when you are ready Koriand'r"  
  
"I am ready, thank you Mistdar" She answered politely as she took a firm hold on Robin's masked hand, she could see curiosity poking holes through her nana's eyes. Robin and Starfire began walking toward the door but were stopped by Mistdar's sharp hand signal.  
  
"Koriand'r I am aware of your dislike to tradition but for your good name I suggest you both begin to think about marriage"  
  
Star would never have imagined Robin's eyes could get that wide. She tried her absolute hardest not to laugh but started failed and exploited in laughter. Obviously not knowing why she was laughing since this was no laughing matter Robin just stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. Mistdar gave her 'the eye' and the girl quieted down. In a heartbeat Robin lifted her up and carried her down.  
  
beep  
  
She silently laid on the operating table. Her expression calm but her heart racing, she watched as all her loved ones gathered around her. All with the same worried/sad expression in their faces. She felt a cool hand on her forehead, it was Robin's hand she noticed the arrival of the two missing woman. Mistdar and Raven had just entered the room, Mistdar looking worried and Raven looking as icy as possible. The cloaked titan quickly began dropping two stones on the floor around her as she resisted a chant. She felt hot lips kiss her knuckles and looked directly into Robin's masked eyes knowing it could be the last time she would see his face. She felt a mask like object been placed on her mouth and nose.  
  
"Relax Star, when you wake up it'll all be ok"  
  
Cyborg's last words clinged on her mind like a prayer. Repeating themselves over and over until she believed them. Next thing she knew her eyes had dropped and her consciousness had gone dark.  
  
_(Operation)_  
  
Quickly Kai placed the two metre long needle directly above Star's stomach. Cyborg nodded toward Raven who began chanting in an almost frightening way. Soon a black aura surrounded them, her hair rose in the air. In one swift motion the thin needle penetrated the spot between her ribcage, the energy core. Blood began to spill, that was the 'out' call for Beast Boy who couldn't stand seeing his friend's blood. He quickly turned around to find a monitor behind him, the lifeline monitor... her monitor. The line in the monitor went up and down marking her heartbeat as long as she had it she would be fine....  
  
_(In Star's Mind)  
  
"Mommy? Brother? Where are you?"  
  
"Shh my darling" The soft voice cooed, she felt warm. She saw her mother, her fiery red hair falling down her shoulders. She looked a lot like Starfire. She smiled at her and the little girl smiled back.  
  
"Mommy, I have missed you"  
  
"And I too, sleep now my Star, sleep and when you wake up it will all be all right"  
  
She closed her eyes once more and opened them to a huge room. The floor and walls were made of red Tamaranian wood, a completely red room. In it Mistdar sat in the middle, she found herself sitting in front of her, Blackfire by her side.  
  
"The key to one's powers lies within one's soul"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that we have all the answers"  
  
"Wrong Komand'r"  
  
"It means who we are lies in who we choose to be"  
  
"In a way yes Koriand'r... you will do nicely when you take the temple"  
  
Little Star's gaze dropped sadly as se stare at the blood red ground, feeling her sister's hurtful gaze on her. She closed her eyes as she let a single tear escape her eyes and opened them to a busy street, the main street.  
  
The market place street, she was dressed in a long plain dress, a basket in her hands. Ahead of her standing on an elevated patch of dirt talked a tall young blue haired man, not much older than her and a group of at least one hundred men listening attentively crowded around him.  
  
"We must take action! It is within our own hands to change our planet's future if we do not act now we will never defeat the Gordalians! We must protect our families, our mothers, fathers, sisters, smaller siblings of we do not do it who will?!"  
  
She listened attentively to the man talking, all her dreams everything was in his mouth. He spoke of all the things she wished to do, to help people in a more direct way than sitting on a temple. She watched as she walked closer to him a look of pure adoration on her face. She closed her eyes to open them in another large room.  
  
Just this time it was completely white and hundreds of people stood beside her in one straight line. They stood proudly in their military uniform, including her.  
  
"You are now in the military force of Tamaran you have vowed to protect this planet and the people in it unselfishly and so you shall!"  
  
People around her cheered but she kept her eyes fixed on the tall blue haired General. Once he stopped speaking he walked closer to her, a smile on her face.  
  
"You did it Koriand'r"  
  
"You said I would General Phy'zzon"  
  
"I am glad you did" His voice had a rare gentleness, she smiled widely closing her eyes on the act.  
  
Opening them she found herself in a very soft and warm place, the difference of this place to the others was that for the first time she felt utterly safe and content. She felt something move behind her, looking back she greeted Robin's beautiful sleepy eyes.  
  
"Morning hun" Her smile only widened at the nickname.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head... Robin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will never let me go will you?"  
  
"Not in a thousand years" She turned around in his arms, holding him as tightly as she could. And for the first time in her life she didn't want to let go, she didn't want to leave.  
  
Bright white light surrounded her, she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely white room, the only difference was that the light was brighter than anything she'd ever seen. She missed the warmth and peace of Robin's embrace.  
  
"Star Fire"  
  
She turned around to see her brother smiling at her.  
  
"Brother!" She squeaked and ran to him. She caught him in a huge bear hug. "I have missed you so!"  
  
"And I you my sister." He held her shoulder length and held her wrists to her face. "See my little one? No scars or pain"  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"Death does not exists Star, only the beginning to a new kind of existence."  
  
"But I do not wish to leave"  
  
"Oh my little one, where we are going there is not pain, no suffering, it is all peace and warmth. It is beautiful, mother, father, Tita'ia, everyone is there my little one. Thy are all waiting for you"  
  
"But my friends are waiting for me"  
  
"They can whether without you"  
  
Starfire closed her eyes thinking back to her friend's sweet faces. Raven, Beats Boy, Cyborg, Kai, Mistdar and finally Robin. Yes they could whether without her but..."  
  
"You are right"  
  
"Come with me then" He took her hand gently  
_

* * *

"CYBORG, ROBIN WE'RE LOOSING HER!" Kai ran to the monitor ignoring the loudness of Raven's chants.  
  
"NO WE CAN'T!" Robin shove Kai aside took a small needle filled it with an orange liquid and injected her.  
  
"STILL NO SIGN ROBIN!"  
  
"Cyborg how long till you're done!"  
  
"THERE'S TOO MUCH FREAKING BLOOD I NEED AT LEAST THREE MORE MINUTES!"  
  
"THAT'S TWO MINITES TOO LONG"  
  
"WE NEED TO CLOSE THAT PATCH!"  
  
"DAMMIT RAVEN I NEED MORE TIME!" Cursed Cyborg frustrated. The blood in the core was almost all out but they still had to seal the two inside wounds and re-vive her energy core. The blood that was been held inside her body and out of the core by Raven's powers was beginning to re flow, and if it re flowed it would again begin to flood the core only this time it would instantly kill her.  
  
"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" Answered the sorceress.  
  
"ROBIN WE NEED 3 MORE MILLIMITRES" The masked titan injected her again. He felt so frustrated he didn't know whether to cry or yell, they were loosing her, loosing her.  
  
"DONE! HURRY AND CLOSE THE PATCHES!" In a second Kai and Robin crowded around Star's body and began working on closing the two wounds inside her core, the only way was by laser and if they failed by just a millimetre it could hit her heart. Raven's chants increased to the point that she was yelling, they could see the red bloody liquid begin to close in on them.  
  
The flow was returning.  
  
The tiny camara inside the energy core permitting them vision to the inside of the core began to move opposite directions because of the lack of human manoeuvre. Seeing this Beast Boy ran to the operating table and held it for them. In seconds they were done, all that they needed was to revive the core.  
  
At that moment one sound sank all others, the sound of her monitor beeping in a straight line and the sight of a flat line in the screen.  
  
"RAVEN NOW!" Yelled Robin, Raven stopped chanting and fell back into the floor completely unconscious and exhausted to no end. She'd held for 26 minutes.

* * *

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
_"Come with me then" He took her hand gently  
  
Her emerald eyes studied the hand carefully. Before smiling lovingly at him and taking one step back.  
  
"I am sorry brother but I cannot leave them. They may whether without me but I will not. I cannot leave them, I love them too much, it is not my time yet"  
  
Ryand'r smiled, taking one step closer he kissed her temple.  
  
"I knew you would say that"  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Because your entire life you have been angry of having survived without us. I had to give you the choice of life this time my little one. So that you can now move on with your life."  
  
"I love you" She whispered. "Tell everyone I love them"  
  
"I will, as we love you" With that Ryand'r and the bright white light disappeared leaving her in a pitch darkness.  
_

* * *

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Robin ran to the table, taking the two panels he placed them directly over her energy core and gave her a shock. They all watched as her body shook with the power of the electricity.  
  
"AGAIN" He demanded, another shock went through her body. But she didn't move.  
  
"AGAIN!" He yelled.  
  
"Robin that's enough man."  
  
"AGAIN"  
  
Cyborg held both his arms firmly keeping him from doing anything else, the two metallic plates fell to the ground. Robin turned to look at him, a look of pure rage and hate in his eyes but when he saw Cyborg's human eye he stopped himself from saying or doing anything. He was suffering as much as him. Robin looked at everyone in the room Beast Boy held Ravn securely in his arms, tears in his eyes. Kai looked just about ready to knock himself unconscious. And Mistdar, she still had her eyes closed as if she was too afraid to open them.  
  
Robin shook Cyborg's grip off and walked to Star's lifeless body.  
  
"You listen to me, you promised me you hear! You promised me you wouldn't leave me, ever. I won't let you leave me here so you better open those eyes Starfire. I am NOT letting you go" He whispered. Picking up the plated he tried once again, her body chook violently. Mistdar gasped and opened her eyes as she felt white energy entering her body.  
  
Starfire drew one long deep breath of air making the lifeline skyrocket. The several beeps that followed brought everyone back from oblivion. In a heartbeat Robin had Star pressed against his chest listening as she gathered deep breaths. He looked at everyone in the room, tears in his eyes that were concealed by his mask.

* * *

Emerald green eyes snapped open, she observed her surroundings... she was in her room.  
  
'Am I dead? No I am not, Ryand'r let me go. I am alive' A huge smile formed on her lips. Never before had she been so happy to breathe. She tried to move but she noticed how heavy and tired her entire body felt. She felt her limbs all right, but they were just too heavy to move. She looked around to find a crown of messy black hair resting against her thigh. A gentle smile crossed her features as the facts began to overwhelm her.  
  
'I am alive... I am actually alive! Did they succeed? Am I cured? Oh Robin please tell me what happened!' She managed to lift her right hand, at first she inspected the hand. The skin around the wrist bandage seemed to be healed. She realized that her wrists weren't stinging like usual. She tried to sit up but the sharp pain that came from it stopped her from making any further attempts. She slowly felt as movement began returning to her body.  
  
The soft warm pillow that was already moving a little too much for Robin's liking started to move even more waking the boy wonder. His eyes fixed on the emerald eyes and sheepishly smile from Starfire. In a second he gathered her in his arms and hugged her as tightly to him as he could, kissing her cheek senseless. Star giggled softly but even laughing hurt, her abdomen and torso were very sore.  
  
"Robin what happened?" She watched his beaming smile, his hands took hers firmly.  
  
"We almost lost you, actually we did loose you. Before we could revive the energy core you...you... your heart stopped beating, the important thing is that we managed to revive it in time. You've been unconscious or the last three days. And your body is recuperating at an amazing speed."  
  
"So I am cured?"  
  
"Yeah" A loud happy squeak was heard from Star before trapping Robin in another big hug. She was cured, she was actually cured and alive. Her friends believed it and that's why it happened. She shut her eyes allowing the tears she'd been holding for so long to fall, tears of relief.  
  
"Are Raven and Nana all right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're both fine. Raven collapsed after the operation... she lasted for twenty-six minutes. Mistdar was a bit shaken but she's fine....."  
  
She laughed, just laughed as she held him. Six months of worry and hell were over and she was alive. Everyone was fine.  
  
The door slipped open with a loud hiss and from it entered three titans and one cousin. They all looked like they had run all the way there.  
  
"Robin we heard a scream is Star ok?"  
  
"I am wondrous friends" She laughed from the bed.  
  
"Hey guys guess which sleeping beauty just woke up?" Teased Robin. Everyone gathered around her, smiles of happiness and relief on their faces.  
  
"Star you're ok!!" Yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes I am BB" She joked. Kai had a serious look in his face he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Koriand'r, if you ever do something like that ever again I will personally bring the entire priesthood council here to lecture you about the value of life!"  
  
Starfire burst into laughter. "Kai if you do that I promise you I will make sure I DO die" He laughed a little and shook his head.  
  
"We're just glad your ok" Voiced Raven.  
  
"Are you all right my friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I fainted and was out of it for a few hours but I'm fine now."  
  
"I am so relieved... where is Mistdar?"  
  
The titans exchanged nervous looks but Kai spoke.  
  
"She had been gone from Tamaran too long, she had to go back two days ago. She asked me to keep her informed in your recovery... she wished you to best and was sorry she could not stay longer but you know how thing..."  
  
"It is all right Kai, I understand. (chuckle) I was not expecting her to stay too long and she knew I would be just fine"  
  
"But you gave us quite a scare Star"  
  
"I am sorry... thank you my friends for everything I do not believe I would have survived these past few months without all your support"  
  
"Hey what are friends for right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"We y'all we better go and leave her be. You still need to rest Star"  
  
"I will, thank you again" They all said their 'see you later' and left. But Robin remained a giant proud smile on his face.  
  
"It feels like a dream"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it isn't" She looked at him with her now well mastered puppy eyes look.  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yep, no dream, reality." Her smile beamed she scooped and gestured for Robin to lay beside her.  
  
"I cannot fall asleep without you by my side remember"  
  
The masked titan settled on the bed, he placed an arm under Star's head and threw and arm over her hip.  
  
"Now can you sleep?" He teased.  
  
"No, one more thing" Smiling she reached for his mask and took it off. Revealing his beautiful eyes. "Now I can" He smiled, bringing a delicate hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. She snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest, her body aligned alongside his. He buried his head on her hair, for the first time in her life it all seemed to fit, for the first time everything felt right and there was no other place she wanted to be.  
  
"Robin"  
  
"Ugh-hu?"  
  
"We both kept our promises" He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah Star we did. And we'll continue to keep them"  
  
"Honey?" Though surprised at the new nick-name he listened attentively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is my hair turning back to normal?" He really did laugh this time.  
  
"Don't worry Star it will" He felt her frown. "I love it either way" He whispered, knowing it would made her smile.  
  
"Darling?" This time he really burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah pumpkin?" It was her time to laugh.  
  
She looked up, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I love you" She said in all sincerity. Robin caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I love you too" He kissed her sweetly on the lips, the kiss soon grew pass innocent only to be stopped by Robin's small butterfly kisses all over her eyes. "You need sleep" He whispered reluctantly. She quietly obeyed feeling a sleepy spell approaching. She settled back down against his chest. She was beginning to fall asleep by Robin's gentle fingers playing with her hair when an unanswered question resurfaced.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"You owe me a sparring match"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Go to sleep"  
  
"Can we go to the park after all this is over?" He smiled against her hair.  
  
"Of course" With those last words she allowed sleep to take over.  
  
beepbeepbeep  
  
"Raven catch the ball!"  
  
"Cyborg run left!"  
  
(HUGE DIRT CLOUD) In seconds all five Titans found themselves thrown in the same pile one against the other over Cyborg.  
  
"Can't... breathe"  
  
"Robin your butt off my face!!"  
  
"How bout y'all get OFF ME!" Yelled Cyborg not liking the extra weight.  
  
"Dude where's the ball?"  
  
"I have it right here!" Said Cyborg proudly only to almost have a heart attack when he realized he was holding nothing in his arms.  
  
"Incorrect Cyborg, 'I' have it right here!" All faces (or all faces that could) looked up to find Star giggling up in the air with a football in her hands.  
  
"All right Star!" Said Robin proudly, Raven threw an 'I told you we would win' look to Beast Boy who didn't hesitate to voice his complaint.  
  
"Not fair she can fly"  
  
"And like you can't?" That shut him up.  
  
Up above Star couldn't help but laugh at the funny picture her friends were making. Yep, life was worth living.  
  
The Lifeline continues but the story ends  
  
Wow, wow, I FINISHED!!!!!! I wish to thank every single person who reviewed especially over the pass couple of weeks. I can't believe people actually wrote to ask me when I was going to post the next chapter! I love y'all and I want to THANK YOU for reading it. PLEASE DON'T HESISTATE TO REVIEW ME EVEN IF YOU THOUGHT THE ENDING SUCKED. Please do tell me what you thought about it and I AM WILLING TO WRITE A NOT LONG EPILOUGE ON IT ONLY BY READER'S REQUEST IF YOU DON'T ASK I DON'T WRITE.  
  
I have loved all of this and if anyone has the time to read this I will answer some questions that may have popped up:  
  
Mistdar Star's nana, she took care of Blackfire and Ryand'r after their parents died. Her relationship with Star is somewhat shaky. The reason why she didn't stay to make sure Star was all right was because of her strong duties that have often taken up her entire life.  
  
What sis you think about the cure operation? I was pleased with it and by the way if your wondering about any future projects on Teen Titans I will begin working with another story much darker than this and it is about Starfire's past it will be very interesting and not long. I hope you read it when it's up.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING, I WISH YOU THE BEST.


	13. Epilogue

Lifeline Epilogue

Warning: Have your tooth-brushes ready.

"Robin?" Deep grey-blue eyes met with the emerald ones of the woman laying in his arms "Honey why are you up?" She asked, noticing his husband's lost gaze. He had not only woken up earlier than usual but he seemed to be lost somewhere between gazing out of the large window in their bedroom and looking at her sleep.

Little did she know that he had actually watched her sleep for about two hours, taken a trip to the neighbouring bedroom to visit both their five year old daughter and their two year old son and stared at their sleeping forms for another hour.

"Just looking at my life" He answered easily. She smiled, moving upwards to place a chaste kiss on his lips but he as always had another idea. His arms snatched around her waist pinning her firmly against him and deepening the kiss. When he actually allowed her to come out for air he was grinning like a teenager.

"How come I don't get such a good morning kiss everyday?" She complained.

"Ohh don't you? Well I'll make sure to change that" He delivered yet another kiss on her lips. Just this time he made sure she was pinned against the bed and him.

"But seriously now, why did you wake up so early?" He laid on his side, his hand supporting his head, ivory strands of hair fell on his temple. He tried placing the stubborn strands back but they strictly denied.

"You'd think my hair would start behaving the way I want it to by now" He groaned in frustration before his wife's warm and caring hands placed them back for him, only this time they did stay put. She grinned in her 'I did it and you couldn't' way.

"It reflects its owner's personality... thankfully I have always been able to tame it"

"Oh really? Always?"

She happily took the bait.

"Oh yes, always... now back to the main question..."

"I had a dream"

"Oh, the famous quote!" She teased, he ran his hands against her ribs causing a series of giggles to follow it. After a while he stopped but his hands remained on her sides. Gently running invisible patterns over the skin around her stomach. In his exploration her came across the old scar right below her heart and above her energy core. He caressed the scar thoughtfully. She understood immediately, her hands took his bringing them to her lips and kissing his knuckles.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing, just a dream... about what happened eleven years ago" He caressed the side of her face. The old Robin would have continued saying it was just a dream but he knew better than to try that with his wife.

"A nightmare?"

"No, a dream... it played back that half-year to me all over again with all the details intact"

"Yesterday must have brought back those memories"

"Maybe, all I know is that I got the greatest gift I've ever gotten that day..." He gestured toward the neighbouring room. "Well almost"

((((((((The day before))))))

"Mommy is it true that space is all dark and ugly?"

"It's dark all right but it's not ugly Marin, space is beautiful! It's filled with stars, planets, nebulas..."

"If there's no oxygen how come YOU can breathe in space mommy?" The curious little girl interrupted. She had inherited her mother's curiosity unfortunately she had her father's impatience as well. And as always she cut her mother off with another question. Baby Rick brought his tiny hand to his eyes and rubbed them. The night was too short in his opinion.

"Because...."

"Morning Star, Marin, hey little guy!"

"Good Morning uncle Cyborg, aunty Blackfire" (((Don't kill me!!!! Ouch, ouch, ouchy, okok stop! I swear I have a good reason for this pairing just read author notes at the end)))

"Good Morning sweetheart" Answered the other Tamaranian coming to kiss her niece, nefew and sister on the cheek.

"Did Ryan let you sleep?" Asked Star amused by the tired look both new parents had.

"Hell no, I swear he has more energy than all of us put together" Answered Cyborg. He looked tired because of the lack of sleep but he couldn't stop smiling. Him and Blackfire had been married a little over a year ago and their first son was only a month old. Little Ryan had both tough energy filled parents running for their lives.

They walked together to the titan's tower lounge. Where they found Raven sitting on the couch with her four year old daughter Ivory on her lap. Raven had let her hair grow past her shoulders, she smiled lovingly at her daughter who smiled back. Ivory had her mother's pale completion but her hair was a dark green colour. Like her mother Ivory was a reserved child who only opened up to people she knew and loved.

"Good morning Raven, good morning Ivory" Fondly called Starfire as she walked closer to her best friend and her 'niece'. Another wave of 'Good morning Rae and aunty Raven' was heard in the room.

"Morning" She answered, a happy smile on her face.

"Good Mornin" Called the four year old. Marin quickly made her way to Ivory who smiled grandly when she saw the girl. Both girls played together all the time. Though Ivory was younger than Marine by a year she had inherited Raven's early mature ness and Beast Boy's 'fun' personality. Raven looked at Cyborg and Blackfire, both of them looked tired and drained. 'Welcome to parenthood' She thought but was sensitive enough not to say it.

"Ryan giving you a hard time again eh" She teasingly pointed out.

"You have no idea" Cyborg sat on the other end of the couch and closed his eyes. Blackfire followed settling next to him, he placed his arm on her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. In seconds the couple was fast asleep.

Star chuckled as she watched them. At that moment baby Rick decided he was tired of the same position and shifted his head. Star kissed the top of his head fondly, remembering to pull some of his black hair strands away from his face.

"And to think that's just the beginning" Voiced Starfire causing a chuckle from Raven.

"Yep, the beginning... but we wouldn't trade it for the world"

The red head nodded. Yes she wouldn't trade her life for the world, her daughter, her son. Rick opened one lazy eye, he removed his face from her mommy's neck and looked tiredly at her. "Morning angel" Cooed Star, Rick was an angel, always quiet and sweet he'd inherited it from her, or so her friends said, he had his father's sense for adventure, which sometimes caused him to venture into dangerous places. They always had to keep a quiet eye on him.

Raven felt her daughter's chubby hand pull on her cloak, looking into her eyes she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Yes Ivory you can go play with Marine" The little girl smiled happily at her mommy.

"Don't go far darlings, breakfast will be ready soon"

"Yes mommy"

"Yes aunty Star, we won't" Whispered Ivory taking the hand of her play mate.

"Marin, could you take your brother with you please"

"Mommy I think he's better off sleeping here with aunty Blackfire and uncle Cyborg"

Raven smirked stealing another glance at the tired couple. But it seemed Rick had other plans and at the mention of the playroom he floated off her mother's arms. Marin giggled as she took her little brother's hand and her best friend's hand before running full speed to the playroom.

"Don't you wish we had that energy still?"

"But Raven we are NOT that old! Plus their amount of energy is a mystery" Both woman laughed together at the fact. Raven had changed so much over the years, she laughed, teased, enjoyed, played! Motherhood had softened her, although the more things changed the more they stayed the same. She still wore the crystal Star had given her she said it kept her focused all though she'd explained that her powers were at their catastrophic peak only when she was a teenager. They settled down once she was an adult.

"So where's that husband of yours, I don't see him anywhere" Raven asked as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen, Star beside her.

"He said he had a quick errand to run and he'd be back before breakfast, and Beast Boy?"

"Same, I think they went together"

"You do not think they're plotting something do you?"

"That would explain why he ran off so early in the morning... if they are hiding something we can persuade them on telling us"

"We can just make them sleep on the couch till they tell us"

Raven laughed. "Now your talking Star"

Both women began taking things out of the freezer when the door hissed open. They saw Nightwing and Beast 'Boy' walking toward them, their hands filled with bags and packages.

"A little help here?" Asked Beast Boy who was holding about seven bags all by himself.

"Naw, I think you can manage" The still green titan looked at his wife pleadingly.

"Aw c'mon Rae we had to bring these up!" After one final snort Raven finally took three bags from him.

Starfire who had taken some bags from him the moment she'd seen him eyed him suspiciously.

"And what are all these for Robin?"

"You'll see" was his 'brilliant' answer. Raven eyed her husband, the green titan smiled and kissed Raven's temple lovingly before letting her in on the little secret plot in his thoughts. (Remember Raven has telepathic abilities and can read minds!)

The 'brilliant' answer wasn't any help to Star who wage him 'the eye'.

"Star why don't you go check on the kids, we'll make breakfast... you too Raven" Though suspicious Star said nothing, she was just about to come up with an excuse when she felt Raven's hand pulling her.

"Yeah Star, let's go check on the kids"

Before she could oppose any further the cloaked titan had her halfway across the hallway.

"Raven what are they up to?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" The red head stopped walking, her eyes wide with surprise.

"A surprise? Raven!! Tell me!!!" She ran after her friend curious to no end.

"Look Mommy!!!!" Squeaked Rick while holding a white miniature horsey.

"It's adorable darling" She said taking it in her hands. She was dying to see what they were all doing at the lounge but knew better than to try to sneak out and take a peak. At the far end Raven stood looking over at her daughter and 'niece' play. Suddenly a happy looking Nightwing opened the play room door. Two small children proceeded by running full speed toward their father who awaited them with open arms.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!" They squeaked, as Starfire eyed her husband dangerously.

"C'mon everyone, we have a surprise waiting for us at the lounge?"

"A SURPRISE!"

"What is it daddy?" Starfire had to admit, sometimes she adored her children's innocent questioning for she got to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Its for mommy"

Soon three children two woman and Nightwing were exiting the playroom.

A gasp was heard when they saw how the lounge was decorated, there were flying balloons in several places (mostly for the kids) and there was a 'Happy Birthday Star' sign in the room. The dinner table was carefully decorated and several pancakes awaited to be eaten. The three children sank Starfire's surprised gasp at the decorations. This was definitely not expected especially since it wasn't her birthday.

"What... is... this?"

"A birthday party of course! Eleven years" Announced Beast Boy joyously. He wore a big white cook hat and the famous 'Kiss the cook' apron. Raven made her way to her husband while Ivory ran to her daddy (after all she hadn't seen him all morning) and the ever-green titan picked her up and smiled at his wife.

"You're eleven years old mommy?" Asked Marin with HUGE eyes.

"No sweetheart, it's been eleven years since your mommy lived again" Though she didn't quite get her father's answer Marin excepted it while Starfire looked at everyone with tear-filled eyes. She smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you so much friends!" She yelled while laughing. Nightwing came to stand beside her and intertwined their fingers. She met his loving gaze, as his hand reached to wipe away a tear going down her cheek. Starfire gazed at the man who owned her heart and in turn loved her more than anything. She felt like hugging everyone in the room but stopped when she heard Beast boy yell.

"SO who's hungry?"

"Me!!!!!!!" The answered sounded like a chorus of small voices and she knew this wasn't the best time to break into happy tears. Suddenly a loud cry was heard through the intercom and like lightning two tired parents shot up from the couch and began running out the door.

Everyone stared at the five second scene in shock not quite processing what had just gone on. It wasn't till than that everyone remembered that Cyborg and Blackfire had fallen asleep on the couch. They laughed and in some cases chuckled at the realization before attacking the table and pancakes.

In minutes the two recent new parents appeared walking back into the door, a small bundle in Blackfire's arms. Ryan had a curious skin colour resembling orange-brown, he had big black eyes and curly black hair. And like his cousins he had two orange dots above his eyes. Baby Ryan looked around the room with curiosity before taking one long look at both his parents and giggling. It seemed they weren't the only ones who thought the couple looked funny.

"Why won't you sleep little guy?" Asked Cyborg taking his son's hand, he grasped it in his fist and squeaked. All the adults in the room had stopped and stared at the couple with annoying 'I told you so and I knew it' looks.

"Oh be quiet all of you!" Scolded Blackfire.

"Oh by the way, happy birthday Star" Said Cyborg smiling.

"Thank you!"

"Now could we please eat! The kids are starving" The sentence was followed by an ouch when Raven whacked her husband's head HARD.

"The kids or you?"

"I'd say he's one of the kids" Said Nighwing already taking one big pancake on his right.

"The ones at the right are Tofu by the way!" Announced the cook, everyone sweat dropped and Nightwing looked dangerously at his plate. Then at his giggling wife who had caught the look on his face.

Breakfast was a battlefield as usual. Everyone talked, whined, whacked, cried, smiled and laughed. And when the day was over she was thankful for her family.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End Remembering)))))))))))))))))

She snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly. His hands came to play with her long red hair. It reached her waist now, she was no longer the sixteen year old Starfire, now she now was a full grown woman. She'd let her hair grow all the way to her waist, her face however hadn't changed a bit she still had that innocent yet fiery look.

"Robin?"

"Ugh hu?"

"Is Marin and Rick awake yet?

"No, they're sleeping like a rock"

"Or like their father"

"Hey! I don't sleep like a rock!" Her laughter filled the room and the sun shone more fully into their large window.

"You wouldn't even notice if the tower flew up!" She joked. He pretended to tackle her but it really warmed his heart every time she called him Robin. To everyone else he was now Nightwing, but the day he had announced his name change to the team Star had replied. "I met you as Robin and to me you will always be my Robin" and of course who was he to complain?

A thought suddenly consumed him, it was the same thought he had had every day for twelve years. The question that occurred to him late at night or early morning when he held Star, the question he had every time he watched his daughter's radiant smile or played silly games with her. What would his life have been if she had died? Would he have known half the happiness he now had?

Would he have turned out to be the sad lonely Nighwing Star had met when she had traveled forward to the 'future' all those years ago? Uncounsciously he hugged his wife closer to him, sensing his uneasiness she brought his head to the crook of her neck. She knew that sometimes the only thing that could bring him peace was having her hold him.

"Unbelievable..."

"What is?"

But he just chuckled, a dry biter chuckle. His mood had changed and he was now melancholyc. He turned fully around completely hiding his face on her smooth neck. He felt Star's fingers playing with his shoulder length hair.

"You didn't loose me love... so why worry about it?" Her breath teased his ear, his reply mumbled against her skin.

"Because it's scary to think I could have had..." At this reply Starfire let out a deep sigh, he was getting impossible and she knew how once he got into a mood it was hard to get him out so she did all she could think of.

She pulled her hair playfully and jumped off the bed. Nighwing groaned, annoyed at the lack of warmth and the sudden attack. He lifted his head from the mattress and looked at his giggling wife.

"I didn't deserve that"

"I know"

"Then why...."

"Aww baby too scawed of what I'll do?"

That was the last straw for Robin, he jumped off the bed trying to tackle her. But she easily flew out of his grasp.

"Not fair Star, I can't fly"

"Aww still scawed I see?" (Yes I mean to write "scawed" its baby talk) She giggled gladly, in one last dirty tactic however Nightwing 'tripped' on the foot of the bed and fell to the ground causing his worried wife to quickly land and see if he was hurt. Once she was close enough he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. Starfire laughed with all her might as she found herself once again on the ground with Robin on top.

"Apologize!"

"Whatever for (giggle) dearest?" she felt Robin release one wrist and tickle her sides through her nightgown.

"For making me run around first thing in the morning!"

"Never!" She laughed, the attack continued until Star was able to bring him closer for a kiss, his hands instead of tickling began roaming over her sides ending the sweet laughter torture. They didn't notice the door opening until a voice was heard.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Both parents stopped and looked up at the sound of their respective names. Star smiled lovingly at her daughter and son before getting off the floor.

"What's wrong sweethearts?"

"I can't sleep" The small five year old held her teddy bear closer to her with one hand and the hand of her two year old brother in the other. Her shoulder length red hair sticked out slightly. One soft peach coloured hand rubbed her greenish-bluish sleep filled eyes while she stared ahead. Her brother looked much like her but his hair was black and his skin was a more intense peach colour than his sister's.

"Of course you can't with all the noise mommy and daddy are making" Replied Robin silently scolding himself for been so loud. Robin picked up his daughter and son bringing them to the bed. Star kissed her children's chubby cheeks.

"Do you want to sleep with us darlings?"

Marin smiled happily at her mommy and nodded her head while Rick had already snuggled close to her mother and we probably halfway through cloud nine. The four layed on the large bed. The small girl was already beginning to fall asleep and Star didn't seem to be far from following their example. He looked at them one last time before also closing his eyes. Yes they were his life and joy, what could have happened wasn't important. Only they were.

* * *

Hi everyone, I know this took a while to finish but I hope you liked it. I know it was maybe too muchy, or maybe you didn't like it. Please tell me what you think.

The reason why I made Cyborg marry Blackfire is because they're very much like, they're both fiery and short tempered but at the same time loving. Maybe its just me but I liked the way it all 'turned out' and with this I finish the saga. And I thanky ou all for your support it has meant the world to me. Best of luck to everyone and flame me if you want. But just for my sake.

I did warn you about those toothbrushes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
